


Why'd you bring a shotgun to the party?

by chamomilebottom



Series: Why'd you bring a shotgun to the party? [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Killing, Lust, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Theft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomilebottom/pseuds/chamomilebottom
Summary: (On hiatus for now)Elle has just rocked up in Sandy Shores after her big move out to America. Inevitably she meets Trevor and whether she likes it or not he changes her life in ways she would have never imagined. From a small town in England to the doorstep of crime, sex and drugs in Blaine County, her world is flipped completely...and shes not all that against it.Original female character from the readers point of view, occasionally switched up to Trevor's point of view to gain some insight on his thoughts and an outward character profile of our OC.Also this takes place after the events of the game (ending C)
Relationships: Michael De Santa & Reader, Michael De Santa & You, Michael De Santa/You, Micheal De Santa/Reader, Trevor Philips & Reader, Trevor Philips & You, Trevor Philips/Original Female Character(s), Trevor Philips/Reader, Trevor Philips/You
Series: Why'd you bring a shotgun to the party? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601905
Comments: 33
Kudos: 76





	1. Prelusive

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my first fic and feedback would be great!

The sun burned my forehead as I walked out of my trailer for the fourth time, heading to the trunk of the cab parked outside to grab my final suitcase. The heat was uncomfortably noticeable and a very overwhelming contrast to the temperatures I had lived with spending my whole life in England. I hauled out the suitcase then shut the trunk before paying the cab driver his fee. He sounded his horn and pulled off, gesturing a thanks. Sand kicked up behind his wheels as they turned. I headed back inside and slumped the suitcase in the kitchen area beside the door of the trailer; the rest of my belongings had now taken up all of the space in the tiny bedroom. The place was small, but good enough for now. After all, such a big move was always going to cost me all my savings, meaning I'd had to find the cheapest place I could that still got me closer to Los Santos. It ended up being a trailer park all the way out in Sandy Shores, but the cheap living meant I could save the money back up faster and get out of here when it was time.

When I finally sat on the small sofa, I let out a sigh. _Well, this is it_ I thought to myself. ' _You're on your own now kid'_ I repeated my father's words to me as he left me at the airport, on what now felt like the other side of the world. Not that I was a kid at all, I was 26 years old and this wasn't exactly my first move from the family home. Though it was most certainly the first time I'd even stepped foot out of the same country as my parents, let alone moved to a completely different one. It suddenly felt very quiet as it dawned on me that I was now alone. I didn't know a soul here, or even out in LS. The whole damn country even. _What was I thinking?_

The lectures from my family came flooding back to fill my head. "How is moving to America going to help you make it?" "I know you love music sweetie but who says you'll make it in LS?" Stuff that I had already thought about myself, over and over, but the move wasn't necessarily for the music. A lot of shit had happened back home and I definitely needed a new start. I had eventually just thought fuck it, nothing was keeping me in England so I quit my job and upped to leave.

The quietness of the trailer quickly got too much, so before I could let myself dwell on the thoughts going round my mind I stood up and walked outside to escape myself. I blinked as soon as I walked down the trailer steps, eyes adjusting to the sun again. It really was hard to get used to. I decided to take a walk around the place to familiarise myself. The area was mostly run down, but had a charming and almost beautiful quality to it. The sun as hot as it was lit up a clear blue sky, not a single cloud in sight and the rays bounced off the sand and the trailer tops, making the area even more bright.

I walked for a couple of minutes, then headed towards a liquor store after I turned a corner and spotted it. Might as well stock up, it felt like it was going to be a long night. Along with unpacking I needed something to take the edge off the sudden feeling of loneliness. It wasn't that I hated being alone, I just wasn't used to it, though not necessarily through my own choice. Back home I had a clingy family and friendship circle. Well, that was until.. I shook my head before I started thinking about what had happened. I didn't want to go back to it just yet and instead focused on where I was heading.

In the window of the store was a flyer advertising a job for a cashier. I opened the door and was instantly met by the cool breeze of the AC. I let out a sigh of relief as I embraced the cold feeling, thankful I'd headed this way. Behind the desk was a young looking man, sat on a chair with one foot resting on the seat with his knee up towards his chest where his arm was positioned holding the side of his face as he appeared to be asleep. The door closing seemed to jolt him from his slumber and he fumbled around trying to look busy, as if I hadn't seen him. I laughed to myself and picked up a crate of beer and put it on the desk with a thud.

"Just this please" I said and greeted him with a smile.

He looked me up and down with a curious expression, obviously due to not recognising me. The place was small so I reckoned everyone must know most of the faces around here. "Sure" he said returning my smile "Can I get you anything else?" he continued.

"Actually yeah, I'd just like to enquire about the job in the window? I've just moved in and kind need the cash" I laughed.

"Thank God someone finally asked. I've been running every shift by myself" he said with a thankful look on his face. "How soon can you start?" he asked eagerly.

"Um I guess if I can get unpacked tonight, then uhhh.. tomorrow?" I questioned hesitantly, silently wondering why there seemed to be no requirements for the job. I was desperate though so I didn't bring it up, and to be honest he seemed just as desperate for another member of staff.

"That would be perfect, you don't know the last time I had a day off!" he seemed so relieved that I almost felt sorry for him due to the fact he practically jumped at the first person to enquire about the job. "If you head over about 7am tomorrow I'll walk you through the basics and you'll be set" he explained.

"That sounds great, thank you so much! I'm Elle by the way, just moved from England" I said with a smile while handing him the cash for my beer.

He took the cash and counted out the correct change before handing it to me. "You don't know how happy I am to have met you Elle" he said through a laugh while shaking his head. "The names Peter, I'll see you in the morning. Here's my number if anything changes" he popped a card with his number printed across it on top of the crate of beer.

"Thank you so much, I'll see you in the morning!" I said grinning. He waved as I grabbed the beer and pulled out the card with his number on.

I headed out of the store back towards my trailer and pulled out my phone from my back pocket to enter Peter into my contacts as I walked home. My head lifted up as I heard the screeching of tires come out of nowhere. Then I saw the dune buggy hurtling round the corner towards me. I practically leaped to the side of the road against the fence of someones trailer to avoid being hit. The horn sounded and I heard the voice of a man screaming profanities at me for daring to be in his way. There were two men in the car, one holding a gun from the brief look I got at them- they were wearing hunting gear. They sped off, seemingly in a hurry and I leaned against the fence trying to get my breath back and steady my heart rate.

 _Nice one Elle, maybe watch where you're going in the future_ I thought to myself, continuing to walk home. Day one in Sandy Shores and I'd almost ended up road kill.

I just hoped this wasnt setting the tone for an eventful future here..


	2. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we meet trevor!

The shrill of a beeping alarm clock woke me from a deep sleep. My eyes peered open at the small black digital clock on my tiny bedside table. 6:30am. I groaned as I shifted from beneath the duvet and slung my legs over the side of the bed. I sat up running my hands over my face upwards to my hair, weaving my fingers through the knots of my knotted medium blonde hair. I winced as I pulled out a few tangles. I stood up and headed to the bathroom, stepping over the pile of clothes in my path that I'd not quite finished putting away last night. I bent over the sink, running the water and splashed the cold sensation all over my face. The heat in the trailer overnight had made me dehydrated, along with the few beers I'd had last night. I cupped my hand under the tap and sipped at the water to ease my dry mouth. As I stood up I felt a little dizzy and noticed a dull ache at my temples. The beers were probably not a good idea when I had to be up at this time. 

I walked back out of the bathroom towards my bedroom and dug through the pile of clothes on the floor, settling on a choice of high waisted black denim shorts and a loose fitting mustard color v neck t-shirt that I tucked lightly into the shorts. I fumbled for some socks with no luck and eventually settled on some flip flops after being unable to find a pair. I'd got a lot of unpacking done last night. Everything but my clothes and bedroom belongings were pretty much sorted, the kitchenware among other stuff was all in its place and the rooms felt more put together, aside from the boxes and cases still on the floor. I had time to grab a breakfast bar and chug a pint of water before brushing my teeth. I grabbed my phone and put it in my back pocket and headed to the liquor store.

Stepping outside was refreshingly cool at this time, the sun still not at its highest point along with a light breeze, which made the temperature a lot more comfortable. As I made my way to the corner I noticed that same dune buggy that I'd nearly had a run in with yesterday. I felt slightly tense as I passed it, and I could hear a loud but unintelligible conversation coming from the trailer along with roars of laughter. I avoided looking and continued walking only a few paces more to the store. 

-

"Alright so now you know the lowdown on the cash register and how to sort the stock and inventory I think you're pretty much set! Any questions then you have my number okay?" Peter said to me and the guy standing next to me. Turns out after I'd left the store, another person had come in about the job. I was secretly a little bit pissed off. It meant the job was far more of a part time job than I'd have maybe liked, as the 3 of us were going to rotate shifts on a 1 day on 2 days off rota, which meant some weeks I'd only get 2 shifts. The job would do for now till I could find something else, besides it gave me the time I'd probably need to travel to and from Los Santos looking for places to play. 

"That's great, thanks Peter" I said, and the guy beside me, Stefan nodded in agreement.

"Great! Elle you're on your own then, and Stefan will take over at 2pm just as today is gonna act as a trial for you both, then we'll be on the usual rota. See you tomorrow for a catch up guys. Remember, call me whenever if you need help!" Peter said with a wave and a look in his eye that sort of looked like a sympathetic _good luck._ Stefan followed him out of the store and their chatter faded as they walked out of sight. 

-

It was a slow day, and by slow I mean it was 1pm and I'd had exactly 3 customers. It wasnt exactly helping me get used to the job having no one to serve, but I familiarised myself with the store and stock. I could see why I'd walked in on Peter asleep yesterday. 

Only 1 hour left I thought to myself, slumping on the chair deciding I could take it easy and just stay sat there on my phone for the rest of the shift. Honestly I was bored. I picked up my phone and text Peter _**Is it usually this dead?**_ I received a prompt response about 30 seconds after my initial message. _**Haha 5pm is when the fun usually starts.**_

I was brought up from my phone by the sound of the door opening and closing as two men walked in. I caught the tail end of their conversation as they approached.

"No I'm telling you Cletus, that shot was _mine_. Not yours. You hit way off, I got that deer clean in the heart" one of the men boasted in a deep and almost growling voice, slapping the other man who was seemingly named Cletus, on the shoulder playfully. 

"Nah way Trevor, ain't no way that was your shot, we gonna have to agree to disagree" said Cletus in a thick southern accent. His accent was much stronger than the other man's-Trevor. I wasnt familiar enough with accents this side of the ocean to know where he was from, but I could tell it wasnt Sandy Shores.

They laughed, then their attention landed on me. We all spent a second recognising each other. I knew these were the men I'd rather abruptly encountered last night and it appeared they recognised me too. Trevor whistled a long and drawn out note and crossed his arms over his chest. This was the first proper look I'd got of him and he'd changed from hunting gear into a grey tank top, charcoal work pants and opted for an orange cap. He wore shades, but took them off to look at me. He had a handsome but aged face, with the odd line and scar, most notable on his top lip. I'd be lying if I said he wasnt attractive, in his own rough looking way. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here cupcake? Nearly didn't recognise you not being almost under my wheels" he said sternly but with a smug grin on his face.

I felt embarrassed and stood there frozen not knowing what to say until my mind conjured up an apology. "Yeah, sorry about that I uh, I'm new in town and not quite used to the roads, it all looks the same.. y'know just.. sand.. sorry if I got in your way" I said awkwardly and wasnt even sure why I was apologising. 

Trevor looked at me with an amused smirk. "Hey it's alright, I'm sure you'll make it up to us with free beer right sweetheart?" He raised an eyebrow looking for a response.

"Um, I really dont think I can do that, it's my first day here and I really dont wanna mess-" I was cut off by Peter walking through the door.

"Hey Elle, thought I'd keep you company for the last hour of your shift, everything okay?" He looked around the people in the store and looked worried. "Oh hey Trevor, Cletus" Peter nodded at them both. "Is there a problem?" He asked the men.

"Not at all. Elle here was just about to give us our free beer, ain't that right sugar?" he sneered.

"I.. uh." I panicked not knowing the words to say.

"Of course Trevor, go ahead I'll just uh, put it on the tab again yeah?" Peter said, looking sheepish and handing him a couple crates.

"Perfect." said Trevor, with Cletus who hadn't said a word the whole time laughing under his breath behind him. "I'll see ya around Elle. Pretty name for a pretty girl" he turned to leave the store, beer in hand and winking at me with those brown eyes.

When they'd gone out of sight Peter rushed to my side "Are you okay, fuck I feel like I shoulda warned you" he breathed heavily, grasping at my shoulders looking me in the eye.

"I'm fine" I shrugged him off me. "I just didnt know what to do and didnt wanna get fired" I laughed reassuring him. "Who the fuck is that guy anyway?"

"Oh _**that's**_ Trevor Phillips. Trust me. He is bad news Elle, you gotta stay the hell away from him ok? If he ever comes in the store, just give him what he wants."

"Alright, alright" I said holding my hands up defensively. But in my mind I was curious, my eyes lingering on the door he had left through moments ago. God knows why I was thinking of where he was headed, or what more there was about him, but my mind wandered off regardless.

"Hey why dont you clock off early? I'll stay here till Stefan's shift, it'll give me the chance to warn him about Trevor. I cant believe I forgot." He shook his head seeming sorry and guilty.

I took him up on his offer though and headed home. I made sure to look for the trailer that the dune buggy had been at this morning. It was gone now and in its place was a red truck. I shook my head at myself and carried on home, I had plenty unpacking left to do to make me forget about the last two days encountering this strange man, and the sooner the thoughts left my head the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you guys think, feedback would be much appreciated! i promise we get to the good stuff soon:)


	3. Score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a bit more interesting as Elle heads out to Los Santos

The next morning I woke up to a fully cleaned trailer. All of my belongings were finally put right and it had started to feel like more of a home after the evening I'd spent getting everything just right. After my trial yesterday, today was a day off and my next shift wasnt for another two days. Thankfully this actually gave me some time to get to know the place and to head out to Los Santos as it was going to be a long drive. I was up and ready by 8am and had actually made an effort with my appearance seeing as though I was going to be scouting the city for places to play. There had to be somewhere in the city like a bar or club that needed new live music, even just one job would be a start. I'd done my makeup and put on an outfit that I'd usually perform in, deciding on my high waist, black wet look pants and a black crop top. I laced my boots up and gave myself one last look over. Sure it was a bit grunge, but so was the music. I grabbed my guitar in its case from my room as I heard the cab pull up and made my way outside, putting my earphones in as I sat down for the long journey. The cab driver pulled off after I gave him my destination and I rested my head against the window and closed my eyes.

-

The drive to LS was quicker than I'd thought, but I'd drifted off for some of the way so I couldnt make an accurate guess of how long it felt. The city was buzzing and an absolute contrast to Blaine County. I'd been in and out of bars all day looking for openings for new acts but everything was a let down. Turns out there's way more delusional wannabe stars trying to make it out here than I could have accounted for. I cringed thinking of myself as one of those people, but honestly I didnt care about making it at all. I just wanted to do what I loved and some days I swear I'd do it for free if people would just listen. I'd given up hope as the day dragged on. I'd been walking for a couple miles and had long left the centre of the city after deciding to try my luck on the outskirts and neighbourhoods. My options were looking pretty bleak. Walking down Elgin Avenue I eventually came across a Gentleman's Club called Vanilla Unicorn. It didnt exactly seem like the place for live music but I went inside anyway.

I headed past the doorman who gave me an odd look but ushered me through nonetheless. Inside there didnt seem to be anyone notably in charge so I headed to the bar to speak to the girl serving behind it.

"Hey, is the manager in today?" I asked in a raised voice, trying to be heard over the loud pop music. _Hmm, maybe this really isnt going to be the right scene for me_ I thought.

"Sure, hes through there" the barmaid nodded to a secluded area used for private dances. "Ask for Mr. Philips."

I felt an uneasy sensation in my stomach and headed over to the security guy next to the curtain. "Is now a good time to speak to Mr Philips?" I asked hesitantly. "I've got a request about a possible job here"

He held his hand out, palm straight up at me as if to say **wait here,** and disappeared behind the curtain. After a few moments he reappeared, along with Mr Philips who I heard before I saw. "Alright lady, this better be good, I was being very well taken care of-" he trailed off as he saw me. That voice. I recognised it immediately and when his eyes met mine my heart lurched into my throat. Trevor. You have **got** to be fucking kidding me.

"Hello, sugar!" he grinned, arms outstretched. "Anyone would think you've got a thing for old Trev, just turnin up oh so suddenly everywhere I go. So what's the deal then, you a stripper?" he asked hopefully, looking me up and down with an eager and hungry look in his eye.

"Uhm, no, no I'm not. I was kind of hoping for a different kind of job" I said, blushing slightly and nodding back towards my guitar on my shoulder.

"That's a damn shame." he shook his head and almost pouted in disappointment. "What the hell kinda job you after in here then?" he asked with confusion.

"I'm a musician in my spare time. Singing I mean, and guitar obviously. I was kind of hoping you'd be open to some live music in here? I guess it's not exactly the usual deal around here but..." I trailed off not bothering to finish as I already felt like the answer was a definite no. The club just wasnt the feel my music had, but I was desperate.

"Huh." he pondered thoughtfully. "And what kinda music do you play? Better than this pop bullshit?"

My eyes widened in shock that he was even slightly entertaining the idea. "Mostly like soft rock, grunge. And I mainly do cover songs so I guess really it could be anything you like." I was trying not to get my hopes up.

"Yeah yeah I feel ya" he nodded while grabbing his chin in one hand, looking thoughtful. "Sounds better than this shit if I'm honest. Though it's really not the usual vibe for this place, but I suppose we could switch things up for a half hour set maybe twice a week. Yeah. I could have the girls dress a little more grunge for the set, a little less clothing and a helluva lot more dominating for these men. Just to change it up and keep things fresh." he was nodding his head like he'd come up with the idea himself and I'd come along at the right time.

"I mean, that would be great, are you sure?" I asked trying to keep my excitement calm and remain a little professional.

"Why they hell not. Hows tomorrow sound? We'll discuss payment when you get here, unless of course, you're trash, and then _you'll_ be payin' _me_ , for wasting my damn time, ya hear me?" he warned, jabbing a finger lightly into my chest.

"Of course, that sounds perfect. I wont let you down" I smiled and shook his hand that he'd extended out to me. "See you tomorrow"

"5pm sharp" he shouted as I turned to leave. 

_I cant believe that just happened._

I practically jumped for joy as I got outside, reaching for my phone to call a cab to take me home. Day 3 out here on my own and I'd already landed two jobs! I couldnt believe my luck, even if they weren't exactly the type of jobs I'd wanted, I was still on the right track.

_Surely things cant be this good so soon_? I thought to myself. Only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, as always feedback and kudos would be great and give me motivation to write faster!! just so i know people are interested!


	4. Profit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Trevor's POV, just a heads up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally a bit more trevor! the story is about to get fully rolling, i just needed these first few chapters to give it all a setting and give some idea of my OC!!

I walked out of Sandy Shores Medical Centre and immediately ripped away the bandage the nurse had put around my upper arm. I'd had a run in with a couple members of The Lost last night and got a bullet to the arm. It was _fine_ , but Ron wouldn't shut the fuck up about going to the hospital and I went just to purely get the moron to leave me the fuck alone. They ask a whole lotta questions every time and I get so fucking sick of the whole ordeal. If I went in there for every damn injury I got, I may as well have my own bed there. I threw the bandage to the ground and stepped on it, rubbing my foot over it and pushing it further into the dirt. Useless piece of shit, my arm was just fine and I'd seen way worse. 

I started to make my way back to the trailer to get my truck to head to the strip club, but a familiar sight caught my attention on the first left corner on the way back from the medical centre. Sitting on the steps of the first trailer was that hot piece of ass I'd just hired yesterday. _What was her name? Ellie? Elle?_ I didnt give a fuck, I'd call her anything I liked, she worked for me now. The trailer was dainty and blue, I'd never noticed it before to be honest but I dont usually pay any attention to my surroundings. 

"Hey sugar, the fuck you doing here, shouldn't you be on your way to work for me?" I taunted, grinning like I owned her. "You live here?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh shit hey Trevor, yeah.. moved in a few days ago." she stood up and dusted the sand from her ass. I tried not to look like I enjoyed the sight, but I'd be lying if I said I didnt. "I'm actually waiting on a cab, think hes gonna be a no show though" she sighed looking frustrated. I'd only just noticed her accent. It was quite cute, she didnt sound posh like youd expect Brits to. It had an edge to it that I couldnt quite describe. She had a nice voice, a little lower than a typical girly voice but it rang nicely in my ears. 

"Ya know you could catch a ride with your old pal Trevor, seeing as though I'm kinda heading to the exact same place. It'll cost you though, road head would do the job just fine" I tested, half joking but more just to see what limit of humor I could push with this girl. She looked a little shocked but smiled while shaking her head. 

"The lift sounds great. I could use the time to talk over the plan for the set to be honest, I wanna make sure you're cool with my ideas for it" she said grabbing her guitar in its case and hooking it over her left shoulder taking a step closer to me. I lead us both back to my trailer, keeping to her right. 

"Yeah yeah, sure that's fine, I'm sure it's all good, as long as it matches the pace of the ideas I've got for my girls then I dont see any issues." I responded, picturing the scene in my head. I was secretly quite fucking excited for this to be honest, any excuse to have the girls working for me dressed how I wanted. "This is your ride then cupcake, in ya get. Just throw that in the back" I said gesturing to her guitar as we approached my truck. I climbed in, waiting for her to join me in the passenger seat.

"Hold on tight baby, old Trev likes a bit of adrenaline" I growled through a huge grin. I saw her grip her seat belt in my peripheral vision and chuckled to myself, pulling off.

-

We had got to the club with a little over 20 minutes till the set was going to take place, I'd roughly shown Elle around the place and where she'd be performing. I had taken her through behind the bar to the DJ booth where I'd had security move all the equipment to make space for all her shit. She wasnt exactly on a stage, more hidden in fact, the booth facing the stripper stage. It had a very good view of the pole from here I noticed. 

Overall the set was a fucking success. My girls switched on their badass grungey personas and it all worked so damn well. My customers were putty in their hands, the songs working so well with the dancers grinding up and down all over the sweaty men, most probably married and bored of fucking their whiney bitches back at home.

I had to admit, Elle was pretty fucking good, better than I'd perhaps expected. I spent more of the time watching her, which surprised me. There was something about watching her mouth while she sang the words.

 _Follow me down to the river. Follow me down through the trees. Follow me down to the river tonight, I'll be down here on my knees._

If I'd have been a customer with one of these ladies on my lap, I'd probably have come in my pants right there, so when the gentlemen left with gleaming smiles on their faces I knew this had been a hit. _Thank fuck._

Elle finally came back from behind the bar to find me, I walked towards her with my arms outstretched. "Fuck yeah you did it baby!" I practically screamed at her. 

She looked at me smiling awkwardly not quite meeting my gaze "Yeah? How did it go from your side?" she asked, obviously not confident in herself at all.

"Elle. It was a fucking hit, for sure" I reassured her, beaming from ear to ear and I genuinely meant it. "C'mon, lemme buy you a drink sweetheart" I insisted.

"Sure that'd be great" she smiled as if to say thanks.

"We'll have 4 shots of that" I told the barmaid, pointing at the whiskey already on the bar. She slid them down to me and I handed two to Elle. "To new fucking beginnings" I said, tapping my glass to hers before downing the shot, that fire down my throat causing me to groan in satisfaction. She downed hers too, her nose scrunching up as the taste hit. I pointed to the next shot, and we drank in unison.

"Ugh" she moaned, shaking her head with her eyes scrunched shut. "I have always been so bad at shots" she laughed at herself, her cheeks were a little flushed. I'd not really looked at her face properly in the few brief encounters we'd had, so I took the chance to notice while she was sat with me. She had these big green eyes that looked like they'd seen a thousand things and held just as many stories. Her nose was small with that little button quality to the tip and was also a little flushed like her cheeks, and the bridge had a barley noticable bump. She had a nose ring on her left side, which complimented her whole face. Her mouth was pretty, and a deep shade of pink that looked like she could get away with not wearing a lipstick and still look like she was. Her hair was a light yet slightly golden blonde in some places, like the sun had lightend parts in just the right places. It fell to a couple inches after her shoulders and was slightly wavy. She was a fucking attractive girl, not necessarily my usual type, mainly because she was so much younger but something about her definitely had me drawn in. I found myself wondering why her eyes held so much sadness yet her smile said she was ecstatic. As I looked at her lips again I realised they were moving and she was speaking to me. "Hello, Trevor?" she laughed, waving a hand in front of my face. 

"Ah shit sorry cupcake. Was in a whole other world, what did ya say?" I asked, coming back to earth.

She laughed again. Fuck she had a nice laugh. "I said, are you alright to take me back home or do you want me to take a cab?" 

"Shit no don't worry about it, I got it. I'll take ya home seein as I'm headed that way too. Listen, here I want you to have this" I reached into my wallet and gave her $500.

"Woah, fuck. Trevor $500 for one set?" she asked, looking genuinely alarmed.

"Yeah fuck it, we made some good fucking money tonight with this set so you deserve it. This was all cause of you, sugar." I waved a hand dismissively. It's not like $500 was gonna be missed by me at all. "Come on, let's go. We can continue drinks back at mine if you like?" I asked, trying not to sound too hopeful in case she said no.

She grabbed her guitar and looked at her phone. "Sure" she said, and followed me into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love you all for reading, please let me know how you're finding it with some feedback, even if it's just a kudos! 
> 
> also the song from this chapter is follow me down by the pretty reckless in case you're wondering :)


	5. Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! this chapter is a little bit longer than the previous few, and heavy dialogue as our OC and trevor get to know each other. 
> 
> TW  
> a little warning, there is implied/referenced abuse, but none in the actual content! nothing specific mentioned.

The wind hit my numb face and danced around my hair as Trevor drove us back to Sandy Shores. The two shots I'd drank had left me with a soft buzz. I really wasnt used to downing whiskey. Still- I wasnt anywhere near drunk, and the buzz only added to the excitement I was already feeling from the high of the set back at the club, along with how well Trevor had told me it went down. Paired with the adrenaline of his erratic driving my heart was racing and I felt on top of the world, but remained on edge as we swerved close to other cars. 

We didn't really speak much on the way back. Trevor spent most of the journey on a phone call but the sound of the engine and the wind made it impossible for me to make out what it was about, only hearing snippets of a one sided conversation. He seemed agitated and as though it was an inconvenient time, eventually hanging up as we were pulling up to his trailer. Thankfully his mood immediately picked up again as he gestured for me to get out of the truck, him already heading to the stairs of the trailer. 

I followed him, slamming the truck door behind me. His trailer seemed slightly bigger than mine from the outside, but not by much. I noticed he had a garage at least though, something I didnt have. He held the door open for me "After you cupcake. Excuse the mess, I'm a busy man, ain't got time for all that domestic shit" he said unapologetically. 

"Dont worry about it" I smiled taking in the state before me. "You should have seen my trailer up until last night with the amount of crap I had to unpack" I reassured him while walking over to the sofa, moving an ashtray out of the way so I could sit.

"Beer?" he asked, already at the open fridge.

"Please." I responded holding my arm out to grab it from him. 

He grabbed his own and went and sat up on the kitchen counter, staring over at me. "So, unpacking huh? What's the story there then?" he asked then took a sip of his beer.

I took my own sip, feeling like I needed the alcohol to give me the bravery to delve into the mess that was my story. "Well.." I laughed wondering where to start. "It's certainly a story but I'm not sure how long it'd take. But basically I got here three days ago. If you couldn't tell already it was a pretty big move, being from England and all" I continued, taking another sip of beer.

"Yeah I had noticed" he nodded with a smirk. "I like the accent though. Better than the snobby LS pricks and definitely better than some of the inbred fucks out this end." he shook his head looking disgusted. "Why the big move then?" he pressed the topic.

I sighed and dragged my fingers through the top of my hair, getting it out of my face as I suddenly felt very hot and bothered like I was being interrogated. "Why so many questions?" I asked, half laughing, half frustrated. I really didnt want to talk about it so soon after moving away from the situation. I wanted time to forget first.

"Well lady, you're workin' for me and I dont know a fucking thing about you yet but your name." he held his arms out like he was searching for something.

"And it's not like I know you either Trevor, but you expect me to tell you my life story? You expect me to pour my heart out about how it got ripped apart? " I laughed again shaking my head in disbelief. Face it, I had no idea who this man was, and the first two encounters I'd had with him he'd nearly hit me with a vehicle or tried to rob my place of work. _Who even is this man, really?_ I thought as I looked up at him.

"Ah, so there is a story" he clapped his hands and rubbed them together with a grin on his face. Trevor didnt really seem like the type of guy to drop something. If he wanted to know something, it seemed like he pretty much always got what he wanted out of someone. 

I looked down at my feet and sighed. I finished off my beer and held the empty bottle out to him. "Well if you insist on a heart to heart, then you're gonna have to get more beer" I said smiling at him and raising a brow.

"At your service sweetheart" he growled, jumping down from the counter top and pulling the full crate out from the fridge. He went back to the table top putting the crate beside him and cracked open two more beers, handing me one.

"Thanks." I pondered on what to say while running my fingers up the side of my beer making the condensation run down the bottle and drop onto my lap. "I guess the cliché answer I could give you is that my ex broke my heart so I left to pursue music in big old Los Santos. But that really isnt it." I laughed and took a deep breath. 

"God you sound like a fucking hipster" he snorted, the look on his face irritated and mildly disgusted again. "Go on" he urged, sensing that there was much more to the story.

"Like I said, sounds cliché as fuck." I rolled my eyes, waiting a moment before thinking _fuck it, just get it out Elle._ There was no sugar coating it, not like Trevor looked like someone I needed to tip toe around or be sensitive with anyway. "My uh, ex. He did some pretty messed up stuff to me. Hurt me, along with cheating with my best friend." I looked at the floor the whole time.

"Ouch." was all Trevor could say, not being able to look at me just as much as I couldn't look at him.

"Yeah tell me about it. I kinda wish that's as bad as it got but it wouldnt be my life if it didnt come with more drama" I finally looked up at him and he had a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Wanna carry on or should I have just kept my fucking mouth shut?" he asked looking apologetic.

"The gates already open" I said waving my hand dismissing his apology. "Honestly it's fine, and _I'm fine_. I got out of it. But it turned out that he ended up being exactly the same with my best friend, he hurt her too. By then I'd already got out of my messed up situation. I couldn't go back to help her. I feel so fucking shitty about it but I just couldn't." I said standing up, finishing my second beer. I went over to stand beside where Trevor was sitting and grabbed another. 

"Well fuck them both, she betrayed you she doesn't deserve your fucking help" he all but screamed, defending my choices.

I nodded, but it didn't ease the guilt I always felt in my stomach. "That's what everyone told me. But being in that situation myself I know how hard it is to get out. The only reason I got out was because he traded me for her" I felt sick thinking about it all again. "The worst part is how it completely destroyed my friendship group. Alex, my ex. He has a twin brother, Jamie, practically one of my best friends too. And then Amelia obviously was like a sister to me until.." I trailed off not bothering to fill in the blanks. "We were all best friends but after everything happened I just had to leave. Maybe the hardest part was having to leave Jamie, who in all of this was innocent. But I couldnt stay around him as he stood by his family. There was no fixing it." I swallowed another large sip of beer, feeling it start to hit me now. "And so here I am in Sandy Shores" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. I looked Trevor in the eye, still standing beside him. I'd almost forgotten how close I was to him with how quiet he'd been the last few moments while I got my shit off my chest. 

"Well. Fuck me" he sounded lost for words and let out a long sigh. He raised his bottle towards me, tapping it against mine. "To forgetting all the bullshit" he toasted, and we both drank. I was relieved he didnt really say much about it all. He seemed to read the situation well enough to know that all I needed was to say it out loud and move on. But at least he knew what was going on in my head now. 

The silence was nice for a couple of minutes, the only sounds our breathing. I was starting to feel more intoxicated now, having drunk so quickly. In the moments that neither of us spoke I kept drifting into my own world and forgetting where I was. I perched back on the sofa and leaned forward with my elbows on my knees, cupping my face in my hands to look up at Trevor, still on the worktop.

"So." I broke the silence. "Who exactly is Trevor Phillips then? _Your_ turn." I nodded towards him.

He jumped down from the counter top while giving a short laugh and sat beside me on the sofa sideways, one leg curled to face me, the other hanging over the sofa and his foot on the floor. I turned to mirror him pulling both legs up into my chest and rested my arms on my knees. "Oh cupcake. Trust me when I say you dont wanna know" he laughed again, shaking his head and avoiding my gaze.

"Well actually, I _do_." I gave him an annoyed look. This man had just pulled the heart wrenching truth out of me and was giving me nothing in return. And for some reason I'd told him everything. Partly due to the fact that I wanted to know more about him too. Being in his company had made me feel somewhat normal again and a little less alone. Even with his shifty ways, I was curious and not put off. He had helped me out a lot the last couple days truthfully. 

He put his arm on the back of the sofa stretching it behind me and leaned forward towards my face. "No, really sweetheart. You don't. I ain't a good guy." 

My heart was beating hard in my chest and I could smell the beer on his breath with him this close to me. I'd never seen him this close up, maybe it was the beer I'd had but I realised how handsome he actually was. A little rough around the edges like I'd thought previously, but still attractive. My eyes drifted to his mouth, and that scar through his top lip. I followed my eyes up his face back to those brown eyes, looking right back at me. 

"What if I don't care that you're not a good guy?" I tested the water, my stomach doing flips with anxiety at my own words. A smile appeared on his lips.

"A brave one? I like it" he chuckled under his breath, leaning closer. He lingered there for what felt like an eternity. We were both startled out of our drunken, mesmerised and a little too intense stare by Trevor's ringtone coming from his front pocket. I snapped out of my daze and realised how close to this mans face I'd just been. He answered the phone after groaning at the caller ID. 

"WHAT NOW RON?! I'm a little fucking busy." he snapped down the phone, talking through his teeth while turned away. "Again? After the run in we had last night? Shit shit shit SHIT! You'd think those morons would learn to stay the fuck away from _my territory._ Have my truck loaded with all the guns and bullets you can find. I'll be out there in 10. Don't make me fucking wait Ronald!" he hung up and threw his phone against the wall. I shuffled back on the sofa a little taken aback by the conversation.

 _What the fuck.._ I thought over the sound of my heart racing. 

"Looks like we're gonna have to call it a day sugar tits." he said stroking my cheek which immediately flushed at the contact. "Guess I'll catch you on your next shift" he winked and stood up, exiting the trailer leaving me still sat there.

"RONALD?" I heard him yell as the door slammed shut.

Fuck. _Fuck_. What the hell had just happened. I stood up, my legs shaking slightly as they'd gone dead from my position sat on the sofa. I looked around the trailer that wasnt mine and placed my beer on the table next to a pile of adult magazines. I rolled my eyes and turned to leave the trailer.

When I stepped outside the trailer Trevor's truck had already vanished. I'd had the intention of getting to know this man tonight only to be left even more confused and conflicted. Moments ago I'd been centimetres away from his lips, only to now be stood in the rain of a dark night, as he raced off with a truck full of guns doing fuck knows what.

Now more than ever I just wanted to know.. _who the fuck is Trevor Phillips?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you thought of this chapter! if it was too long or if you prefer the longer chapters! and as always any feedback whatsoever, a comment or kudos would mean the world and keep me motivated! thank you my loves <3


	6. Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter may be a little shorter but it's a necessary filler because the next chapter after this will be from trevor's pov! thank you so much to everyone who's left kudos so far i love u all :)

Once again that high pitched scream of the alarm clock woke me from a sleep deeper than I'd had in a long time. I'd forgotten all about the shift at the liquor store I had today, otherwise I wouldn't have drank so much last night. It was becoming a habit, having maybe one beer too many the night before an early starting shift. I sat up in bed, stretching to ease the pain in my neck from sleeping on my front with my face pressed into the pillow. My head was absolutely killing me and I felt sick. Being in a liquor store around more alcohol all day definitely didnt sound appealing. 

Reluctantly I slowly dropped my feet over the side of the bed and felt like crawling to the bathroom. Instead I paced myself to the kitchen sink, my hand over my eyes slightly to dull the light that was causing my eyes to hurt from their sensitivity. I poured a glass of water and sipped at it, slowly at first then realized how thirsty for water I was and downed the whole glass. Today was going to be rough and it was going to be long. Not even bothering to look at the clothes I picked out, I changed and put on my flip flops and headed outside. It wouldn't quite take me half an hour to walk to the store but with the way I felt, I needed to pace it there and hope today would be as dead as my first shift. 

As I walked I began to recall the events of yesterday. _Oh God_. I screamed at myself internally, remembering how I'd told Trevor my entire sob story. I cringed at the idea of looking vulnerable to another person, after wanting to come to a new place and leave that person behind. I hated feeling vulnerable. And Trevor being the complete opposite of the word made me feel even more so. 

I sighed as I remembered how the conversation had steered to me trying to get to know him a little better, to try and satisfy this deep curiosity I had within me about him. He'd given me nothing, yet somehow lured me in even more- quite literally, as the night had ended with us inches from each others faces. The desire I'd felt in that moment was overwhelming but accompanied with something close to fear. I had no clue what this man was, or what he did when he ran off last night. _With a truck full of guns_. For someone so likeable, he seemed like he should be so _un_ likeable behind it all. I just couldn't work him out. 

My mind rambling had distracted me from the fact I was headed to work. When I finally arrived at the door I rolled my eyes remembering I actually had a shift to do. Walking in the heat had made me feel even more sick. I headed into the store and took a can of beer beer from one of the fridges and held it against my forehead trying to relieve both the heat and the ache bouncing around my head. I sat behind the counter and closed my eyes, praying for no customers. 

A vibration from my pocket along with the chime of my text tone startled me into opening my eyes as I dropped the beer can from my head. I could hear it fizzing in the can as it rolled away from me. 

**_Sorry about leavin u last night. Business stuff. Will make it up 2 u. ;-)_** It was Trevor. _Business stuff_? I pondered inside my head. What kinda business stuff involves a vehicle full of weapons in the middle of the night. 

_**Dont worry about it, it was getting late anyways :-) x**_ I responded, regretting the 'x' as soon as it was sent. I purposely didn't mention anything about the circumstances of why he disappeared, for one I would probably not get an answer out of him anyway, but also I was kind of anxious of the answer. 

_**What r u doin now sugar ? x**_ he responded almost instantly. For some reason that made me smile. 

_**Work. Hungover as fuck. I need to stop forgetting I have a job :/ x**_ I quickly replied then put my phone in my pocket, determined not to look at it again even if he text back.

That sickly feeling had come back and my bright phone screen wasn't doing wonders for my head. I left the counter to look in the stock room to find a bottle of water in desperate need of hydration. The only bottles were packed up in the plastic wrapping and were warm having not been refrigerated, but I picked one up anyway and took a large gulp. It was darker back here so I sat in the corner on the floor for a moment to try to pull myself together. It was cut short as I heard the door of the store open, making my heart jolt. 

I stood up, instantly feeling dizzy from the sudden speed and grabbed onto the counter as I looked up to greet the customer ready to fake being perfectly okay- only to see that it was Trevor. My head was still spinning as I heard him speak. "Elle? You okay, ya dont look good?" I saw him come closer from my peripheral vision but I couldn't turn to look, still dizzy. I felt his hands grab my arms as he tried to support me. He pulled me towards his chest, which is when I noticed the smell before I saw it. Blood. His white shirt was covered in patches of blood. Before I could even comprehend who's blood it was or why it was there, I had an overwhelming sense of dread as I felt my stomach churn. The smell was the last straw for my nausea. "I'm going to be sick" I said quietly while stumbling out of his grasp towards the doors and immediately vomiting outside the store. 

I tried to stand up straight and regain my balance, hearing somewhere very faintly Trevor saying something- but I couldnt see him, and everything slowly went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know how you're finding this so far :)


	7. Ambivalence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TREVORS POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while to get up guys i had a uni deadline!! this chapter is trevors pov before things get a little more exciting!!! this chapter basically features trevor trying to work out potentially fluffy emotions lol. a short one again but a necessary insight! :)

For a man that had been involved in more than my fair share of gun fights, armed robbery and murder- those things had never made me flinch or feel an ounce of anxiety or nerves. The feeling that was consuming my entire body as I raced over to the limp, unconscious girl on the pavement was one that was completely foreign to me and I didnt know how to handle it. One minute I'd been walking into the store with the intention of getting her to ditch her shift at work, or at least make her day hell by not leaving her alone. After skipping out on her last night I had wanted to see her again, but the next thing I knew she was running outside the store barely able to hold her weight on her legs before chucking up over the side of the store wall. She didn't look right and before I could get over to her to help her she had hit the floor. 

" **Elle**?" I shouted, my voice gruff and low as I reached down to face her towards me, holding her head in my hands. Out cold. Moving one hand away from her head I gently shoved at her shoulders as an attempt to wake her up. Fucking nothing. Her face was covered by her blond hair which I swiped back trying to look at her eyes but they were tightly shut. I could still hear her breathing, which eased my panic only slightly as I lifted her up over my shoulder. I couldn't think what to do with her other than carry her back to my trailer and hope that she'd come round soon. If anyone saw me now and knew anything about me and the things I got up to, they'd assume I was carrying a dead body. The thought made me feel nervous again, which confused the hell out of me because if I actually **_was_** carrying a dead body, I couldn't give a fuck if anyone saw, I'd just make them one more to add to the count. I picked up my pace, almost at a half run just to get her somewhere safer and out of the sun which was blazing hot as fuck today. 

Finally reaching my trailer I reached one arm out to push everything from my bed and placed her on it, laying her down. Her face was flushed and sweaty and her whole body was exuding insane heat. _What the fuck do I do_? I thought to myself. I'd never been in a situation like this, not having an answer to a problem. If it were anyone else I'd just wait it out but for some reason I just wanted her to wake up and speak to me so I knew everything was alright. 

"RON?" I yelled trying to hide the worry I could feel trying to escape into my voice. "Get the hell over here now and make it fucking quick." I raged, walking outside of the trailer again to wait for him to show up. I balled my fists out of frustration, looking back at the trailer where Elle was laying, wanting to be looking at her and checking her over. _Hurry the fuck up Ronald_! I screamed internally just wanting some fucking answers to this problem. 

"Y-yes Boss?" he said pathetically running over to me. 

"We've got a fucking problem" I explained, gesturing for him to hurry up.

"Those bikers again?" he assumed, instantly pissing me off.

"No Ronald I dealt with those fuckers already, this is a _different_ kinda problem." I walked inside with him following me. "She passed out, I dunno what's wrong with her." I gestured to the bed as he looked at Elle then back at me with wide eyes.

"The girl from the store? I guess if you're not gonna take her to the hospital Trevor you gotta just wait till she wakes up" he suggested, pushing his glasses up his nose acting so fucking wise. "Wait it out and get her plenty of water and food when she comes round."

"You think I dont fucking know that you moron? If her boss shows up at work or if anyone saw me headed there hes gonna assume something happened to her." I yelled, disguising my worry about her as something else. I knew I had to wait it out but I didn't want to.

"She got a phone on her? Maybe she has her boss as a contact" he suggested. 

I walked to the bedroom and carefully turned her so I could get her phone out of her back pocket, throwing it to Ron. "Here, you deal with that and stay here, I'm gonna go get some shit from the store in case she wakes up" I looked back at her once more hoping she'd be either awake or in a better state when I returned.

"Ok boss" he shouted after me as I left.

 _Try to keep fucking calm Trevor_ I told myself, hitting the sides of my head with my fists. 

  
-

Rather than pay a visit to the store I'd decided to raid Sandy Shores Medical Centre and score IV fluids to try help whatever the hell had happened to Elle. I'd been back about 4 hours, Ron had helped me hook them up and then fucked back off to his trailer to wait it out. She was still out cold but looked better physically, the sweating and body heat all back to normal. I kept checking on her what must have been every 10 minutes, leaving her in peace in the bedroom while I lay on the sofa trying to not completely overthink the situation and why I gave so much of a shit. For some fucking reason I was worried, like I genuinely gave a crap about this girl. 

Yesterday she'd been fun to mess around with, I'd been trying to scare her off even though I really didn't want that. I was more testing the waters with her to see how easy she would bolt at knowing parts of the real Trevor Phillips she had no idea of yet. I couldn't help but feel like I cared about her even more after she'd told me everything about her past and why she moved out here. I didn't really say much on the subject but inside I'd been raging and had to stop my fists from balling up in anger that those people had treated her that way. Maybe it was because she was the only person who had given me the time of day in fuck knows how long, the only person who'd laughed and smiled and had a conversation with me. I think my fear of what was wrong with her right now was fear of her suddenly not being around. But why did I care? I had never needed anyone and I wasn't about to start needing someone now. Is it because I wanted her to feel the same way about my company too? I enjoyed hers, I wanted her to feel that about me. I closed my eyes begging the overthinking to stop. It was making me angry because it was emotions I didn't know I was capable of. Anger felt like the only way to stop it.

I'd had enough and stood up, throwing the beer I'd been drinking at the wall, fed up of the speculations and emotions raging around my head. The silence that came after the smash of the glass was so deafening that I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard the familiar voice that I'd been longing for all day.

" _Trevor_?"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a kudos if you're liking this so far, even better please leave me a comment if you have the time! thank you all for reading :)


	8. Sentient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! so excited to upload this chapter! this is my longest chapter so far, exciting things!! pls be prepared for some smut!!

The sharp noise of glass shattering jolted me upright. My mind raced a hundred miles an hour with so many questions and thoughts about what had happened and how I had got to where I am now. What did I last remember, who was there and who brought me here? It felt like days since the last thing I could remember, heading to work and then.. _oh God_. Puking my guts up and then.. I must have blacked out. I remembered the dizziness and the headache. And Trevor? I looked around the bedroom pretty confident that I was in his trailer even though I'd never seen his bed before. 

"Trevor?" I called out hesitantly, hoping it was his trailer and not some random stranger. 

"Elle?" I heard rushed shuffling come towards the bed. "Oh you're awake thank fuck." Trevor sighed and held his hands up to his head. 

I breathed a sigh of relief. "How long was I out for?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"About 6 hours, just under." he said as he sat on the end of the bed.

"Shit" I mumbled to myself. "Did you bring me here?" I asked looking up at him as he nodded.

"Well I couldnt exactly leave you there sugar, you'd have got pretty bad sunburn on a day like today" he joked but looked worried beneath his humour.

"Thank you Trevor" I reached out to touch his hand to reinforce how grateful I was. "What's this?" I asked, touching the IV wires going into my arm. 

"I got some fluids from the hospital, just to hydrate you cause I had no idea how long you'd be out, or why you even passed out in the first place" he explained, shrugging.

 _He just got fluids from the hospital? How?_ I thought to myself. 

"Honestly I just hadn't eaten a whole lot yesterday or this morning. I pretty much drank on an empty stomach last night and then didn't get to sleep it off or refuel this morning. The heat didn't help." I laughed at my own stupidity for allowing myself to get in such a state. "But thank you again, sorry if I worried you" I smiled at him to reassure him that I felt fine now. However he got the fluids, they'd worked a miracle on how I felt now. 

"Nah don't mention it. Gotta look after my employees. Speaking of which-" he stopped to throw me my phone. "This has been going off none stop since Ron text your boss to say you'd had to leave" 

I grabbed the phone and looked at the text that had been sent. 

_**Peter. Need you to cover Elle's shift. She's passed out and Trevor has taken her home.** _

It was an incredibly vague message and I dreaded to think of the responses I must have from Peter. 12 missed calls.

_**Elle?! Has that psycho taken you?** _

_**Are you alright?** _

_**Where's he taken you, should I call the police?** _

Fuck. I shook my head and dialed his number. He answered on the second ring.

"Trevor I swear to God if you don't tell me where she is I'll have the police trace her cell-" Peter shouted down the phone rather over confidently and loud enough for Trevor to hear at the end of the bed. He snatched the phone out of my hand before I could stop him.

"Oh really buddy, and then what huh? What are you gunna do from six feet under fucking ground hey-" he growled down the phone before I grabbed it back trying not to panic. I shot him a glare for not helping the situation and he laughed in return. 

"Peter." I said a little breathlessly after wrestling my phone back. "Look I promise I'm okay, Trevor found me passed out and brought me somewhere safe and he's looked after me. I just woke up, sorry I couldn't reply any sooner."

"Are you just saying that? Use a code word if you're not safe" he said with disbelief.

"No Peter I promise I'm fine. I'm so sorry you had to cover my shift. I'll be back in for my next shift I promise." I said to comfort him and hopefully force him to believe me if I assured him I'd be in by my next shift. 

"She'll be back at work when I say she's fucking ready, I ain't messing around Peter, she'll be back when I say so. The girl needs rest" Trevor shouted from the end of the bed loud enough for Peter to hear down the line.

"Look Elle, take it easy yeah. Have the week off. I'll see you around." he said in a hurry and hung up. 

I rolled my eyes at Trevor who seemed smug at getting his way. I don't know what he thought he was getting out of this but he was enjoying it nonetheless. I gently pulled the IV from my arm and sat more upright on the bed, a little closer to Trevor.

"Did you really have to make that harder than it already was?" I joked, giving him a forced annoyed look. 

"What's the harm in a bit of fun, plus I got you the week off cupcake, you're welcome" he said holding his arms out for a hug he wasnt going to receive.

"No, you cost me my pay for the week" I laughed, pushing his arms away from me.

He held his hands up in defeat. "Alright alright, I meant what I said though I need to make sure you've rested and are ready to go back. How ya feeling now? Need somethin to eat?" he asked. His concern was intriguing to me but it was welcome. It was nice feeling taken care of.

"Honestly I feel like a new woman. I feel fine, I promise" I replied, and I genuinely meant it. I felt like I'd had 3 days sleep. "I guess I'm a little hungry though" I said as my stomach growled. "Or a lot" I laughed. 

"Good, I'll go get some food. I went to your trailer and got some clothes cause I didnt know how long you were gunna be uh, unconscious. So if you wanna change feel free to wait till I'm back" he said grinning. 

"You broke into my trailer!?" I asked, not as shocked as I maybe would be if anyone else had, but this was Trevor. 

"And you got puke on my shirt, who's keeping score?" he turned around holding his middle fingers up on both hands. "One all" he said as he left the trailer laughing to himself. 

I shook my head with a smile on my face. I couldn't help but notice Trevor had a very common habit of making me smile, even if he was being a total dick. He had made me smile countless times over our few encounters, even taken care of me too. I stood up and walked to the sofa where a small pile of my clothes were dumped, changing into something cooler as the trailer had become stuffy even though the sun was starting to get lower. Fuck, I really had been knocked out all day. I was so thankful Trevor had happened to be there at the store, God knows the state I'd be in if he hadn't. 

I sat down on the sofa and used the hair tie on my wrist to put my hair into a lose braid to keep it out of my face. I began to think about how convenient it was that Trevor had been there and suddenly remembered through the dizziness that he had been covered in blood. My heart dropped again as I thought about the reality of whoever's blood it was and the situation Trevor must have been in for it to happen. I sighed and held my head in my hands. This man was confusing my feelings in a big way. All these red flags made everything I felt about him so conflicting. I knew he was dangerous. He had to be, from the things I've heard and seen in the last few days alone I could gather that myself. But also Peter's warning about him and the way he was worried what might've happened to me under Trevor's care was enough to make me question it all too. I wanted to be able to ignore it all because of how good I felt around him. I never thought I would smile and laugh so soon after moving here but Trevor had done that without even trying. However dangerous he did seem, I didn't feel like he was to me. I felt pretty confident that I'd never come under any harm by him. 

The door opening followed by Trevor stumbling in with boxes of Chinese food made me lift my head from my hands and sit in a more natural position so he didn't question if anything was wrong. 

"Right take your pick I just ordered a load'a shit from the menu cause I didn't know what to get. Help yourself cupcake" he gestured to the food on the kitchen counter. I walked over to him and without thinking about it too much I wrapped my arms around him and held him in a tight hug. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes, feeling relaxed instantly. He stiffened a little at my touch but relaxed too after a second and returned the hug. "Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?" he asked, breaking the hug to look at me with a raised brow.

"The food, as well as looking after me today. I appreciate it so much" I smiled at him and dug through the boxes quickly to find something good, my stomach felt so empty as a sudden wave of hunger came over me. 

"Don't worry about it, you needed help, I ain't all bad y'know. Old Trev is capable of some compassion." he said a little defensively but with a smile.

"Not all bad? Gonna enlighten me on the bad parts at any point?" I asked as I sat back on the sofa immediately shoving noodles into my mouth. _Oh my god._ Food had never tasted so good.

"Well what do you wanna know?" he asked curiously.

"Everything. But let's start with who's blood you were covered in when you showed up at my workplace. Not to mention that the last I'd seen of you before that you were driving off in a truck loaded with guns" I laughed to hide any judgement or fear that may have been present in my voice. I didn't wanna make him angry by asking all these questions but I needed answers, so I had to tread carefully. 

"Bikers. Members of The Lost. Let's just say it's a mutual rivalry, always gonna end up with one of us on the wrong end of a bullet and it ain't gonna be fucking me, so it has to be them. Next?" he replied confidently as if it was no big deal. 

"So the blood yesterday was the bikers? And if you hadn't killed them, they'd have killed you?" I asked more trying to reassure myself in some kind of way. 

"Yup." he said simply. 

"Okay." I said between more mouthfuls of food. "So what else is there? You told me before you're not a good guy. Why?" I pressed, wanting him to tell me, rather than me have to ask.

"Robbery. Murders, sometimes just recreational fun, mostly people who deserved it or who were getting in the way of our plans. I'm involved in a group I guess you could say. We pull off scores- fuck, people get hurt but we get rich. Dunno if you heard about the Union Depository a while back.. seeing as you just moved here. Damn impossible job that could only end up in certain death. We fucking pulled it off. Easily I may add. 4 tonnes of gold just like that. Fucking gone. My cut was 40 million. Biggest score of my life not to mention the other guys who got the same."

He said it all so calmly, sat beside me on the sofa with his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling as he spoke. There was silence for a number of seconds after he finished speaking and I hadn't moved the whole time. My mouth just sort of hung open. I was shocked. And also insanely impressed? This wasn't a thing I'd ever imagined happened in real life- and I was sat in front of a master of it. Don't get me wrong, it was fucked up. People had died because of him. His way of life was so abnormal, it sounded exciting, terrifying, wrong and a constant thrill. I didn't know how to feel. 

"That's.. insane" I finally said, him snapping his head round to look at me. "40 million and you still live in a trailer in Sandy Shores?" I laughed at the craziness of it.

"This is home. Always will be. It's away from the fucking noise and it's all I need. I'm happy here" he shrugged. 

"Fair enough I guess" I agreed, continuing to eat my food. I could feel him staring at me intensely. I dropped my fork from my mouth and put my food to the side so I could turn sideways on the sofa to meet his gaze. "What?" I confronted him, uncomfortable by his stare.

"What do you mean fucking _what_? I just told you all that and you ain't even blinked an eye?" he was looking at me with such a bewildered expression. "Why ain't you running out that door to the cops right now? Or why ain't you afraid? How many times do I gotta tell you _? I ain't a good guy_." he looked frustrated.

"Is that what you want? To scare me off? It's not working." I laughed at his expression as his confusion and frustration grew even bigger on his face. 

"No it's not what I fucking want! But it's what anyone else would do! What's wrong with you sugar, are you fucking insane?" he stood up, pacing back and forth between the kitchen counter and the door to his bed. "Everyone leaves old Trevor at some point, I told you this to make you leave so you didn't do it later when I might give a fuck that you've gone!" he hit his fists against his head a few times, stopping pacing and leaning on the kitchen counter facing away from me. He was breathing heavily from getting so worked up. I stood up and walked over to where he was standing not sure how to calm him down or if he even wanted comfort. But it hurt to see him get so mad over thinking he needed to scare me off- when honestly I didn't want him to and his efforts so far hadn't done the job, which made me wonder what it would actually take to do it. There couldn't be much worse. 

"Trevor.." I said as calmly as I could, reaching out a hand to his arm to get him to face me.

"What!?" he spat, looking at me with red eyes. He instantly softened his expression as he finally faced me.

"You haven't scared me off. I don't care about any of that." I assured him, rubbing his arm to ease his frustration. The tension his body held evaporated at my touch and he looked at me with longing eyes.

Although the tension had left his body it was thick in the air and the space between us. His gaze darted between my eyes as if they were looking for permission, to which I nodded slowly. My heart was beating what felt like a hundred times a second as he circled an arm around my waist. He didn't close the gap between us, looking weary of what was happening. Both of our breathing was the only sound in the trailer, and each breath felt like a lifetime. It was agony feeling the space between us. I took a step forward, closing the gap and pressing my waist against his, all the while maintaining eye contact. I placed a hand on his chest and could feel his heart beating just as fast as mine.

"Please just kiss me Trevor" I sighed, unable to stand it anymore. That was all he needed to hear, firming his grip on my waist and pressing me into him tighter as he placed his other hand at the back of my head guiding me to his lips. The kiss was fast and desperate from us both, the moments leading up to it had built for too long for us to have any control. He moaned against my mouth, a deep, aroused yet satisfied growl. The noise encouraged a quiet moan to escape from me too as he pushed me hard against the kitchen counter. I brushed my hands up his back, all the way up to his neck then caressed his head in both hands as the kiss became more controlled. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, moaning again at the contact. I could feel him getting hard against me and it was difficult to control myself enough to not beg him to rip my clothes off. He slowed his movements down and trailed his kisses down my neck and over my collarbone before finally pulling away to look at me. His face was so soft and calm compared to 2 minutes ago. 

"Are you okay?" I asked him as he pulled his body away from mine.

"I just can't believe you're still here." he said quietly, looking at the ground.

I moved to try meet his gaze again but he didn't look at me. "Of course I'm still here. Did I do something wrong?" I asked, worried I'd fucked something up.

That was enough for him to finally look at me. His head snapped up and he walked back over to me, lightly grabbing my arms. "Elle, no. Of course fucking not, sugar. You were perfect.. you _are_ perfect. That's the problem. I had to stop because if I'd have carried on, I'd have fucked you, and I wanted to, believe me I wanted to. But if I did, that would be it. If we ever did that, and you left... I just can't be left by another person Elle. And you're _different_." he was getting heated again as he spoke the words, unintentionally getting caught up by what he was saying and pulling my waist closer again. "I really can't let it happen.." his voice trailed off as he moved his hand further away from my waist, down to my leg. My breathing hitched as he traced his finger along the seam of my shorts.

"Stop overthinking it" I whispered into his neck as his hand made it's way up to the front of my shorts, lingering there until I lightly thrusted my hips forward, giving him the go ahead. I gripped the hair at the nape of his neck as he slipped his hand down the front of my shorts and underwear, rubbing circles in just the right spot. I moaned out of relief of finally being touched by him, unaware of how badly I'd wanted it. I pressed myself against him, becoming so intensely aroused that I just wanted to feel his body on mine. I grabbed the waistline of his jeans and pulled his hips into mine and kissed him as he continued to touch me. His erection hardened at the contact of our bodies, his free hand grabbing the back of my hair. 

" _Fuck_." he moaned, breaking the kiss and pulling his hands away. He grabbed at my shorts and pulled them to my feet, along with my underwear. He looked at me for a moment before standing up and picking me up, placing me on the sofa. He kneeled down infront of me, opening my legs and staring with hungry eyes. His fingers went straight to my clitoris, gaining an instant moan of pleasure from me, then trailed down in a slow, drawn out motion. He looked me in the eye, causing me to bite my lip as he slowly slipped one finger inside of me. I'd not felt this feeling for a long time but I didn't remember ever feeling so fucking turned on by anyone before. His movements were slow, to the point it was driving me insane- but in a good way. He entered a second finger, curling them at the end of each thrust, causing me to moan each time. 

"Fuck, Trevor.." I breathed shakily, my arousal growing. My moans spurred him on as he leaned forward and began running his tongue slowly over my sensitive spot. Fuck, it felt so intense. He literally drove me insane. His slow motions with his tongue partnered with the gentle thrusts around my gspot had me close already. "Keep going.." I moaned loudly "Trevor I'm gonna c-" 

Our moment and my climax was robbed from us as the sound of a gun quickly followed by the _ting_ of metal interrupted us at potentially the worst timing possible. Trevor pulled back, staying low and pulling me down flat on the sofa. I screamed as more shots came, flying off the metal. 

"Who the fuck is that Trevor?" I asked, my eyes wide with fear. 

"Could be several different answers sweetheart, just stay the fuck down okay?" he looked me in the eye, one second too long to be just casual. He was worried about me. I nodded and did as I was told. Trevor picked up his phone and I heard the recipient answer after only one ring. 

"Ron, situation. Can you see?" he near whispered down the phone, but it was more of a growl due to his anger. 

"On it boss." I heard Ron reply then hang up.

There was silence between us two as shots kept coming, pinging off the metal until one shot got through the window. 

"Shit, shit, shit!" Trevor yelled, the shot was too high to hit us but this person- whoever they were, was getting closer with their shots. We heard the gun fire one more time and I closed my eyes dreading where it would hit. The noise of the bullet hitting metal or glass never came and instead was followed by a grunt. Trevor threw my shorts at me and I put them on immediately. Fast footsteps approached the trailer and my heart skipped a beat and my skin felt hot all over. I suddenly felt sick again, but mostly out of the intense fear. The footsteps came up the stairs and the trailer door opened, my anxiety reaching a whole new level. 

"Trevor, Boss, you okay?" came Ron's voice, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Depends, is that fucker dealt with?" Trevor asked, inspecting the broken window caused by a flying bullet. 

"Yes sir" Ron answered in military like fashion. 

"Good. On your fucking way then Ronald" he barked and Ron muttered unintelligible rambles as he left the trailer. 

Trevor turned to me with a sorry look on his face. "Elle, I'm so fucking sorry, are you alright?" 

"I'm fine" I laughed, my shaking just about stopped. "I mean, I'm pissed some dick you have a problem with stole my orgasm but other than that I'll live" I joked, giving him a smile.

"You're insane do you know that?" he asked me, his head tilting to the side.

"Huh?" I raised a brow, offended slightly.

"Today I told you I have killed people, robbed millions, and then nearly had you killed by some methed up biker and you're sat here complaining that I didn't finish you off" he laughed shaking his head. 

I knew what he was saying was true. I couldn't believe myself either. "Maybe I like the thrill." I replied, standing up and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He chuckled at my false confidence. 

"Oh yeah? Well, theres a whole lot more where that came from, sweetheart.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never a dull moment with Trevor! 
> 
> hello my loves! hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! pls leave a comment or a kudos to help me write! thank you for reading :)


	9. Dissimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old face makes itself known in LS. This chapter has a fair amount of inner dialogue, more just explaining Elles past. 
> 
> Buckle up for some fucked up shit coming over the next couple chapters.

For the first morning since I'd moved here, I wasn't woken by my deafening alarm clock alerting me that it was far too early to be awake. Instead, the light of the sun peeking through my trailer window at 9am was a welcome change. Trevor had insisted that I came back to my trailer after the ordeal with that one biker who thought he could take him out last night. The one who's timing couldn't have been more frustrating. I'd agreed to come home but only if he stayed too, I was worried more bikers would show up and something might happen to him, but I played it off as wanting him to make sure I was alright after my little stunt passing out yesterday. 

When I fully woke up I realised that I was in my bed, which wasn't the place I last remembered being. Trevor and I had been up most of the night talking, seeing as I wasn't particularly tired after spending most of the day unconscious. I must have fallen asleep at some point in the early hours of this morning and I assumed Trevor must have moved me to my bed. I could hear the soft sounds of his snoring coming from my living space, so he must have stayed on the sofa. I decided I wouldn't wake him and chose to go for a shower, my hair was desperate for a wash after becoming a tangled mess from my nights sleep. 

I turned on the shower and walked back to my bedroom closet to get a towel while it heated up. On my way back to the bathroom I looked over to Trevor on the sofa with a cap over his face blocking the sun that was coming through my kitchen window. I smiled at the sight, noticing how strange it felt seeing him this calm and quiet for once. I headed back into the bathroom and dropped my clothes on the floor, entering the shower. The warm water was a welcome feeling, releasing the tension I felt over my scalp from sleeping with my hair tied too tight. After shampooing and cleansing I sat under the water for a while just letting it hit my neck and shoulders in a spot that felt incredible. The bed wasn't particularly comfortable and I'd been waking up stiff every morning. You get what you pay for here for sure, and the living was definitely cheap. After a while I stood up again and turned off the water, grabbing my towel and tying it around me. I rubbed the steam off the bathroom mirror and used my fingers to de-tangle my hair. Most days I didn't wear much makeup, so I patted my face dry then concealed a few areas of my face, put on some mascara, a little blush and some lip balm then headed back to my room. I dropped my towel and put on my lilac silk robe and headed to the kitchen to make myself some coffee, before quietly walking outside to sit on the sofa on the trailers porch. It was a beautiful day again, as most days had been here so far. The sun was blazing down from a cloudless sky. I thought I'd sit out so my hair would dry pretty quick. This was probably the most relaxed I'd felt since moving into my trailer, as well as the first chance I'd actually got to enjoy it. Every day so far had been busy, it felt like my first proper day off. 

I'd probably been sat out for 30 minutes by the time my hair dried, leaving it with it's natural slight wave. Not many people had passed by and I'd still not heard any movement from Trevor. Everything was incredibly quiet, so when footsteps turning the corner to my trailer approached, I jumped out of a daydream I didn't even realise I'd been in. It was Ron.

"Hey Elle, Trevor here?" he asked sheepishly.

"Hey, uh yeah he is, he's asleep on the sofa still" I smiled. "You need something?" I asked him. 

"No, not me, no no its Michael. Can you let him know when he wakes up, he's been banging on his door all morning. I'll see ya around, thanks" he scurried off, kind of half limping. That felt like such a weird interaction but I shrugged it off and went inside, heading straight to get changed after feeling rather under dressed in front of Ron. I closed the curtain to my room and opened the wardrobe, selecting a knee length pale blue summer dress. 

"Shutting me out of the show are we now?" came a voice from the curtain, making my heart jump out of my chest. 

"Shit you scared me to death Trevor!" I yelled, throwing the dress in my hands at his face, which he blocked before it made contact. "I thought you were still asleep." I said as he pulled the curtain back to allow himself into the room. 

"I was, til I heard you come inside and I saw that fine ass walking by" he said with a grin on his face. He'd woken up in a very particular mood, obviously. He wrapped his arms around my waist, one hand brushing up the fabric of my robe. 

"Before you try whatever it is you're thinking, Ron just came by, some guy called Michael is at your trailer looking for you" I told him, his face frowning instantly. His hands fell from my body and went straight to his head. 

"Fucking fuck. What is it with every asshole in the county interrupting my fucking time with you? I spend every damn day by myself and nobody even fucking calls. Then I actually wanna be somewhere, with you.. and everyone suddenly remembers Trevor fucking exists!" he was pacing in the same way he did last night. 

"Hey Trevor, its okay. I'll be here whenever you've dealt with.. whatever it is with Michael. Is this someone else who's trying to hurt you?" I asked, afraid of him leaving if it were.

He laughed at the idea. "Oh cupcake, that motherfucker has probably thought about killing me more times than anyone else on the planet. But no. He is nothing to worry about, always been too much of a pussy" he scoffed. "He's a very old _friend_.. one of my partners, from the heist I told you about last night, among many others"

I felt a little more at ease knowing he wasn't going to have to run off to yet a other gun fight. "Well when you've dealt with whatever business this is, I'll be right back here" I smiled at him and put my hands at his waist, him doing the same to mine in return. He groaned and tilted his head back in frustration.

"Fine. But this is the last fucking person I'm letting ruin my day." he said angrily, releasing my waist and stomping out of the trailer. I laughed at how much of a toddler he could act sometimes. A very angry, psychopathic toddler. I finally got dressed and put on my black vans to go sit back outside.

About 10 minutes later my phone buzzed and I had an unread message from Trevor. 

_**Sorry sugar this is gonna be a while. I dunno how long I'll b. C u tonight maybe x** _

I kind of felt a little empty inside knowing I'd not see Trevor all day. With a personality as big as his around it was very noticeable when it was gone. And also far too quiet. It was weird how I had only been here almost a week and Trevor had suddenly become a regular and almost dependant thing in my life. I thought about it for a while before realising I couldn't let myself get too attached, I still needed to be able to be just me. Get on with shit myself. At that moment my phone buzzed again. Expecting it to be Trevor, I was surprised to read a name a little closer to my past. Jamie. Honestly not someone I would have expected to hear from again, at least not for a long time.

**_Elle. I'm in LS. I'm so sorry that I stuck by Alex after all the shit he did. I realise I fucked up. I couldnt let you leave and not fix shit. Please hmu so we can talk. Jamie._ **

Fuck. My heart was in my throat, suddenly I felt like crying. It was relieving to hear from one of my best friends, I just couldn't believe that he had come all the way out here. 

**_Hey J, it's good to hear from you. I can be in LS in a couple hours if you wanna meet for a drink?_ **I replied. Only moments passed before I received a response.

_**That'd be great, lemme know when you're here and text me a location x** _

I dialled the number for a cab and went inside to grab my purse before sitting back on the porch to wait for it to arrive. I really needed to hurry up and get the money to buy a car, all these cab rides and lifts were starting to get tedious. A little over 10 minutes later the taxi arrived, sounding its horn. I walked over and sat in the back. 

"Hey, Bean Machine on Albany Avenue LS please" I instructed, then settled down for the journey. I text Jamie the location then looked up Trevor's contact. I thought about ringing him, mainly because I missed him. 

_**Hey Trevor, I'm headed to LS for the day. Let me know when you're finished with your business shit. See you later x** _

God I felt like a needy teenager. Not having him around and being in silence felt so foreign. It wasn't so much that I couldn't be without Trevor, I still barley knew him. The lack of his presence just reminded me I was on my own and that I knew nobody out here but him. My list of people to hang with wasn't exactly lengthy, so he was the only person I even had the option of missing. At least I had Jamie here for a while now too, however long or short it was. I was more just happy we would get to reconnect and rebuilt after everything his brother had put me through, and the effects it must have had on him too. I had known both Jamie and Alex since the age of 16, we all became close in our last couple of years in school. Alex and I started dating at about 19, so our eventually awful relationship had lasted almost 7 years. It wasn't always bad. Things were perfectly normal for the first year or so, it wasn't until we both had to work jobs and wanted to move in together that things messed up. I worked all the hours I could in 2 different jobs- both I fucking hated. The cafeteria job was where I met Amelia, who became a big part of our social circle too. Alex on the other hand kept fucking his job opportunities up, and I became the sole payer for our appartement while he sat on his ass gaming, drinking and eventually turning to drugs. With my money too. I supported him through it all, trying my best to help his addictions, find him new job prospects or apprenticeships. He eventually did find a job, working in a bar no less, not exactly helping to stop his problem with alcohol. At least then I wasn't paying for absolutely everything. Things felt like they were better by then, but slowly came the control. _Elle you spend too much time out with friends. Elle you spend too much time on your phone._ He would lock my phone with new passwords, or literally shut it in a locker at his work. He was a paranoid fuck, he didn't trust me for shit, which was ironic as he ended up being the cheat. Things eventually got worse with his manipulation, his degrading ways and selfishness. _I don't like the way you're dressed. I prefer your hair straight. I hate when you dont wear makeup. Stop drinking when we're with friends, you embarrass me._ This is the stuff no one took me seriously for if I ranted about how shit he made me feel. It was always just a joke and he 'wasn't serious'. Eventually he did show me how serious he was about it, when if I didn't oblige with his demands or did something he didn't like I'd be punished for it in unimagineable ways. Or if I didn't want to sleep with him; I was a bad girlfriend, not keeping to my role. He took exactly what he wanted, when he wanted. And when he didn't come to bed and demand to be intimate, those were the nights he'd got it elsewhere. It was like this for 2 years before I finally got out. The relief of being free came with crippling guilt, knowing that my role had only been shifted on to Amelia. Parts of me wishes I'd stayed to help her. But I also needed to be a thousand miles away from that part of my life. I was quite apprehensive about seeing Jamie, mainly because I associated his face with everything Alex did to me. It was pretty hard being friends with one and in a relationship with the other in a set of twins. 

My mind going into overdrive about the past had kept me occupied for the whole of the trip to LS. I exited the cab, which had parked on the opposite side of the road to Bean Machine, then paid and thanked the driver before checking my phone. Jamie had messaged to say he was already here and had found us a seat outside. I soon spotted him as I crossed the road. He was sat busy on his phone and didn't see me approach.

"Jamie" I shouted a little louder than normal to catch his attention.

He smiled as soon as he saw me. "Elle! Fuck it's so good to see you." he smiled and pulled me into a tight hug, it felt good seeing him too. The initial dread of being reminded of Alex evaporated, I was thankful they had always been such different people with contrasting personalities. It was what made it so easy to tell them apart. Jamie was overall much, much kinder. I'd not seen him for 4 months despite only just moving here. He'd grown his hair slightly longer and grown a beard, I'd only ever really seen him with stubble or a fresh shave. 

"Its good to see you too J, fuck I can't believe that you came all the way out here though!" I said as I sat down. 

"Like I said over text, this wasn't something that could be brushed over on a phone call. I fucked up bad and I know that now. Anyway, what's your order, it's on me" he insisted.

"Just a black coffee, one sugar please" I replied giving him a big smile.

"Glad that some things haven't changed then" he said giving me a wink before running inside to get our drinks. It was strange how normal it felt being together after everything, and after so long. He'd always been the person I was closest to in our group, losing him hurt more than anything in this whole situation. Honestly I was relieved he was finally on my side instead of standing by Alex just because he was family. Jamie came back pretty quickly with the drinks, the coffee house was dead today. 

"Here you are my love" he said, placing my drink in front of me. 

"Thank you. So, how long are you in town then?" I asked, eager to know how long I had a familiar face around to keep me out of that dreaded hole of loneliness. 

"Uh about 4 days is all I have booked for now, depends if I can find some cheaper motel or some shit, but 4 days was the starting plan. Where abouts you staying in LS, have you got your own place?" he asked, sipping his coffee.

"Nah, not LS. I'm a little further out just cause it's cheaper. The plan was to save and move to LS after a while. I'm kinda not sure if I wanna stay put now, I quite like where I am right now." I said, looking in the distance at nothing in particular and smiling to myself.

"Mhmm, I see. So, who is he then?" he asked, squinting at me with a smug grin.

"What?" I replied in shock. "No one! It's just quiet out there, LS is a bit of a big change from England. I think I'd get overwhelmed."

"Oh come on Elle I've known you long enough. Just because you were with Alex half your fuckin life doesn't mean I don't know when you're into someone. Spill it now." he said confidently.

I laughed, defeated. "It's literally nothing, I've been here what, five days? He's just the first person that I've sorta become friendly with. I've not made any other connections yet so he's my lifeline to living out here." I tried to sound as uninterested as possible so he didn't press on the subject, because even I didn't know what the fuck was happening with me and Trevor. I constantly had to remind myself _Elle, it's been less than a fucking week, chill out._

"Ok I'll bite. Anyway I'm just glad you're.. happy. You seem it anyway. You deserve it after all the bullshit, that I didn't help with at all. I'm sorry for my part. I just wanna make it right." he looked ashamed of himself.

I reached out and grabbed his hand. "Hey, you're here now. It's okay. I get it and you're more than forgiven. Uh, hows Amelia?" I dared to ask. I felt sweaty with nerves even mentioning it, worried for what may have happened.

"Oh. Ha. That.. well it literally ended right about the time you left. Alex left her, she wasn't what he wanted apparently and he just got rid of her like trash. She's a mess even though he treated her like he did you. She's in love with him for some fucking reason." he shrugged, seeming like he was over it all and just didn't give a damn about anything to do with that life anymore. 

"Shit. Well I'm glad that she's out of it, I've been feeling mortified thinking what the sick fuck might do to her." I felt so relieved that I didn't have to feel guilty anymore. Jamie seemed to wince at my words, but took a sip of his coffee to hide it. "Crap, I'm sorry J. I know he's your brother, it must be hard." I felt awful forgetting his feelings like that.

"No, no. You're right." he nodded. "I can't defend him anymore. I hurt you and I'm here to make that right." he looked up at the sky.

"Right.. I told you it's okay J, please let's just forget it now?" I smiled to hide my annoyance, seriously just not wanting to talk about that fucker any more. 

"Of course. So, uhhh if I still fancy staying out here a while, where is it you said you were staying?" he asked, looking back at me finally.

"Just some trailer park. It's a one bed, I couldn't exactly house you J, I'm sorry" I said shrugging. 

"No no I was more thinking of looking around the place for a cheaper stay. Where is it?" he pressed on.

"Just out in Blaine County" I replied, finishing off my coffee.

"Ahh I see. Well, who knows I may get sick of the sun. It's so hot I dunno why the fuck you moved here." he said, I detected mild annoyance in his voice. _Weird_. My phone buzzed, distracting me from the conversation. Trevor. My heart skipped a little reading his caller ID.

"Sorry J, one sec I just gotta take this call it's my Boss." I said while walking a few paces away. "Trevor, hey." I answered the call through a smile.

"Hey sugar, I just read your message, you still in LS? I'm out here too and finished that business shit, wanna lift back and we can finish what we started yesterday?" I could almost hear him grinning. I felt oddly relieved that he'd called. 

"A lift would be great. I'm at Bean Machine with an old friend. Kinda wanna escape and your offer sounds like the perfect reason." I said finding it really hard not to be excited to see him.

"An old friend in LS? Right.. okay sugar be there in 5." he hung up and I headed back over to Jamie. "Sorry about that. Look I kind of have to get back home, can we meet up some point before you head back?" I said, feeling shit when I saw him frown. 

"Oh right, sure I guess so" he shrugged.

"I'm sorry J, I just had plans today but obviously when I saw your message I wanted to try squeeze you into them. We'll hang soon?" I suggested. 

"Yeah of course, I get it, my message was out of the blue. Can't expect you to drop your life for me." he gave a small smile but looked annoyed. The horn of a truck sounding distracted us from each other, along with the noise of tires on the road coming to a halt, which made me turn round. 

"One ride to Sandy Shores m'lady" shouted Trevor over the noise of the traffic as he stood up in his driver seat with his arms outstretched to me. I rolled my eyes with a smile and turned to say goodbye to Jamie.

"Sandy Shores huh?" he asked, grinning. 

"Uh, yeah?" I replied, a bit confused.

"Nice, guessing that's your knight in shining armour. I'll hit you up later, see you whenever you're free enough" he said and turned to walk away before I could say anything in return. _That was really fucking weird_ I thought, frowning as I headed to Trevor's truck. 

"Hey baby." he said as I got in and slammed the door shut with a bit more force than required. "Woah what's up with you sugar?" he asked, trying not to laugh at the mood I was now in.

"Jamie came all the way out here to apologise for choosing his dick brother over our friendship. It turned weird. Like he got pissed at me for moving out here, and then for leaving just now. I dunno. Somethings off." I tried to ignore the feeling I had and settled into the truck seat for the trip ahead.

"The guy came all the way from England to say sorry? Sounds like he's either in love with you or wants you to move back. Or both." he laughed.

"I dunno. I also don't care, I think I just wanna forget today happened. I was excited to see him but it just went to shit to be honest. I'm over it, that's why I moved here in the first place. I didn't fucking ask to be followed." I sighed, my attempts at chilling out not going to plan. Trevor obviously sensed my genuine annoyance and moved one hand from the steering wheel to my shoulder and started to gently massage it to soothe me. It did the trick easily. God this man could melt me with a simple touch. 

"Dont worry sweetheart, you don't have to see him again. You've moved on from that life, he needs to fucking understand that. Just ignore him till he's fucked off back home." he was speaking so softly, the way that he changed around me to fit my emotions was a crazy contrast to the first times I'd met him when he was nothing but built up rage.

"Thank you Trevor. I think you're right. Mind if I sleep till we get home?" I asked, already leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

"Sure thing sugar, you're gonna need the energy for what I've got in store for you tonight anyway" he laughed.

I smiled but said nothing and let myself drift into a dream.

\- 

"Elle? We're back." I felt the whispered breath on my neck as I woke up, feeling myself in strong, warm arms as Trevor carried me out of the truck. When he realised I'd woke, he set me down on my feet and slammed the truck door shut. I rubbed my eyes to rid the blurry vision I had in my sleepy state then walked up my porch steps to unlock the door. Trevor's footsteps followed behind me.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked. I smiled at the fact he had asked me, even though I assumed he'd be coming in anyway. 

"Of course not, make yourself at home. There's beer in the fridge. Help yourself. I'm just gonna change out of this dress" I said heading to my bedroom and closing the curtain behind me.

"You want one?" he asked as I heard the fridge open. 

"No thanks, probably not a great idea after my little episode yesterday" I laughed as I lifted my dress over my head, switching into a loose fitting white t-shirt and deep purple pyjama shorts. I walked into the bathroom and washed away what little makeup was still on my face after falling asleep, before heading to sit on the sofa beside Trevor. 

"I fucking love seeing you like this." he said after a few moments of silence. 

"Like what? Shit?" I asked, laughing.

"Nah. Natural. Just in comfy clothes not giving a shit. It's sexy." he smiled while shrugging and taking a sip of his beer before placing it down on the table beside the sofa. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me on top of him. I blushed at how forward he was being, making my heart race like only he knew how to. "Though as cute as you do look, I can't help but feel like sometimes clothes look a lot better when they're off." he whispered as he traced his lips over my collarbone, giving me goosebumps. He started thrusting his hips upwards against me, causing us both to sigh in frustration at the barrier of clothes between us. Neither of us had to say a word, Trevor flipped me onto my back on the sofa, carefully but still a little forcefully, before crushing his lips on to mine. We were as desperate as we had been yesterday, I'd been wanting to taste his lips all fucking day. His hands wandered upwards beneath my shirt, grabbing my breasts as he thrusted his hips into me again. We both moaned into each others kisses as I let my hand wander to the waistband of his jeans, loosening his belt and buttons. I felt his erection and wrapped my hand around it, exploring his length, my arousal intensifying at finally feeling this part of him. He shuddered at my touch as I began to move my hand up and down, at a speed that was probably torturously slow. He moaned loud, his mouth slowing on mine to match the speed I was rubbing him. 

"Fuck baby, I wanna feel you" he moaned against my mouth as he put a hand down my shorts. The brief contact I felt of his fingers touching me was cut short, between the space of a second he was no longer on top of me and was on the ground. 

"Get your fucking hands off her!" shouted Jamie, before smashing Trevor's beer over his head. 

"Jamie what the fuck are you doing?" I screamed, looking at Trevor with tears in my eyes. He wasn't moving but he had to be okay.. it was Trevor.. he had to be. Jamie grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside of the trailer towards a running car. 

"We've got plenty of time to talk about why you're stupid enough to fucking believe the bullshit I spun you today. Get in the fucking car." he said, pushing me against the passenger side door and pulling out a gun, pointing it at the back of my head.

I couldnt breathe. "A-Alex?" I whispered, feeling sick to my stomach.

"Great detective work honey. Now get in the fucking car." 

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for the kudos and comments, you guys helped me smash this chapter out as quick as I could, it really helps knowing that people are invested in reading it, so thank u so so much! love u all :)


	10. Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i spent a lot of time playing gta and driving round to look at locations that I wanted to use in this chapter just to be as accurate and descriptive as I could! hope you enjoy it!! 
> 
> also, SMUT!!

With a gun to the back of my head I didn't really have much choice but to follow the orders Alex gave me. I opened the car door and very carefully sat inside the car. He slammed the door shut and ran round to the drivers side. I looked over to the door of my trailer, praying for Trevor to come out and just end this before it began, but Alex pulled away before he even had the chance. He sped forward, down past Trevor's trailer then turning left out of Sandy Shores. 

"Did you follow me from LS?" I asked, staring straight forward. I felt sick with anxiety, terrified to be back in this mans presence.

"Ha, you could say that yeah. But I've known where you were the whole time Elle. From day one of you being here." he said with a smug look on his face.

"What? How?" I asked, looking at him in disbelief.

"Honey, I've known your every move since I left you 4 months ago. I've had your location on my phone the whole time we'd been together, and I've known every step you've taken since." he laughed shaking his head. "I'll admit I was surprised to see you left the country. I did some digging and found out you'd actually _moved_ here, not just a vacation. So I was on the next flight out of course." he spoke as if this was all common sense, with no delusion to his story at all. 

"You tracked my fucking phone? What is wrong with you, you controlling piece of shit!! _You_ left _me_! Why do you care!?" I screamed, but the topic of my phone made me realise it was still in my back pocket. I breathed, trying to calm myself so I could start paying attention to the details of the journey, so when the time was right I could get help. We were on the roads hugging the coastline, his speed had returned to a somewhat normal pace once we were out of Sandy Shores.

"Baby, I've always cared. You just got it into your pretty little head that I didn't. But I've been watching you since I got here. I've not been too far out, close enough to catch up any time that you've ventured further than Blaine County." he replied, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Your little act at the strip club didn't impress me though honey. I always told you I hate when you dress like a slut and sing those songs. You give other men the wrong idea. And that's exactly what you've done with that piece of shit who had his hands all over you." he spat, his knuckles turning white as his fists tightened. He took a sharp right, onto Route 13. 

"Is that where you're taking me now? Where you've been staying?" I asked, avoiding the topic of Trevor as that clearly set off a rage inside him that I didn't want inflicting on me. 

"Yes. For now." he rubbed his forehead with one free hand, calming down from his outburst. "Now I just need you to just shut the fuck up, alright? Let me concentrate. I forgot how much you interrupt and talk out of turn. Just be quiet until I say so." he sighed loudly. I was more than happy to sit in silence, I could pay better attention to where we were heading. As he sped up slightly, I noticed a lighthouse to the left of us on the other side of the cliff that we were slowly working our way up. The roads were getting bumpy, a little more off road, until eventually we passed over a bridge. This road seemed to be one way, my suspicions confirmed as we approached a dirt track of a vacant property that was for sale. 

As Alex parked up, he grabbed the gun that had been on his lap. He got out of the car and came to my side to open the door for me after putting the child lock on. He pointed the gun at me again and nodded his head towards the property. I walked forward slowly, taking in my surroundings. We were right at the coastline, set up a little on a rather small cliff. There was another house within running distance, making me wonder if help was close. 

"Try shouting and you'll be dead before the sound escapes your mouth" he warned, seeing where my gaze was locked. I nodded, looking back at the house we were walking to. It was a yellow property, with wired and boarded up windows. There was a small porch with a tattered sofa, and a huge sign across the wall that read 'For Sale, Foreclosure' . I felt Alex step closer to me and the gun press against the small of my back as he urged me to walk up the stairs to the door, which I could barley access because of the trash bags infront of it. I came to a stop infront of the door as he pressed the gun harder into my back, leaning forward to open the door and then pushed me lightly through the threshold. The room was dark and completely empty aside from a painting of a boat on the wall. Alex flicked the light on, making me thankful that there was at least light. The door looked like it had been busted in, with replacement locks screwed in. He had obviously bought bolts to secure the door so I couldnt escape. 

"Make yourself at home" he said, putting the gun in his back pocket. I had to stifle a laugh at how impossible that was in a damp, empty seafront house. I sat down against the wall regardless.

"Why have you taken me Alex? What are you going to do to me?" I asked, getting straight to the point and not wanting to play his games.

"We're going back to England honey." he said, smiling at me from ear to ear.

"But I dont want to. I live here now. I like it here." I replied with a frown.

"No you dont, you like it at your real home. With me. In England. That's where you belong Elle, you belong at home with me." he said angrily. 

"And what about Amelia? You left me for her, what the fuck happened to that?" I said, matching his anger.

"As soon as you left I realised it was all bullshit. It was just sex. She put out and you didn't. I know you regret that though baby so I'm willing to take you back." he softened his expression, smiling. 

"You're fucking joking. I would rather you shot me right now. I would literally rather be dead, that's where it would always end up anyway if I stayed with you any longer! You're abusive, Alex.. I hate you and what you've done to me. And to Amelia too!" I screamed, feeling myself go red in the face. I didn't care about being careful and keeping him on side. I meant what I said, I would rather be dead than kidnapped by him and forced to live my life like that again. 

"I'm not fucking listening to this again Elle. You can stay here alone and think about what you've done, I'm going for a cigarette. I'll be back soon. Don't bother trying to get out, you won't." he slammed the door shut and I could hear several locks and bolts turning. I moaned at the situation I was in, standing up and punching the wall, doing nothing to it at all and instead just unnecessarily hurting myself. I heard him get inside the car and the engine start up followed by tires turning in the dirt. He was gone, for now anyway, and I had a chance. I immediately picked up my phone and dialled Trevor's number. It rang and rang, with no answer. I tried again, and again until the 4th time he finally picked up. Thank god.

" _Trevor_?!" I screamed down the line.

"Elle, what the fuck did that bastard do, I'm gonna fucking kill him when I get my hands on him!" he spat down the phone, his rage like I had never heard it before.

"Trevor, I don't know how much time I have until he's back. He took me down Route 13, we passed a lighthouse and over a bridge, that's all I know" I said between tears, the reality of being ripped away from him starting to set in. "The house is right by the coastline, on a cliff. It's yellow. Trevor please help me, I can't get out. He's going to hurt me Trev" I sobbed down the line, my breathing getting out of control.

"He won't get a fucking chance baby, I'm on my way. I'm not gonna let a fucking thing happen to you okay?" he hung up before I could get a chance to thank him. I hid my phone back in my pocket straight away in case Alex came back, sitting back down in the exact position I'd been in when he left. I wiped my tears and tried to control my breathing and focusing on the fact that Trevor would be here soon. The journey here hadn't taken long at all when Alex had been driving, so I imagined Trevor driving even faster, picturing the exact route in my mind and trying to visualise his car creeping closer and closer. Almost in exact timing with my imaginings, I heard tires coming down the dirt track towards me. My heart thudded so hard I was amazed that I couldn't hear it, as I wondered whether it was Alex or Trevor. Either way Trevor would be here sooner or later, so I tried to breathe myself into a calmer state. As soon as I heard the vehicle engine cut and a door slam, footsteps ran towards the property.

" _ **Elle**_?" a voice boomed, one that I had been longing to hear.

"Trevor, I'm in here" I screamed, banging on the walls making as much noise as I could. 

"Thank fuck, stand back sugar I'm coming" he shouted through the wall. 

I stood as far back in the tiny box room as I could, the door banging and crashing open as Trevor kicked it twice, it caving on the second impact. He stood still in the doorway, looking worried, angry and relieved all in one. He hurried towards me, grabbing my arms and checking me over for any damage. "Did he touch you, are you alright?" he said in a hurried tone, his eyes still scanning my body.

"No, im fine he didnt do anything yet, we need to fucking go now Trevor." I was panicking, feeling saved but not out of the woods yet. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his truck, both of us running. I had barely shut the truck door before he pulled off, the tires screeching loud at the instant speed. 

"Where are we going? We can't go back to Sandy Shores. He'll find us again." I looked at Trevor, my eyes wide with panic as I remembered my phone was how he had traced me. "Fuck, my phone. He was using my location" I shouted in anger as I threw my phone out of the truck. "He's been stalking me for months Trevor." I yelled in frustration.

"Sugar, calm down. We aren't going back there. Your phone can be replaced, we are going somewhere safe I promise you. I'll deal with that fucker before we go back home, alright? For now, we gotta place to stay." he reassured me, seeming oddly calm. I could tell he was still mad with rage but his relief at finding me and needing to get me somewhere safe first was taking priority of his emotions. 

"Okay, where are we going?" I asked, needing to know I'd be far away from here.

"Los Santos. A place that fucking freak would never know to look. We'll stay there until I've dealt with him in a way I see fit." he spat, probably imagining all the things he'd do when he got his hands on him. His body was tense and he put his foot down harder on the accelerator. "Excuse the road rage, I just wanna get us out of here and inside some place safe for you." he apologised but with no sincerity. I didn't mind though, he was looking after me. 

We didn't speak for the majority of the journey, mainly because Trevor couldn't focus on anything until he had got us away from this messed up situation. There also wasn't much room for small talk, every topic of conversation that drifted away from the current predicament just seemed forced. Instead I opted to just admire the scenery and take in the views. I counted the amount of red cars I could see, or the number of stop signs we passed. Anything to take my mind out of the dark place it had gone. Eventually we came into LS, venturing down roads I'd not made it out to myself yet. It seemed a wealthier area, probably why I'd not made it to this end. We slowly approached a driveway with a tall black gate, which opened as Trevor's truck neared it. He pulled up the slope of the driveway and towards the garage. The door to the garage opened and as it lifted I could make out a figure of the person who had unlocked it for us. The man gestured for Trevor to move forward as he parked inside before cutting the engine. 

"Thanks Mikey." Trevor said as he exited the truck. I stayed sat in the passenger side as the two men exchanged pleasantries. 

"No problem T. Amanda and the kids have gone to stay elsewhere while this goes down. I didn't want them around if it potentially went south and that creep shows up here." he laughed but sounded serious too.

Trevor came round to my side of the truck and leaned his arms on the door to look at me. "Sugar, you're safe now. You can get out. He won't find you here, and even if he did..me and Michael ain't leaving your side. We'll deal with him." he reassured me and opened the door for me to step out. 

"Okay." I said quietly, nodding at Trevor as a sort of thanks. I walked round the truck towards Michael who was closing the garage door. He turned to face me and held his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you. It's Michael. Or Mikey, M, whatever the fuck you want." he laughed, shaking my hand.

"Yeah nice to meet you too. I'm Elle" I smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you for housing me through this bullshit. I'm so sorry" I apologised, mad that my life had turned to more drama yet again. "I don't mean to be rude but I kind of just got kidnapped. It's been a long day, is it alright if I just go to bed?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes stifling a yawn. 

Michael laughed and waved a hand at me dismissing my apology. "Nah kid dont worry about it, T show her up to my room, I'll take Jimmy's room while you're here." he said, heading out of the garage into the house, us following closely behind. I followed Trevor up the stairs into Michael's room. I immediately fell onto the bed, the sheets smelling fresh. I felt Trevor lay down next to me, his arms circling my waist as he buried his face into my neck. 

"I was so worried about you" he whispered, his warm breath tickling my neck. My heart fluttered at his words. I turned to face him, our faces inches apart.

"I thought I'd never see you again" I said, resting the palm of my hand on his face. 

"Same, cupcake" he murmured, staring softly into my eyes. "I never thought... I'd kiss you again" he said as he placed his hand at the back of my head. His eyes scanned my face as if he was taking in every moment he got to look at it, before he softly put his lips on mine. I kissed back quickly, him rolling me onto my back and climbing on top of me, the kiss getting hungrier. He pinned back my arms beside my head gently as he kissed down my neck, over to my shoulder then back along my collarbone. His hands followed down to my breasts as he lightly squeezed them before pulling himself up so that he could sit me up. 

"This time, I'm not letting anything disturb us." he said looking me in the eye with an intense and aroused stare. I nodded, his face softening as he lifted my t-shirt over my head. He unclipped my bra and threw it on the floor, laying me back down and kissing me again for a moment, before he started leaving soft kisses down my body in a trail. As his kiss lingered over my belly button his hand pulled at my shorts, removing them along with my underwear. His tongue trailed down to my clitoris, moving in gentle, slow circles. I moaned instantly, feeling frustrated. We'd been here before. Twice we had tried to be intimate, both times my orgasms building but being robbed from me before we could get there. I had built up frustration, and no time to be teased. I lifted my hips up to signal that I needed more, and I needed it now. He entered two fingers inside me, curling them in a way he already knew drove me crazy. The slow but deliberate movements felt amazing, made even more intense by Trevor's thumb moving slowly over my sensitive area. 

"Baby you're so fucking wet." he said, his voice low with arousal. I moaned in response, it was all for him. He quickened his pace ever so slightly, the movements of his fingers were getting me close, as he switched his thumb on my clitoris for his tongue. The flicks of his tongue had just the right pressure, edging me that little closer.

"Trevor I'm close" I whispered through soft breaths. To my annoyance he pulled his fingers out of me and stopped his movements.

"If you're gonna come its gonna be while I'm fucking you baby" he said as he removed his clothes. Seeing him naked for the first time made my heart race, his hand was wrapped around his erection as he gave himself a few slow pumps with his fist, looking at me laying on the bed. "You're so fucking sexy" he said, touching himself over me. 

I blushed, not used to hearing things like that. "Show me" I said, opening my legs to him. He tilted his head back and groaned, noticeably even more aroused. He positioned himself in between my legs, rubbing his tip up and down over my clit. The contact got my arousal building again, I started to moan, gradually louder as he finally entered me for the first time. He slid inside me like he was meant for it, both of us groaning at feeling each other after such a long buildup over that last few days. He thrusted slowly, letting me get used to his length before picking up a slightly faster pace. He grabbed my ass with one hand and lifted my leg higher with the other, giving himself an angle to get deeper. 

"Oh my god you feel incredible" he moaned into my neck, placing kisses behind my ear. He moved a hand between us and reached to touch my clitoris again, rubbing it in time with his thrusts. I wrapped my arms around him, my nails lighting digging into his shoulders. I had to remember we were in Michaels house, so was being more quiet than I wanted to be. I buried my face into his chest to stifle a moan that escaped me as he hit just the tight spot inside of me, causing the buildup of my climax to almost reach it peak.

"Fuck Trevor, don't stop I'm gonna come" I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to keep quiet, the oncoming pleasure hard to suppress.

"Mmm, baby come for me, let me hear you" he groaned, not giving a fuck about being quiet. He thrust his hips into mine even quicker, fucking me hard and rubbing my sensitive spot to match. There was no stopping it, I wrapped my legs around him as my muscles tensed and the electrifying feeling took over my body as my orgasm came to its peak, sending a wave of warmth over every part of me. Trevor groaned and pulled out of me, using his hand to finish himself off as he came over my stomach. I laid benathe him with my eyes closed, basking in the afterglow. The adrenaline of having finally slept with Trevor still had my heart racing. 

"That was fucking incredible." Trevor moaned, slumping on his back next to me and looking up at the ceiling. He passed me his tshirt to wipe away the mess he'd made, which I then threw on the floor. I turned to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"It really was." I agreed, giving him a smile. My eyes were heavy, a combination of my tiredness and the comedown of an intense orgasm. I heard Trevor laugh before kissing my forehead. 

"Nice to know I fucked you to sleep" he joked. I heard him but was too far gone in a feeling of bliss to respond with anything other than a smile. He laughed again, his arm draping over me.

"Goodnight sweetheart." he whispered, the last thing I heard before drifting into a deep, much needed sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking finally, am i right?! 
> 
> also this isnt the last we see of alex, they are home free.. for now;) 
> 
> please let me know what you thought of this chapter or the story as a whole! thank u bbys x


	11. Hoodwinked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be Trevor's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry it's been a while, uni has been mad!!
> 
> a short chapter and a bit of a filler but 100% necessary!!
> 
> TREVOR'S POV!!! 
> 
> enjoy :)

I woke up with my arm draped around Elle, who was still fast asleep. Her deep and rhythmic breathing raised my arm up and down as it rested on her side. My other arm was beneath her and it was numb as shit from her weight resting on it all night. The bed sheets were wrapped lightly around her naked body, showing just the skin of her back as she faced away from me. God she looked so fucking peaceful and perfect that I daren't wake her. I placed a kiss between her shoulder blades then slowly moved my arm from beneath her and got out of bed, putting on a pair of jeans. I realised we had no clean clothes after having to vacate Sandy Shores with no warning or time to grab anything at all. Elle had no phone either, after that bastard had used it to track her down. I quietly opened the door to Michael's closet and picked out 2 t-shirts, throwing one on for myself and laying the other on the end of the bed for Elle. I made my way downstairs to the lounge and saw Michael sat on the sofa with a whiskey in his hand. It was only just past 10.

"Life that tough you're on it already, huh Mikey?" I jabbed at him jokingly as slumped beside him. 

"Only whenever you're around" he joked back, shaking his head and quietly laughing. "I'm mainly trying to forget everything I think I heard last night" he looked at me with wide and intrigued eyes.

"What can I say Michael. I told her to keep it down, but Old Trev has skills that can't quite force a woman to be silent" I shrugged. 

Michael let out a loud laugh, tilting his head back to let out the sound. "I'll take your word for that, T. So, what's the deal huh? You and this girl? It serious?" he asked, his face more stern as he set his whiskey down. God I felt like he was being my fucking dad, all concerned and interested. I didn't know whether to respond in an agitated way or if I should just confide in him.

"I dont know. She's the first person to fucking stick around this long. I don't know what the hell I feel but all I can say is I can't fucking let anything happen to her. That fucking shit, Alex, he dies today. She is not gonna be in harm's way. I don't think there's a lot I wouldn't do for the girl." I replied, not really thinking what I was saying, just letting it spew out. It was the first time I'd probably even thought about it. 

"To be honest Trevor, I don't think theres a lot you wouldn't do regardless of who it was for" he laughed to himself looking smug. He got awfully fucking brave a lot of the time thinking he could mock me, it was a nasty habit he needed to drop. I tried to ignore how he could easily have pissed me off with that comment and instead I just thought about Elle, asleep upstairs. "But look T, you're right. This guy. He gotta go. We gotta lot of shit riding on this and people we both care about. I want my family back home, I only just got 'em back. I'm happy enough to let you both stay here but my family ain't to fuck with. He needs to be dealt with so we can both have the people we care about back in their homes. So what's the fucking plan?" Michael stood up heading towards the kitchen. I followed him and leaned against the counter. 

"You think Lester would help us?" I asked even though the idea of that annoying fuck helping out drove me insane. 

"Already called him, he's on a bus. Frank's on his way too" he replied, nodding.

"Well all-fucking-right then, Lester can find that asshole and the rest of us can take care of the little fuck. I want him alive. I deal with him, you fucking hear?" I warned, raising a finger and pointing it close to Michael's face. If anyone touched the bastard before me they'd damn well pay. "I'm gonna go check on Elle, wake her up before they get here, I want her to know about the plan, we might need her insight." I said walking towards the stairs. I made my way back to Michael's room and was met by Elle sat on the end of the bed with her hands over her face as she leaned over towards her knees, crying. 

"Sugar, what's wrong?" I hurried over to her, kneeling at her feet with my head just inches from hers. I lifted her hair from her face so I could see her properly. 

She looked up and wiped her tears. "Oh shit, Trevor. I didn't know you were up here" she forced a fake smile. "I guess I just woke up and it became real what happened yesterday. I can't believe he came out here and found me" she said, her eyes welling up again. 

"Fucking listen to me, alright? That fucker is getting dealt with today. For good. He won't bother you again, he won't get a damn chance" I looked her dead in the eye and placed my hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at me. She wiped her eyes again and nodded.

"What's gonna happen?" she asked, sniffing as her breath tried to return to normal after crying. 

"We don't know yet. Those guys I told you about, from the heist? They're gonna help us figure this shit out. We might need your help, are you okay with that?" I asked and she simply nodded. "Okay. If you wanna find some clothes that might fit, Tracey's room is just there" I said gesturing outside the bedroom. "Get yourself dressed and meet me downstairs." I kissed her lightly on the forehead then made my way back down to Michael. 

When I walked into the kitchen, Lester and Franklin had arrived. Lester had his laptop open ready, sat at the island of the room and had a small box resting in front of him. 

"T, what's up man" Franklin greeted me with a pat on the back, to which I nodded in response. 

"Trevor." nodded Lester, eyes fixed on the laptop but his hand reaching to the box and shoving it forward towards me as I leaned on the countertop. "Here's that phone Michael asked me to bring you." 

I fumbled with the box for a few moments and got out the phone that was neatly packaged inside. The screen lit up as I tilted it towards me. "Set up and ready to go?" I asked raising a brow.

"You bet'cha. Lifeinvader already installed. We are ready to go from her end." Lester replied, still fixated on his screen. Faint footsteps behind me made us all turn around to see Elle approaching us shyly.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked in a quiet and strained voice. She looked absolutely fucking defeated and my stomach felt sick seeing her look so sad. I felt like I could easily get angry if I thought too long about the absolute shit she'd been through in just the last few days. She looked exhausted, and I wasn't surprised. I walked over to her and placed my hand on the small of her back and guided her over to the kitchen table. I sat her on one of the seats, staying stood behind her with a hand soothing her shoulder hoping to make her feel more comfortable in front of these strangers. I tried to think how scary it must be for her, this whole fucking situation.

"Hello Elle. I'm Lester, this is Franklin. We got you a new phone, and we need you to use it to lure out this.. Alex guy. He could be anywhere but what we're hoping is, if he gets wind of where you are. We can find him. We can't get a trace on his cell, but if we give him a location on you, we have a strong feeling he's got to show up." Lester said, finally looking up from his laptop and standing up with the aid of his walking stick. He closed his laptop and tucked it under one arm as he slowly started walking away from the table. "We need to go now. Trevor, you take the girl. Michael, Franklin. You're with me in the surveillance van. Ear pieces in boys, we're headed for Little Tea Pot, still on Rockford Hills. Shouldn't take too long." 

Elle stood up slowly and walked closely beside me out to the driveway. There was a silver car in place of Michael's, that had obviously been chosen to avoid us being detected by Alex, at the very low risk he knew any of our vehicles. I opened the passenger door and gestured for her to climb in, closing it softly behind her. I walked around and sat in the drivers seat beside her and started the engine. She was looking at her feet, not seeming her usual self at all and it broke me. I cleared my throat and followed the van Franklin was driving. 

"So, why this location?" I said through the ear piece, mainly to stop the deafening silence in the car. 

"We have good vantage, it's a low key place that doesn't look like a set up. We'll see him before he even knows." Lester responded and I nodded to myself. The drive wasn't long but it felt it. There was a weird atmosphere between me and Elle and I didn't know what to do about it. The van soon pulled up into the small parking space of the tea house, and I parked beside it. 

"Guys, mind if I turn my ear piece of a second? I just gotta speak with Elle for a moment." I said to the men in the van.

"Make it qu-" I heard as I pulled it out of my ear, already turning it off. I tossed it onto the dash of the car.

"Elle." I said turning to face her. "I need you to talk to me." I could feel the hurt look on my face, but she wasn't looking at me anyway, so I shook it off before she could see it.

"I don't know what to say Trevor. I'm scared. I don't know what's going to happen, what you're going to do to him, if you'll get hurt, I don't know anything! I don't know if I'm okay with this. I just want it over with, Trevor. I don't want to fucking talk! Let's just go, I want this done and I want to go home" she snapped, hitting her thighs with her fists as she got more agitated. She wasn't herself. I didn't push her any further.

"Okay." I said, simply. "Let's go then." I got out of the car and lightly slammed the door shut and I put my ear piece in. "Lest, what's the idea?" I asked.

"Right, we need her to make some kind of post on lifeinvader. I figured the basic tea and coffee house check in should be enough, if she could take a photo with enough of the location in the background too we should be set" he replied, his voice cracking through the shitty connection. I repeated what he said to Elle, and she sat at one of the tables out front and posed with a huge, fake but believable smile in front of someones half drank coffee as she took a photo with the new phone. She typed on the phone for a couple of minutes then walked back to me.

"Done. Now what?" she said, the smile gone. 

"Turn your location off. Take the car back to Michael's. You stay there while we deal with this. I'm so sorry" I said, handing her the keys. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Call me if you need anything." I added sternly. She nodded and headed to the car. I looked after her as she drove off, my heart sinking to the ground. I was so conflicted with what we were about to do. I knew this was killing her but what else could I do, the guy can't go free. I walked to the surveillance van and Michael opened the door for me to jump in, the van soon reversing and pulling up a little way down the street, with the place still in good sight. 

"Now we wait" said Lester, his laptop open ready to see if Alex's cell was picked up anywhere. My eyes were fixed on the car park, darting to and from the seating area. 

"Hey T, who exactly is this mother fucker?" asked Franklin, turning around from the drivers seat to face me.

"Her fucking psychopath of an ex. Only he came out here pretending to be his twin brother, her apparent best friend who believed his god damn shit of a brother over her" I said trying not to get angry. I needed to focus, for Elle. 

"Shit, homie. That's nuts. This dude need putting down, pronto" Frank replied as he turned back to face the carpark. I laughed in response, knowing damn well that was my intention. 

We waited what felt like an eternity before Lester's laptop came up with an alert. 

"Here we go folks, his cell is online. Zooming in on a location now." Lester informed us as my heart rate skyrocketed. 

"No fucking way." Michael yelled in a low and monotone voice as he leaned into the front of the van to peer at the laptop. All three of them turned to look at me with wide eyes. At the same time, my phone buzzed, loudly. 

_**Nice try**_ read a message from an unknown number. I threw the phone down and pushed Michael out of the way of the laptop, my eyes locking on the location of the cell signal. 

"Franklin, fucking step on it **NOW**!" I raged.

Somehow he had outsmarted us. Even Lester. The bastard's cell was at Michael's.

Right where I'd sent Elle, alone..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh fuck! 
> 
> good news though, alex is about to meet his match ;)
> 
> please leave me a comment or a kudos, much love to you all! :)


	12. Just Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Elle's POV.
> 
> TW and Graphic warning, this chapter has a fair bit of violence and character death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter, things are a bit angsty and confusing but I promise it wont last forever :)

I got into the car Trevor had driven in to take me down to the tea house and made my way back to Michael's. Thankfully it was a short journey and I managed to remember where it was. After pulling up into the driveway I turned the engine off but kept my hands on the steering wheel. I looked forward blankly, staring at nothing as my mind tried to process the past two days. I felt like crying again and the bad fucking luck of it all, wondering why I couldn't seem to get a break. I'd literally run away from my problems, to the extent of leaving the country, yet the problems just followed me all the way out here. I thought about how Alex had found me and pretended to be Jamie, making me feel sick at the thought of falling for it. I'd known something was off, I just couldn't make out what. I just thought it was just the awkwardness of meeting again after 'Jamie' had abondended our friendship to support his abusive brother. I rested my head on the wheel and tried my best to resist the urge to repeatedly bash my forehead against it out of sheer frustration. So many things were screaming in my head; Alex taking me last night. The thing that happened with Trevor last night. And to top it off, whatever the hell Trevor was doing to do to Alex today. I didn't know how I felt about the idea of him being killed, threatened or beat up. It all made me feel ill. But I also knew there wasn't exactly another answer. _He isn't going to stop_ I tried to tell myself. The battle my thoughts were having over how I would feel about Trevor if he did this was another thing driving me insane. Any normal person would run a fucking mile if some guy killed their ex, be him a psycho or not. But the fact that I slept with him last night and I didn't know where my feelings were heading made it worse.

I finally lifted my head up from the steering wheel and got out of the car, slamming the door loudly in an attempt to scare the thoughts in my head away or at least make them shut the fuck up. I walked through Michael's front door and headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. As the water from the tap ran I cupped my hands under the stream and splashed my face, welcoming the cold feeling. I felt like I needed to stick my head into a bucket of ice water to make everything calm down for just a second. The house was eerily quiet, but I put it down to never having been in a house this grand, especially not alone. The silence was almost deafening, so I picked the glass of water from the counter and made my way back up to the bedroom me and Trevor had shared last night, placing the drink on the nightstand. I sat on the side of the bed and stared at the wall, wondering what the hell to do to waste the time away while I waited for Trevor and the others to return. There was a faint noise of something dropping to the floor that came from the walk in closet of the room, which made me panic as I realised Michael's wife must be home. Not wanting to feel rude I stood up from the bed and slowly walked over to introduce myself and explain why I was here. As I approached, it was silent and I begun to wonder if I had just imagined it, until an all too familiar and incredibly unwelcome face lurched towards me with both arms out reached. Alex. How the hell had he found me again? I panicked immediately as I realised Trevor wasn't here, him and the others confidently waiting for him to show up further down the road. I turned to run out of the room as quick as I could, but he was much faster and managed to tackle me onto the bed. I screamed and tried to wriggle from under his weight, managing to do so slightly enough that I noticed the glass on the nightstand just about in reach. 

"Stop... struggling." Alex moaned between breaths as he tried to keep me still. I kicked my way about an inch further up the bed and reached my arm out and grasped at the glass.

"No!" I screamed as I turned back and hit him over the head, glass shattering over us both. He staggered back, clutching at the top of his head. This was it, my one chance to run. I darted out of the room and sprinted as fast as I could to the top of the stairs, clumsily speeding down them one by one. Alex was already running after me, as I turned to look I missed a step and tripped. The adrenaline was too high to feel the pain so I shot straight back up and headed for the door. Just as I was about to reach for the door handle, Alex slammed into the back of me, locking me against the door.

"Not so fucking fast, honey." he breathed hard against my neck as he panted, out of breath. He grabbed me by both shoulders and dragged me into the kitchen. He pushed me with my back against the sink and finally let me go, before quickly pulling out the same gun from yesterday. He stayed in front of me, leaning against the island countertop and placing the gun on it directly behind him, so if I made a move for it he could stop me. 

"Alex, what do you want with me? Why can't you just let me go?" I said in a defeated tone. Trevor was never going to be able to save me this time, I felt like my only options were to either reason with him or be forced to submit to whatever sick game he was playing.

"I told you last night darling. You're coming back to England, we are gonna fix this. That asshole took you from me last night, he fucking kidnapped you Elle! I'm saving you. Taking us both back home!" he screamed with a confused and almost _loving_ look on his face. How delusional was he?

"No, Alex. _**You**_ kidnapped me. I ran the fuck away from you because you're sick in the head! I don't want to go back to England, and I definitely don't want to go back with you!" I yelled back, momentarily forgetting to stay calm.. the guy did have a gun after all so it was probably best to stay in a less confrontational state. 

"Give me your phone." he said sternly, holding his hand out. My stomach sank as my only chance of reaching help was shattered. "I know you called him last night. It's how I traced my way here. I found your phone you kindly threw away, also found his number and traced you both here last night. You're all a lot dumber than you think." he smiled smugly. I handed him the phone and suppressed my tears. "I can forgive you for last night. But it won't happen again, Elle, understand?"

I nodded in return. We were both startled by the sound of screeching tires outside.

"Shit." Alex said, looking towards the door. "Stay right fucking there." he said, picking up the gun and pointing it at me. I nodded and held my hands up, he backed away still pointing it at me, until he went out of sight and headed to the front door. I looked around me quickly, seeing the knives on the wall beside me. I hurried over and pulled one down, putting it in the waistband off my jeans behind my back and returning to the spot I was in when he left. He came back into the kitchen just as I composed myself. "Right, door is bolted but your little friend has found us again. We'll be going out the back but don't make a move till I say so." he sneered at me in a vicious tone, and I once again nodded to show my compliance.

" **Open this fucking door**!" came Trevor's voice from the doorway along with thuds of his fists pounding against it. "Let her go you fucking psychopath!" he continued hitting and yelling, making Alex agitated.

"She doesn't want you to save her old man!" Alex screamed back loudly so he could be heard over Trevor's noise. "She's coming home with me, and she wants you to leave now and let us go. Tell him Elle" he said, facing me and pointing the gun at my temple. I swallowed hard and my eyes welled up again.

"Elle?" Trevor shouted through the door, the banging stopping as he waited to hear my voice. 

"Tell him, or else this bullet flys through your skull and paints this kitchen red." he whispered. "Tell him he means nothing to you." I blinked out my tears and closed my eyes as I nodded.

"He's right Trevor. I want to go home. To my family and to Alex. I shouldn't have ever come here and I shouldn't have ever got involved with you. It was a mistake and I regret everything" I raised my voice and it cracked with my lack of confidence in my words. Alex looked happy enough though thankfully and lowered the gun, facing away from me again. Trevor yelled as he kicked at the door, tearing it away from its hinges. Alex moved to the left of me to see through the arch of the kitchen to the entrance hall. He immediately held up his gun towards Trevor. 

"Back the hell away old guy. If you can't handle the rejection, take your rage somewhere else." Alex jabbed at him. He tugged at my arm and pulled me beside him so me and Trevor could see each other. Tears streamed down my face immediately as I saw him and the hurt look on his face, but thankfully it softened as soon as he could see my words were forced. 

"Let. Her. Fucking. Go." Trevor said as he slowly walked forward. My heart pounded, how the fuck was he walking unarmed towards a psychopath holding a gun.

"That's far enough you fucker." Alex said as he aimed at Trevor's head as he stood in front of me so we couldn't see each other. I peered round the back of his head to see Trevor standing there with his hands up in surrender. 

"Alright buddy, you win." he said shaking his head. I saw Alex's body release the tension it was holding and he stepped to the left of me again, still aiming at Trevor. As he turned to face me and give me his orders, I saw Franklin come round the corner from the garage entrance. He was aiming at Alex, and before any of us could make sense of things the sound of a gun firing filled the house. Alex's gun fell to the ground as Franklin shot it out of his hand. Everything else happened so quick. Between mine and Alex's screams he grabbed me by the neck and pushed me out of Trevor's sight, as I saw both him and Franklin running towards me in what felt like slow motion. My head banged against the cabinets of the kitchen, Alex's hand still pushing down hard on my neck. I closed my eyes and screamed as I reached behind my back, pulling out the knife and plunging it into Alex's chest. He stumbled back, his eyes wide with horror as he looked down then back up at me. Everyone froze as he stood there for about 10 seconds, blood starting to drip from his mouth, before eventually he slumped to the ground and was lifeless. I screamed and fell to the ground clutching my head and closing my eyes.

"Shit" I heard Franklin mumble as Trevor ran over to me and picked me up and held me into his chest. I closed my eyes and breathed in his smell but for the first time it didn't relax me. I pushed him away and ran out if the room trying not to be sick.

"Elle, wait." Trevor said in a raised but calm voice.

"I can't.. I can't b-believe I just did that" I said, pointing to the body on the floor with an arm shaking just as badly as my voice was.

"I know, I know" Trevor tried to soothe me, looking at the doorway as Lester and Michael made their way in to the scene. "He was going to kill you though Elle. That or keep you alive and torture you even more than he did before. It had to happen for you to get out of it" he said as he tried to look me in the eye, but I couldn't even look at him. I knew he was right but it didn't make it any easier.

"Michael, Franklin, I think you two should take care of the body. I'll go home and try to remove any trace of him being in the country" Lester said, clearly trying to leave me and Trevor alone, but also cleaning up my mess for me. I broke into tears again and ran upstairs so I didn't have to see them dragging his body into the back of a car or fuck knows what else they might do. Trevor of course followed me and sat beside me on the bed I had thrown myself onto with my head face down in a pillow. 

"Sugar, I promise it's going to be okay." he said as he rubbed circles on my back to ease my tension. The contact felt nice but my head didn't want it. I sat up and looked at him.

"Trevor I don't think I can do this." I said through tears.

"Do what?" he asked, confused.

"Whatever this is between us. I killed someone today." I replied while trying not to get hysterical.

"Cupcake I think you're forgetting I have done plenty of the same and worse." he said with a very slight laugh but a sad look on his face. 

"That's the point. This whole time I've known that. And I've been okay with it. And that is what's wrong. I don't know how I've got here, to the point where I'm sleeping with a killer and I don't care! And that I'm now one too, and I don't think I care about that either. It's too dangerous for us to do this, it's turning me into something I didn't even know I was." I yelled, not doing my best at refraining from hysterics. 

"Elle, you're not thinking. You killed someone literally 5 minutes ago, this isn't the fucking time to say this shit. You need to process it." he said in a hurt voice. God it killed me when he sounded hurt. 

"No I need to go. I need to be away from you, I need to understand what the hell this all means." I said quietly.

He stood up and punched the door, leaving a splintered dent in it. "No Elle. Let me fucking look after you. Please don't leave me. Dont go." he was practically begging and it split me in two. I didn't want to...I knew I didn't. He came over to me and placed his hands on either side of my face. "I don't know if I love you, but I know you can't go. I need you to stay with me." he spoke softly, looking into my eyes as they overflowed with tears. He kissed me and I immediately kissed back, fast and hungry. He fell onto me on the bed and kissed me with insane passion until I eventually pulled away. 

"Trevor, I can't stay." I said through shaky breath.

"Please. Just tonight." he pleaded through a whisper, his lips still close to mine. His eyes were searching what felt like into my soul, convincing the part of me that knew I wanted to stay with him that I should. I could sleep on it at the very least. 

"Just tonight" I whispered. His lips crushed mine immediately and our hands were searching each others bodies impatiently. I pulled at his belt, undoing it as he pulled my jeans and underwear down. He slipped his own off, along with his tshirt as I stripped away the rest of my clothes too. He flipped me onto my stomach, placing soft kisses up my back and over my shoulders, eventually reaching my neck. I turned my head sideways to enhance his kisses as he grabbed my hips and pulled them up ever so slightly. We didnt speak, just looked at each other and knew it was what we both needed in this moment. He entered me from behind, slowly teasing his tip inside me and gently rocking back and forth. I gripped the bed sheets as his teasing started to get me riled up, which was enough of a cue for him to thrust his entire length into me as we both let out a moan. He grabbed one of my hands tightly as they remained gripping the sheets, and started moaning into my ear. I knew neither of us were going to last long, but I didn't mind. He reached beneath me and started to circle his fingers around my clitoris, always hitting the perfect spot. I could tell that I was building up to my climax as I felt my face flush, which Trevor must have sensed as he cursed at the feeling of me tightening around him.

"Fuck baby, you always feel so good" he moaned and thrusted harder and faster. His thrusts made his fingers bounce over my sensitive area at the same pace, the motion edging me even closer. It built and built until finally I let out a loud affirmation of pleasure as my orgasm took over my entire body, sending Trevor there too as he pulled out and came into his fist. I looked at the clock, which read 4pm. It wasn't exactly the time for bed, but we both slumped down under the duvet regardless. We laid there in silence, holding hands until eventually Trevor's soft snores told me he'd fallen asleep. I sighed quietly as I pondered what I would do tomorrow. I know that I felt for the man, in fact I couldn't resist him. But that scared me, given everything I knew of him. Part of me didn't care. But part of me did.

I closed my eyes, silencing my thoughts. Trevor had asked for tonight, and whether this was it or not, I wanted to live for tonight too. I backed closer to Trevor who put his arm around me in his slightly awoken state before snoring again. This is how it was going to be for now, I would think of the rest tomorrow.

Right now I wanted to be in his arms without questioning my sanity and what else could possibly happen after this. Just for tonight, I was submitted to Trevor and everything that entailed, because I knew tomorrow that may change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please give me your thoughts with a comment or a kudos, it really helps me get excited and motivated to write and post chapters quickly! 
> 
> thank you all :)


	13. Candid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a bonding chapter between Michael and Elle, which was really nice to write! Lots of talking about Trevor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i try to do a little research and driving around the game to make the story as accurate as possible, if i ever make an error pls pull me up on it! i want everything to seem as authentic as i can so it's a good story for you all to read :)

I woke up to the room in absolute darkness. Falling asleep so early had definitely messed up my sleeping routine, I felt disoriented having fallen asleep with daylight still pouring through the window, a far contrast to the blackness that was now swamping the space- the only linger of light coming from the moon peeking very slightly to cast a stream of white glow on a patch on the floor. I felt Trevor's arm still heavy on top of me, his heavy breathing indicating that he was still deep in sleep. As I lay on my back, my eyes drilled into the ceiling staring at nothing in particular. I suddenly felt wide awake and agitated. Trevor pinning me to the bed was starting to feel claustrophobic, so I very slowly lifted his arm from over me and rested it at his side, as quietly and gently as I could. His breathing hitched slightly as I let the grip on his arm go but his snoring resumed almost instantly. I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed my new phone, keeping it below the level of the bed so that the screen illuminating didn't wake Trevor. I tilted the screen to light it up to check the time. 1:23am. I knew I had no hope of getting back to sleep, and I'd seemed to have gotten plenty of rest, so I lifted the comforter slowly away from my body and sat up to get out of bed. I re-covered the bed and Trevor, him startling me as he turned over to his other side but remaining asleep. I picked up my clothes from the night we'd come here in a rush, and put them back on. It was cold but all I had was this pair of shorts and a t-shirt that were actually clothes that belonged to me. Looking over at Trevor I sighed and felt a wave of sadness pass through my entire body. I wished things could be fucking simple. I leaned back over the bed and placed a kiss on Trevor's head before picking up the clothes I had borrowed from Tracey, walking out of Michael's room to return them. I placed them in the laundry basket in Tracey's bedroom, walking quietly through the house and trying not to bump into anything in the darkness. There was no light coming from any of the rooms but it was also silent in the room I assumed must have been Jimmy's, the room Michael was supposed to be sleeping in while Trevor and I used the main bedroom. The door was open so I assumed Michael must still be dealing with the situation from earlier. It almost felt like what had happened wasn't real.

Without even thinking, my body took over and started heading downstairs to the kitchen where it had all happened. As I passed the door that Trevor had kicked down I noticed that it had already been repaired. Amazed and confused, I walked slowly down the hall, half expecting to still see a body there but nothing could be made out in the blackness. I ran my hand over the wall and found the light switch and took a deep breath before switching it on. The room was gleaming and immaculate. It literally looked like nothing had happened. Alex's body was gone, the knife and gun too. That along with the door being replaced made me question if it had even happened, because every trace that linked to it was gone. As I walked around the island counter to the sink I'd been standing by earlier, my eyes drifted to the cabinets I'd been pushed against. I felt the back of my head where I remembered banging it hard, and my hand came up to my neck where I suddenly felt the dull ache where Alex had his hand wrapped around it. This was the only obvious reminder aside from my guilt, and the disgusted feeling in my stomach that it actually wasn't a dream. I wished it wasn't real, but at the same time, if it hadn't happened I would still be full of dread knowing Alex was still out there and would find me whether I expected it or not. I felt like I was in a constant battle with myself to justify my actions. In some ways it was true that no matter how awful it was that this had happened, the only other option was me in the place of Alex. I'd either be dead or his hostage, and I wasn't sure which was worse. I became overwhelmed standing in the spot that his body had become lifeless and fled the room grasping my hand over my mouth to stifle my crying. I got to the door and opened it before running out of the house, straight into Michael. 

"Woah, easy there Elle. You okay?" he asked holding his hands out to stop me, a concerned look on his face. "Are you crying?" he asked me as I fell to the floor and hugged my knees sobbing into them. He picked me back up by my hands and led me to the silver car I'd come back to the house in yesterday. "Come on let's sit in here and talk" he said, sensing that I couldn't be in the house. I nodded as he opened the passenger side door for me and I sat down giving him a small smile through the window as he closed the door softly, heading to the drivers side door. He sat down with a soft grunt and closed the door quietly. I was grateful he was being so silent, the last thing I wanted at the moment was for Trevor to wake up. 

"I just needed to get out of that house. I couldn't breathe" I said as I slowly got the rhythm of my breath back to somewhat normal. Michael nodded.

"Its understandable. First person you've killed?" he asked with a raised brow. 

"Yeah" I said shakily as I pushed my hair back out of my face. "Its not necessarily the thing that is bothering me though. I mean of course it's awful. But it would have been me otherwise. What's bothering me is how okay I think I actually am. But also the fact that this is all finally over. He's gone." I heaved a long sigh.

"Wanna talk about it? I don't really know much about this guy, or you- but I'll listen?" he asked with a soft look on his face.

"I'm sure you know he's my ex. We were together a long fucking time. For a large part at the end of the relationship he used to hurt me. Physically, sexually, mentally. It's the fact that it's all over and never going to happen again that is so overwhelming. It's a good thing right? He's never gonna hurt me again. But it's so hard to comprehend. I've just ended the possibility of it, but the trauma is still there. I guess it feels like it should be over, but it's not. It feels worse, 'cause it ended just as violently...worse even." I spewed my thoughts, somehow finally understanding what I was feeling even if it didn't totally make sense.

"That's all totally normal for you to feel. It'll get easier. Time will help, trust me. From a guy who's done a lotta awful things, I've not always felt bad about it, hell most of the time I don't. But the ones that you do, even if you shouldn't, it gets easier. Promise." he reassured me.

"Wanna know what else is bugging me? The fact I'm so fucking comfortable with a bunch of murderers, thieves and liars. I've never felt so protected and safe. That makes no fucking sense!" I laughed at how ridiculous it sounded and Michael let out a small chuckle too.

"Yeah I know what you mean, kid. Trevor must have told you a few things huh?" he asked and I nodded.

"Oh yeah. I've been witness to the aftermath a couple times already." I laughed again. "But again, I'm okay with it. But that's what I'm struggling with." I said honestly. 

"You and him. What's the deal?" he asked me, leaning back against the window and facing me more directly with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Honestly I don't know. Theres definitely something. He told me earlier he's not sure if he loves me and it scares the shit out of me because I know what he means. I don't know if I love him either but there's definitely the possibility of it getting there? And it scares the _shit_ out of me Michael. I kinda wanna get away from him just for a day or two, just so I can fucking think. I've been here just over a week and he's flipped my life upside down but the right way up all at the same time." I said in frustration, not understanding how any of it made sense.

"Then go." he said, waving a hand forward to gesture how easy it sounded. "Take this car. It's only a getaway vehicle, take it, it's yours" he said with an unbotherered look on his face.

"Trevor wants me to stay. Hes gonna flip if I leave. He's told me again and again that if I ever left him like everyone else has, he couldn't handle it. It's gonna kill him." 

Michael shook his head at me. "No, no. Do me a favour and stop thinking about Trevor. I can _handle_ Trevor. If you need this, whether it's a day, a week, a month. Go. I'll deal with him, you gotta think of you. If he really does care for you he's gotta learn to understand." he explained. "Here." he said handing me the keys. 

"Thank you" I whispered and gave him a weary smile. He nodded and opened the car door, me doing the same as we both got out. He stood still as I walked around the car and met him at the driver's side. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you so much for everything. You guys helped save my life even if it was technically me" I laughed as I pulled away, both still holding each other's arm in a light embrace. "I'm guessing it got dealt with?" I asked about the body.

He nodded. "As respectfully as we could. He won't be found" he said softly and examining my face for my reaction.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Okay. Please thank Lester and Franklin for me too." I asked as I finally let go of his arms, his dropping to his side while I fumbled with the keys. "I guess I should go then" I half smiled but I could tell my face was worried. "Please look after him till I see him? He's gonna be hurt, I know it." I said, frowning at the way my stomach flipped, also feeling hurt at the thought of being away from him.

"Of course. Lester put all our contacts in your phone. If you need anything, from someone who's not Trevor, give a shout yeah?" he patted me on the shoulder as he turned to go into his house. "See ya around kid, try not to worry okay? Get home safe, or Trevor will kill me" he joked but I also didn't doubt it.

"I'll let you know I'm back" I smiled, waving at Michael as he opened the door. 

I got into the passenger side, steadied my breath and started the engine. _Come on Elle_ I tried to hype myself up, to just leave. I reversed the car slowly down the driveway, the gate opening as I neared. I took one last look at the house, imagining Trevor asleep where he assumed I was still beside him. I closed my eyes shut for a moment, then shook my head and reversed fully onto the road and headed left up the hill. I headed towards Vinewood Hills, deciding to take the Mt. Vinewood route to avoid the city and the freeway. I drove for about 10 minutes and pulled up where the road met Great Chaparral. The view from here was insane, 2 of the mountains being illuminated by the moon. I got out of the car and stepped over the metal railing. It was a breathtaking sight, seeing nothing but miles of country views, trees and hills, even the winding road looked beautiful, no cars in sight at this time. I took out my phone to take a photo so I could look at it and remind myself how calm I felt in this moment. I sat down on the grass behind the barrier to just enjoy the peace. It was 2:20am now and I really should have been heading home, but this was the most quiet and calm I'd had since I moved here, so much so that I had to take it in for just a while. A car drove behind me after a few minutes, snapping me out of my daydream and forcing me to stand up and get back into the car. I turned around to head back down the valley, now eager to get home. As I drove, I took in how beautiful the views were on this route, it was much more stunning than heading through the city and using the crowded LS Freeway. After a while I entered the Grand Senora Desert and oddly felt such a sense of relief to be back in Blaine County. When I finally reached Sandy Shores, I smiled as I turned to see the tatty blue welcome sign. I truly felt like I was coming home. I almost instinctively drove to Trevor's trailer, before realising what I was doing. My trailer didn't exactly have designated parking, so I pulled up beside my porch and got out of the car. I was a little apprehensive to go inside, the last time I had been in my trailer was when Alex had taken me. I'd been here with Trevor..

I walked slowly up my porch steps and walked right in, the door unlocked obviously, seeing as though locking up probably wasn't on Trevor's lift of priorities when he came to rescue me. I half expected the place to have been robbed, what with being in Sandy Shores, but surprisingly everything was as it was. The beer Trevor had been drinking was smashed on the floor from Alex using it to hit him over the head. It felt like I was in a crime scene, even though it still just looked like home. The beer had dried up, so I picked up the glass and threw it into the trash. 

It felt like weeks since I had showered, so I headed to the bedroom to get a towel and fresh clothes, while putting my phone on charge. Heading back into the bathroom I looked in the mirror, it felt like a long time since I'd looked at myself, or bothered with my appearance just because of the spontaneity and rush the last couple of days had entailed. I turned on the shower and ran my hand under the flow as I waited for that perfect temperature, stepping under it with a satisfied sigh. The water felt like it was washing away the events of yesterday and it did the perfect job of relieving my stress. I stayed in there for around 40 minutes, after washing I just stood beneath the hot water allowing it to soothe every ache, every stress and every worry. It was hard to tear myself away, but the idea of fresh smelling, soft clothes finally helped me turn off the water and wrap myself in a towel. After drying and changing I walked back into my room to grab my phone. The notification light was flashing, which made my heart lurch. It was just before 6am now, the drive had taken a couple of hours, and I'd spent almost another hour in the shower. It crossed my mind that Trevor was probably awake, which once again picked up my heart rate. I was scared to check it because I was worried what I'd find. Instead I brushed my hair, which had become a tangled mess. It felt oddly freeing doing small acts of self care again even though life had been so normal up until recently. 

When I realised there was not much more to do around the trailer, I felt oddly alone even though this is what I had wanted. I grabbed some food out of the fridge along with a beer and sat on the sofa, preparing myself for what notifications were waiting for me. I took a deep breath and unlocked the phone. I had 3 unread messages and thankfully no missed calls. The first one was from Michael.

 _ **Hey kid, did ya get home alright?**_ it read. Shit. I was supposed to let him know. 

_**Sorry, jumped straight in the shower. I'm home safe, thanks again for earlier.**_ I replied. On to the next one. Oddly a message from Peter, which I can't say I was expecting. I didn't know what it could be about but for some reason I felt some kind of dread as I opened it.

_**Hey Elle, it's Peter. Look, I'm really sorry but we are gonna have to let you go at the store. It's not worked out, I'm really sorry. Please do me a favour and tell Trevor this was your idea, we don't need the hassle. I tried my best to warn you away from the guy. Take care of yourself. P.** _

Well fuck. Honestly, I couldn't say I was surprised, I'd never even done a full shift, and Peter was clearly shit scared of Trevor. He probably didn't want me around knowing I was somewhat involved with him. But still, it sucked to know I haf lost a source of money, my main worry was how I'd afford my rent now. I sighed and moved on to the last message, knowing it had to be Trevor.

_**i cant believe u fucking left.** _ _**i cant even be mad at u but u told me u would stay tonight. u dint even say goodbye or talk to me. is it over between us? michael said i need 2 give u space. i will but im fucking angry and hurt elle. i guess i just have 2 wait for u.** _

Ugh. To be fair, not as bad as I was maybe expecting. But it was the first time he'd ever been mad at me, and also told me I'd hurt him so I felt awful even though I knew this would be the outcome. I didn't know what to do, did I reply? Maybe I owed him that? Or did I need to just let him feel the space I needed, I didn't know whether it'd be just today, or whether i needed longer. It was confusing to know why I even needed the space, especially when in reality I already felt alone. Painfully alone. It was only 6am and the idea of the rest of the day being this lonely felt torturous. Part of me wanted Trevor here right now. But the other part wanted to figure out the mess in my head. I needed to be sure if I went back to him, there wouldn't be any more freak outs. I either needed to be in this messed up way of life and be okay with it.. AND be okay with the fact that I _was_ okay with it. Or, I needed to accept that I didn't like how it made me feel, how it made me look at myself as a monster, someone I didn't recognise, and walk away from it before I hurt Trevor even more. Hurt him in a way he might not be able to come back from. Right now, neither of us were in too deep. But we could be. 

I decided to text Michael again to check on Trevor but also ask a favour. _**Is Trevor okay? I could kind of use some company, are you free? Only if Trevor is okay on his own.**_

My phone rang about 30 seconds later.

"Michael, hey." I answered.

"Hey, Elle. Would you believe me if I told you I was already on my way? Trevor's not too great, he's on his way back to Sandy Shores. He's gonna leave you alone though, don't worry. I'm tailing him home so I know he's alright and so I could be sure he wasn't coming to bother you. I'm about 10 minutes out, want me to stop by?" Michael said down the line.

"Yeah that would be great. I'm feeling a bit like a spare part without Trevor. I'll text you the address. See you soon." I replied.

"See ya soon kid." Michael said before hanging up.

I felt a little better knowing I'd have company for at least a little part of the day. I sighed with relief knowing Trevor _hopefully_ wasn't coming over here to knock my door down demanding answers. But I also felt happy that he was coming home, knowing he would be back here helped me feel a little more at ease. I felt like if I absolutely needed to, I'd be able to keep an eye on him, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about how he'd be after I'd hurt him, and what that might cause him to do. For now I just wanted to take today to understand my feelings. The last thing I wanted to do was to keep Trevor in this state of waiting for me, I needed to finalize everything and be sure. Having Michael here would hopefully help me a lot, I didn't know him well at all but he obviously knows Trevor very well. Having someone to talk to and listen to as an outsider to the situation would definitely be a start. 

A little while later Michael pulled up outside and there was a knock at the door.

"Its open!" I shouted for him to come in. The door opened and he walked in with a wave and I guestured for him to make himself at home, as he joined me on the sofa.

"Hey kid, how ya holding up?" he asked giving me a half smile.

"I'm not too bad, like I said on the phone I'm just a bit lost for what to do without Trevor. He's kind of unintentionally become a part of my daily routine. I just thought having you here would help me sort my shit out and stop me running off to him. How was he when he woke up?" I asked, worrying about the answer.

"He was mostly alright, pissed off but also understanding with a hint of self pity. He came downstairs expecting to find you there, I had to tell him you'd gone and stop him going after you. He got home fine by the way. Probably drowning his sorrows with beer and meth." he said as I raised my brows at his response.

"Meth? Wow." I said in shock.

"Oh you don't know about the meth?" he laughed. "The dude runs a business cooking and selling the shit right here in Blaine County." he chuckled and shook his head.

"I mean I'm not surprised, it actually kinda makes sense." I nodded, thinking of his erratic behaviour. "I guess I wouldn't mind talking about Trevor if that's okay with you? I just wanna know what he's like from another persons perspective. You're friends? Obviously you work together?" I asked.

"Friends is definitely one word for it. For a long time we definitely were. I met Trevor in 93. We were moving cargo over the border on the same job. Trevor never really did any big jobs back then. We went through a couple small jobs, definitely some _experiences._ The type of shit that sorta forces you to form some kinda companionship just so you can get through it. This one job, Trevor killed a guy. Flare gun to the face. When we dumped the body the dudes head was still bubbling away inside his fucking eye sockets. Fucked up shit, we were both inexperienced and it literally made us sick. After that we were in everything together. Best friends. Partners. A little way down the line Trevor got identified on a job and went inside, did 4 months of a 6 month sentence. After that he learned to be more careful. We worked together about a decade before a job gone wrong separated us. I won't go into it but basically Trevor thought I died. In fairness I did have to fake my death. Trevor's identity was blown, I had to protect my family so it was easier that I just died." he stopped speaking to look at me, I was sat with wide eyes intently listening and captivated by every word. 

"Go on." I said to reassure him that I was invested. Honestly it was hard not to be.

He nodded before continuing. "Trevor spent 9 years thinking I was dead. Brad, the other guy on the job with us. He died, Trevor had no idea and thought he was in prison. The FIB basically saved my ass and put me into protection and helped me fake my death. They also let Trevor believe Brad was alive and in prison, sending him emails every month. It fucked him up when he found out it was all a lie, my death, the fact Brad actually _was_ dead, and in my grave no less. It's not quite been the same since. We're getting there, don't get me wrong. We love each other in a fucked up twisted kinda way. But sometimes the trust is gone. The whole time I was away, Trevor got fucked up on drink and drugs and his irrational and psychotic side got outta hand. I kinda blame myself which is why is stick around, it feels like I'm responsible. I wish I could fix the guy. To be fair, it sounds like you do a good job at fixing him.. not to sway your decision or anything" he laughed.

"You think?" I asked, blinking in shock.

"Oh for sure. The guy ain't soft but for you he definitely is. The way he wants to protect you is admirable, for Trevor at least. It's still phycotoc and violent but T cares about you." he said, holding his hands in a defensive stance. 

"Do you think I need to worry about that violent side of him? After Alex, it's definitely a worry." I admitted.

"Nah, not a chance in hell. Trevor is a fucking difficult person. He's unhinged, he's destructive and relentless. Behind everything that's criminal about him, he's a good guy. If there's one good thing about him, Trevor ain't fake. He knows everything he is, and he accepts it and he fuckin' owns it. He doesn't give a shit. This is how he lives his life and he embraces it. Every psychopathic tendency. But that guy cares about the people he loves harder than anyone in the world. He'd do anything to project people he cares about, people like you. It's why it kills him so much when he feels betrayed or hurt. He'd never hurt you. Ever. Even after 9, almost 10 years of thinking I was dead, after finding Brad in my grave, he pointed a gun at me as I held one back at him and he couldn't do it. Neither of us could. He would never touch you but he'd make anyone pay that tried." Michael spoke with such honestly and intention that I sat there in awe. They had such complicated history but beneath it all he still loved Trevor and wanted him to be happy.

"You really think I could make a difference to him?" I asked.

"Absolutely. I know that guy is invested in you. You won't change the way he is, I don't think anyone could. But to his happiness, his value of his life. I think you make an insane impact." he said nodding.

"I do love being around him. That's never been a doubt. How do you deal with accepting yourself though? How do I accept that I'm absolutely fine with the violence, the death, stealing, corruptness.. the insanity of the thrill of everything?" I asked.

"Take a leaf out of Trevor's book. If you know you don't care, embrace it. He's not ever gonna judge you. Any of us. We're just like you. Trust you'll be fine, because you will. Just make it your life, own it." he said simply. I nodded, understanding what he was trying to say. I felt stupid for running away when it literally felt that simple all along.

"Thank you Michael." I said wrapping my arms around him in a hug. "I feel so dumb for making a big deal. It's just so different to the life I had before you know?" 

"That makes total sense. It's a big change, and in a short time too." he nodded. "So. You gonna go put that bastard out of his misery?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah I think I will. I just hope he's not too mad at me." I said worrying. 

"He'll get over it. Mind if I chill here for a while? I got no sleep and it's a long ass drive." he asked stifling a yawn.

"Sure" I smiled at him and stood up and walked to the door. "I'll see you later on" I said as I waved and closed the door behind me. I practically ran down the stairs, hurrying down the road the short way to Trevor's trailer. My heart was thudding in my chest, partly due to my hurried pace but also the apprehension I was feeling. I bounded up the stairs to his door and knocked 3 times.

"Who the fuck is it? I ain't in the mood" his voice came from inside.

"Its me, Elle. Trevor I'm really sorry, can I come in?" I asked, frowning. There was silence. Eventually I heard stumbling footsteps coming towards the door and it opened slowly, revealing a very red eyed, tired looking Trevor. He was definitely high.

"And what the hell do you want, lady?" he asked, uninterested. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "I don't wanna hear a fucking thing you have to say, get off my porch." he said quietly, but slammed the door in my face.

Great. He was drunk and high and looked impossible to reason with.

How was I gonna get around this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! trying to write longer chapters because I know a lot of people like them that way, let me know what you think of the more descriptive and detailed chapters, I tried to not skip over minor details and just make everything a bit more flowing. but yeah, if you have the time, please let me know how you found it and if you like them better this way! 
> 
> also i promise this angst wont last forever, things will come back bigger and stronger! I'm super excited for yall to see where this fic is eventually heading, big exciting stuff is in the future :)


	14. Submit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops more smut ;)

"Trevor, please open the door." I yelled, knocking on it loudly.

"I said get the fuck out of here!" he yelled back from behind the closed door. "Go back to _Michael_ , seeing as you two are so fucking cosy." he sneered. It wasn't nice hearing him talk like this, I'd never seen him this drunk, nor had I ever seen him high. 

"What? What are you talking about Trevor? Please just let me in so we can fucking talk." I begged. The door opened again, him standing there leaning against the frame with a beer in his hand, looking me up and down. 

"Fine. In ya come. Might as well hear whatever _bullshit_ you wanna sell me." he said, ushering me in with a gesture of his arm. I rolled my eyes and walked into his trailer. It was even more of a mess than usual. Things were scattered on the floor and I noticed a small glass pipe on the table with an almost empty bag of crystals next to it. My heart dropped, suddenly feeling guilty that I might have driven him to doing this. I know he clearly had a habit of it anyway, but I felt like me leaving had influenced the decision. 

"Trevor, are you high?" I asked, looking at his eyes as they slowly looked over my face in return. 

"So fucking what if I am? What the hell is it to you?" he pointed at me aggressively, the motion making him stumble forward and almost fall over in his intoxicated state. 

"Trevor please stop acting like I don't give a shit, I care about you, god damn it!" I yelled, pointing back at him with a frown on my face.

"Fucking funny way of showing it little lady. I saw Michael. Saw him behind me the whole way here, thinkin' he was being slick. Thought he was maybe tailin' me but no, he's headed straight over to _my_ girl, the minute I lose her he's all up in it!" he shouted. 

I was dumbfounded and lost for words. What the hell did he think this was all about? "Trevor. I need you to shut up and listen to me. Whatever the hell you think is happening here, you've got it wrong. I came here to fucking apologise to you for leaving. Michael talked me into it." I said slowly and carefully, wanting him to hear every word intently.

"Bullshit." he said waving his arms around again. "Michael doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself, least of all me. Is he still round there? I bet he fucking is. Let's go." he said storming out of the trailer. I sighed and followed him quickly, trying my best to keep up with his angry and fast pace. Sand kicked up behind his frantic and uneasy steps.

We were at my trailer in no time, I looked ahead with a small feeling of dread as he bounded up the porch steps and practically ripped my door off its hinges before storming in. I ran to catch up with him in time to see him standing over Michael who was asleep on the sofa.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, huh Mikey?" Trevor boomed in a loud voice, causing Michael to stir and wake up, sitting up apprehensively. 

"T? Wha-" Michael started before being cut off.

"Don't fucking call me that you asshole! The fuck you doin' here with my lady? You fuckin' her?" Trevor asked with his arm outstretched, pointing between the two of us in a manic pattern. 

Michael looked at me in shock at the accusation, I rolled my eyes in response to how ridiculous Trevor sounded. "The fuck? No, T. - _Trevor_ , no. Why the fuck would I be?" Michael asked defensively.

"What else ya doing here then, huh? Casual sleepover?" Trevor laughed, shaking his head. "No, of course not, you just gotta rub salt in the wounds that I wasn't good enough for her, so you took her instead!" 

Michael laughed sarcastically, shaking his head slowly from side to side. "I followed you home to make sure you got home fucking safe, because that girl, for _some_ reason cares about you. And for some fucked up reason, so do I! She asked me to come over so she could talk to me about your sorry ass and I stupidly convinced her to give you a shot, you selfish prick!" Michael yelled, standing up and jabbing a finger into Trevor's chest.

"Watch your tone Mikey, you're on thin ice" Trevor said in a dull and quiet tone. He looked over at me waiting for some kind of confirmation.

I held my hands up defensively. "I was trying to tell you that Trevor. Michael made me realise how stupid I was being and I was on my way to tell you everything." I sighed. Trevor looked at me with a softened expression but didn't say anything. He raised his hands to his head and started to pace the small space of my trailer, muttering unintelligible things to himself.

"Look, I'll leave you two alone, you can sort this shit out without me standing here like a spare part." Michael said heading to the door.

Trevor snapped out of his pacing and raised an arm to point a finger at Michael. "Not so fucking fast, _friend_. I ain't done with you both." 

"Trevor, just let him go. He's not a part of this, leave him out of it. It's between us." I interjected, stepping between him and Michael. Trevor stepped back after a few seconds of contemplating, eventually waving his arm with a grunt to dismiss Michael.

"Thanks kid. I'll see ya around" he whispered, patting me on the back lightly before leaving the trailer. 

Trevor had his back to me, seemingly still pissed off. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder to get him to turn around, which he swiped away before I could. "No, Elle." he said quietly. His face was sad, along with his whole posture which gave him a defeated appearance. "You don't just get to do that anymore." he said finally facing me. My face must have looked confused as he explained further. "You left. You said you'd stay, but you did what every fucker else does and you ran. The first sign of trouble, you fucking went. What, you finally realise my life's a fucking mess? That it involves this shit day in day out? I tried to warn ya cupcake but you wouldn't let me. Instead you stayed, let me think that maybe this girl could handle crazy old Trevor Philips. Fuckin delusional T, huh?" his anger was rising again, he wasn't particularly projecting it onto me though.

"Trevor I told you I changed my mind, all I needed was to fucking think! I'm sorry I left when you were asleep, but this hurt me too! I didn't wanna see your face when I told you I was leaving, it would have killed me, I'm sorry. I'm here now, doesn't that mean anything?" I tried to reason with him, feeling like crying but pushed the feeling away.

"Until the next time you flake on me, what's it gonna be huh, every time Trev gets a little more crazy than the last time, you fuck off into the sunset without me?" 

"No Trevor. I'm not gonna do that. I accept this, all of you, us, whatever! I care about you Trev, I want to know you, I want to see what a life with you in it could be. I'm not fucking scared, I understand the risks, the good, the bad and the real ugly shit too. I don't care Trevor, I just need you to trust me, believe me please." I begged, my arms waving about trying to get my words across.

He looked at me with such a soft expression that I thought I'd finally got though. "Baby. There's nothing I want more than that. I can't just pick up where we left off, you fucking ruined my trust by pissing off when I was asleep, thinking I was _holding_ you next to me." he put his face in his hands to hide the pain on his face. I hated to imagine him waking up and realising I'd left, after saying I wouldn't. I knew I'd fucked up, and that to Trevor it was a much bigger deal than it would be to the average person. I sighed, not knowing what more I could say.

"Well then now what? Can we talk when you're sober?" I asked, feeling lost for any other words.

"I don't know _when_ I'll wanna be sober" he laughed. "But sure, could be weeks from now though sugar" he chuckled again, swaying on his feet. I wished more than anything that he wasn't so damn intoxicated right now so I'd actually have had some shot at getting through to him.

"Right, okay." I sighed. The lump in my throat was begging me to cry, just to relieve the sensation. What the hell was I supposed to do while I waited for Trevor to want me again. He was still stood in front of me like there was more to be said, but he was silent.

"Trevor, please can we sort this out. I can't even think about the idea of things changing between us. If you weren't in my every day life I think I'd go insane" I finally said.

"I don't know how to sort it out!" he raised his voice. "It's all so fucking confusing, Elle. How I'm feeling is messing with my head." he said, pointing excessively towards his temples. "I'd usually just go to the club and have some random blonde or brunette in my lap to help me get over the shit in my head, but the idea literally makes me fuckin' sick now. I can't get you out of my head and I don't want to, but I got this other part in there that's saying I don't mean shit to you, you'll just run off again when I fuck something up!" his voice was getting louder as he went on.

I walked over to him and placed my hands on the tops of his arms to try soothe him, he tried to resist but eventually gave in. He looked away from me as I tried to meet his gaze. I moved a hand to his face and turned it to look at me. "Trevor, I promise you I'm done with all the hesitation, the walking away. You literally stormed into my life and blew everything away, it was a big change to adapt to. Life was a lot more fucking boring and sane 2 weeks ago, but I couldnt imagine ever going back. I'm in this with you Trevor, whatever the hell comes our way. I wanna be a part of this fucked up life, I couldn't work out why I was so invested in it. It _excites_ me Trev, **_you_** excite me. I won't ever walk away again, I swear, please give me a chance." 

He looked deep in to my eyes, our faces close enough that we could feel each others breath. His facial expression was soft, much more calm and almost a hint of relief was present there too. "I don't know what the hell it is about you, sugar. You've somehow torn your way into my head, I'm too fucking deep in this that I dont wanna go back. Everything has been screaming at you to run, I thought you finally had. It killed me." he said, showing some vulnerability, his voice finally low and quiet.

"Let me be a part of this crazy shit show. Let's just see what happens?" I asked, my hand rubbing the side of his head softly.

He brought his own hand up to my face as he nodded. After a few moments of unbearable tension, our mouths connected without needing to say a word. It was a soft and gentle kiss, almost unlike any kiss we had shared before. The desperation wasn't present, instead replaced with slow passion and emotion. My hands wrapped around the back of his neck as his fingers tangled into my hair, guiding each others movements as we both moaned into each other's mouths. Trevor pressed himself against me, bringing one hand down to lift up one of my legs so he could grind himself against me. I could feel his arousal hardening against me as he slowly moved his hips forward and backwards. He reached under my leg and lifted my dress to rub his fingers over the base of my underwear. He moved them to the side slowly as he gently rubbed around my clitoris. I let out a soft sigh at the contact, and moved my leg down forcing his hand away from me. I looked at him with aroused eyes and firmly grabbed his tank top, pushing him backwards slowly towards my bedroom. He chuckled at my forwardness as I collapsed on top of him as he fell to his back onto my bed.

"Takin' charge now are we, cupcake?" he laughed quietly into my neck before placing rough kisses there, gently exposing his teeth to bite me softly. I moaned at the sensation, feeling myself getting more worked up. I grabbed his wrists and pinned them beside his head, fighting for dominance by pushing his face to the side with a hard kiss as I moved them down his neck. I returned the playful biting, feeling his erection twitch that little bit harder as my teeth left small indentations along his skin. "Fuck, baby. You're getting me so damn horny. I've never wanted to be inside someone so badly." he said in a gruff voice moving one of his hands to grip my hair as I continued to leave kisses and bites over his collarbone. I sat up to look at him, my hands wandering over his clothed chest. 

"I'm gonna have a little fun with you first" I teased, lifting my dress over my head to expose my red lace matching underwear. His eyes darted immediately to my breasts, followed by his hands caressing them roughly. I gave him a small smirk as I rotated my hips, grinding myself over his clothed erection. His head tilted back into the pillow as he moaned in equal pleasure and frustration. 

"My god." he sighed breathlessly. "You're really something." he bucked his hips upward to match my movements. I grabbed his hands, which were still fondling my breasts, pulling him to sit up so I could take away his top. He helped me to get it over his head before throwing it on the floor beside the bed, momentarily stopping our grinding against each other to share a look that was nothing short of pure want. He looked at my lips before crushing his mouth onto them again, faster than before. I broke the kiss to push him back down onto the bed, moving my lips to his chest, kissing softly and trailing them down his body to the waistband of his pants. My hands quickly unfastened his belt and his buttons, tugging his pants and briefs down to his thighs slowly to release his erection. I grabbed his length with one hand, slowly moving up and down to work him up. His head was tilting back deep into the pillow, lifting his hands up to grab it tightly to relieve some of his frustration. "Baby I'm getting a little impatient over here" he said through soft moans. 

I smiled as I climbed back on top of him, moving my underwear to the side as I held his erection with one hand, sliding his tip over me, teasing him. He groaned, a small smile on his lips as he waited in anticipation. Finally I let him enter me, slowly increasing how deep I took him. His mouth was open, taking in the sensation. His brows furrowed and he bit his lip as I started to move my hips to a steady rhythm, sliding gently up and down as my hands rested on his chest supporting my movements. He moved his hands to my hips, guiding them up and down, occasionally with a little more force to increase the pace. "Mmm, yeah baby, I like it harder." he grunted, causing me to moan. As much as I liked to take charge, I was also a sucker for just being fucked by a rough and ready man. Trevor seemed to notice my change in dominating persona, quickly rolling us over so I was lying on my back. He pulled back one of my legs, pushing my knee towards my face so he could get deeper inside me with hard thrusts hitting the most perfect places. 

"Mmm Trevor, fuck me faster" I begged, feeling my cheeks flush as I got more hot and bothered. He obliged with a sultry smirk, thrustng his hips at a quicker pace. He reached with his free hand to grab right breast, both which were bouncing slightly from our movements. 

"Say my name again baby" he leaned closer to me, whispering. I flushed a deeper red at his words, suddenly a little embarrassed. I moaned in response, to which he smiled, but wasn't giving up. He let go of my leg, allowing it to rest in a more natural position so he could lean down far enough to be inches away from my face. He slowed his pace right down as he did, the feeling of his drawn out but deliberate thrusts driving me wild. He already knew what got me going, which made me open my eyes and give him a shy smile. He moved his fingers between us to my clitoris, rubbing it in circles to match the pace of his hips. "I said, say my name baby." My stomach flipped with the sensation of butterflies, nerves suddenly heightening my arousal. His pace let me felt ever inch of his length, sending me closer to a climax. I moaned again, his words driving me insane. He laughed at my reluctance to speak, the dominant persona I'd been wearing moments ago a distant memory as I turned into submissive putty at his touch. His rubbing on my clit became more rough, causing me to buck my hips upwards into his movements. I could feel myself getting so close, letting out my loudest moan as he pulled almost all the way out of me before pushing back into me with a hard thrust, met with continuous faster movements afterwards. 

"Oh my God, Trevor" I gasped, finally letting go and allowing my orgasm to take a hold of my body. My whole body tensed as I rode out my climax, feeling it from head to toe. Trevor moaned as he felt me tighten around him, pulling out quickly as the feeling helped him to reach his own orgasm. 

"Fuck, Elle." he moaned as he came over breasts, pumping his length as I felt the warm sensation landing on my skin. He slumped onto his back as we both lay there trying to catch our breath. After a few moments of silence, once the room was no longer filled with the sounds of eraactic breathing, I walked over to my wardrobe to grab a towel.

"Where you off to so quick?" Trevor asked, leaning on one arm to look at me.

"Shower" I replied, laughing as I guestured to the mess on my chest.

"Oh, round 2?" he asked, raising his brows and jumping from the bed eagerly. I laughed as I walked towards the bathroom, him following close by and placing his arms around my waist from behind.

"I suppose theres no harm in that" I replied, leaning my head back to kiss him eagerly. 

I got the feeling we might not be leaving the trailer for at least a day or two..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feedback would be so appreciated :) thank you guys for reading


	15. Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor lets Elle in on the wilder side of his life.

It had been a couple of days since me and Trevor had rekindled things, and we had spent pretty much the entirety of that time in my trailer, aside from Trevor occasionally running over to his place or venturing out to get beer. Trevor had told me how Peter had practically shat himself, when despite my pleading with him to behave, he gave Peter a little more than a telling off for firing me. It made me feel a little guilty, along with wondering what the hell Peter must think of me. Needless to say he came home with free beer, enough that we didn't need to restock for a while. I presumed that we'd been given enough to keep Trevor out of the store for as long as possible. We'd had a lazy couple of days, either in the bedroom or on the sofa with takeout food and video games or TV. As nice as it had been I was beginning to get a little stir crazy, and Trevor had been putting off a lot of _errands_ so to speak.

"Okay sugar, I'm gonna have to get out of this bed sooner or later" Trevor said, sitting up in bed and removing his arm from under me, where I'd been laying on his chest. It was 2 in the afternoon and we'd almost spent another day completely in the trailer. 

"Do you have some, uh.. _jobs_ to do today?" I asked curiously.

"You could say that cupcake, yeah." he replied as he pulled himself away from me and got out of bed, putting on his jeans and tugging on his boots. He sat back down on the end of the bed, looking at me as I sat up against the head board, pulling my knees to my chest with a pondering look on my face. "Why'd you ask?" he pushed, sensing there was something behind it.

"I guess I was just.. wondering how extreme the job is. I'm curious as to what you get up to, I kinda wanna know more." I said, avoiding eye contact with him. 

  
He laughed and crawled up the bed to lean over me, pulling my face to look at him with one of his hands. "Curious, or wanting to be involved?" he asked, seeing straight through me.

"I mean, I guess? Depending on what it is of course. I'm not exactly bank robbery material but.. there's a lot more to what you do than that, clearly. I was just wondering if there's anything that's more up my street to start off with, I wanna be part of this side of your life. I know I ran from it before but it's because it weirdly excites me.. I was worried what that meant about me as a person, but after talking to Michael I'm kinda done giving a fuck." I said honestly, expecting him to laugh at me for even asking him to consider the idea. 

"Oh a little thrill seeker, I like it! Ain't nothin' like the adrenaline when you're pulling a score." he laughed again, but didn't shut me down. He stood up again, rooting on the ground for his t-shirt before pulling it on over his head. "You're in luck, today's agenda doesn't include bank robbery. It does however.. potentially include.. anybody who thinks about getting in the way of the plan, having to be, uh.. dealt with. So if you aren't cool with that then maybe this isn't a good one for you to start on." he said, shocking me that he was actually wanting me in on something.

"What would I have to do?" I asked, my eyes squinting slightly as I pondered how far I'd be willing to go.

"For the most part, nothing. I more just want you along for the ride as nothing but a passenger, you can see what it entails, if you enjoy it then great, we'll get you more involved next time." he said, holding his chin thoughtfully as if he was saying his thoughts aloud. "If anyone gets too hot on our asses I might need you to use a gun. It's your choice whether you aim for a body or just the tires of the car. Either way, I might need you to get someone off our tail. "

I nodded, happy with everything I was hearing so far. "Okay then, tell me the specifics of the job." 

"Aight, so I've had a tip that there's a drop off happening today, so we're gonna be doing some ground trafficking. It's usually a stock pile of weapons, we then exchange for cash. There'll be other runners, hence why it may get messy. Hopefully we get there first and don't have to take anyone out, try get out clean without being spotted. Not always doable though, hence the need to be on guard with guns." he said, pacing the small space of my bedroom and moving his hands as he spoke. He turned to look at me, holding his arms out to guesture for a response. "Sound good?" he asked.

I nodded, getting out of bed. "Yeah, I'm in" I said, grinning while I squeezed past him to get to my wardrobe. "How long we got?" I asked as I picked out a black tank top and and denim shorts, putting them on quickly. I pulled on my boots and laced them up as I looked up to him for an answer.

"Its happening in about an hour, we gotta drive to my hangar first for the vehicle." he replied, heading out of the bedroom to the kitchen area. He grabbed a box of chinese take out that had been on the side from last night. 

"Wait what? You have a hangar?" I asked, genuinely shocked. I followed him out to the kitchen, grabbing a pair of chopsticks from the side and scooping up a bit of food from the box Trevor was holding and also eating from. 

He chuckled and shook his head as he ate another mouthful. "Still a lot to learn about Old Trevor, hey cupcake?" 

"So wait, do you fly? Or rent the hangar out? No..You _fly!?"_ I asked, covering my mouth as I chewed and looked at Trevor with wide eyes as he nodded.

"Don't look so surprised Elle, I have some talents other than an impeccable habit of getting away with murder." he said, giving me an offended look, playfully.

"Of course, it's just crazy, I've never met anyone like you, you have so many parts to your life that's it's impossible to keep up" I laughed, putting the chopsticks to the side and grabbing a glass of water. Trevor put the empty takeout in the trash, thankfully showing my place a bit of respect for cleanliness, which couldn't always be said for his own trailer. The small gesture made me smile.

"I'm sure I'll just keep surprising ya sugar" he said with a laugh. "You ready to make tracks?" he asked, raising a brow at me.

I took a deep breath to psyche myself up. "Fuck it. Yep." I replied stepping towards the door. Trevor's arm stretched to block the doorway as his body stopped in front of me, our faces inches away from each other as he looked down at me. 

"You're absolutely sure?" he asked, grabbing my face with his hand softly, looking deep into my eyes. His breath tickled my face and the look he gave me sent flutters through my stomach. He drove me crazy without even meaning to. 

"I'm sure" I whispered, feeling the need to lower my voice with our faces this close.

"That's my girl." he whispered, more to himself than to me. "I won't let anything happen to you, got that?" he asked, as I nodded in response. "Good. Let's go." he said, smiling mischievously and lowering his arm from the doorway, letting me go first. As we bounded down the steps he grabbed my hand, placing a gun into it with his other hand. 

"Just in case." he said, closing my fingers around it. "Don't worry, the safety's on. I'll tell you more about it on the drive." he reassured me, obviously seeing the clueless look on my face. We both headed to the silver car that Michael had kindly let me keep, I got into the passenger side to let Trevor take the wheel. He pulled off, leaving dust up in the air behind us as the car sped away from my trailer. 

"How far out is the hangar?" I asked as we drove.

"McKenzie Field Airstrip. Not a long trip, be there soon enough" he answered, keeping his eye on the dirt tracks we were driving through. I fumbled with the gun in my hands, looking at its sleek black colour with brown patches over the grip. Trevor must have seen me looking at it, I moved it from side to side trying to become familiar with it, as he momentarily turned his head to look at me with a smile. 

"Right yeah, so that's an AP Pistol, perfect drive by weapon. It's got an extended clip so you've got 36 rounds. Already loaded and you shouldn't need more than that. I have my gun too just in case. High penetration weapon and fully automatic. It's accurate as fuck and it's got a pretty light recoil so you should be able to keep her steady, as much as possible while we're driving anyway. She's all ready to go, all you gotta do is take the safety off here-" he paused to take a hand of the steering wheel and pointed to it "-then you're set to fire. Happy?" he asked me, eyes back on the road. 

I swallowed hard, trying to take in all the information he had just spewed my way. "Uh, I mean I guess, it's more just the confidence in my aim" I laughed, suddenly panicking that I was going to fuck this up by not being able to deal with any pursuers. 

"Right, I'll give you 2 shots at your aim. Look up ahead, there's a pack of coyotes on the road side. Try get one." he said, nodding in the direction he was speaking of. 

"What? You want me to kill a coyote?!" I asked, shocked for some reason.

He stifled a laugh, looking at me in his peripheral. "Elle, you're potentially gonna shoot some guy in the face today and you're worried about a fucking coyote?" he chuckled, shaking his head. He did have a point, I suppose my first kill being an animal- aside from Alex obviously - seemed a little better for practice. I shrugged, and aimed out of the window quickly, taking the safety off and squeezing the trigger just before we caught up to the pack. The bullet shot way off, making me curse and doing nothing to ease my worries about protecting us. 

"Fuck." I sighed, defeated.

"Not so fast. Turn around, use your other hand to help you steady the gun. Take your time, within reason." he said, slowing the cars speed just a little. I leaned out of the window slightly, facing backwards and aimed with both hands, back at the pack of coyotes who had now scattered onto the road after the bullet I'd fired. I breathed slowly, focusing better this time and squeezed the trigger. Two coyotes dropped almost as instantly as I heard the sound, greeted by a yelling cheer from Trevor as he watched on in the rearview mirror. 

"Fucking two for one!" he exclaimed. "Holy fucking shit Elle, you're gonna get me horny shooting like that." he said, probably not joking. I turned forward to return to my original position and grinned from ear to ear.

"Shit I can't believe I actually did it!" I shouted through a huge smile.

"You're a natural baby" he said, placing a hand on my thigh and squeezing it lightly. 

A few moments later we pulled off road into the air strip and Trevor parked the car right infront of the hangar. There was a Cuban 800 parked inside, which Trevor caught me staring at as I exited the car. 

"That's for the air trafficking jobs. Drop off's for other runners. I'll take you up in the air some time" he said, sounding like a promise.

"That'd be awesome" I said smiling at him. He turned away from me and waved his arm to beckon me to follow him.

"Right, dune buggy is over here." he said as we both approached it. I gulped as I saw the puny thing, not offering much protection from potential bullets flying our way. Trevor must have sensed my nerves, as he grabbed my arms and leaned down to my level.

"Hey, what did I say? I ain't gonna let shit happen to you. Not a fucking chance. If I thought you couldn't handle this, you wouldn't be here. I've got you covered regardless." he told me, looking at me intensely again. I couldn't help myself and pressed myself against him, throwing my hands around his neck and pressing my lips against his. He seemed shocked by the sudden contact, but quickly leaned into it, grabbing my wasit tightly as our bodies pressed closer together. I pulled back and looked at him, a small smirk on his face.

"I trust you." I said, meaning every word as I returned his small smile. I felt so oddly safe with Trevor. 

"Good. Come on, get in" he said, slapping my behind lightly as I turned to get into the vehicle, gripping my gun tightly, the safety back on. 

He started the engine and sped off, the sudden acceleration jolting me backwards. "My guy Oscar said the shipments coming in near Senora National Park." he said as we drove speedily down the road, weaving between the few cars that were out here. "Things are gonna get a little off road real quick. It won't be too erratic on the way there, just gotta keep off the cops radar. Once we've got the shipment, things might get a little rough, so buckle up for a crazy ride. You've been warned." he said, turning briefly to smile at me with a somewhat demonic look in his eye. I shook my head and smiled back at him, the beginnings of adrenaline spurring me on. After a couple minutes driving, Trevor turned off the road to speed along the grass by the coast, the bumpy surface causing us both to rock up and down. Suddenly he took a hard left, shooting over the road and narrowly missing a motorcyclist, the dune buggy hurtling onwards and speeding down the train tracks. We drove fast, two of the wheels on the inside of the tracks and the other two on the outside, causing the vehicle to tilt. Trevor was now sat lower than me as we continued to hurtle forward, involuntary grunts and sharp breaths escaping me as we travelled along the uneven surface. The wind was lapping up my hair, the whooshing sound filling my ears. My face felt pleasantly cool as the air hit it hard due to our speed, providing some relief from the scorching sun that was beaming down on us. 

"Right, you ready cupcake?" he asked before pulling another sharp left and driving towards two large boulders before coming to an abrupt stop, sending us both forward in our seats momentarily, before slamming back against the hard backs.

"10 seconds." he said, as we both heard the incoming hum of a plane, which sounded way too low. We both looked behind us to see a red plane zooming just meters higher than us, a sizeable package dropping from it with a small parachute. Trevor stood up on his drivers seat to catch the shipment, a loud grunt escaping him at the impact against his chest. He quickly tossed it to my feet and sat back down, hitting the gas hard and sending us off again with a fast force. 

"Right Elle, this is where shit hits the fan. I don't see any other runners but these fuckers come out of nowhere. A lot stay behind while you grab the shipment then try shoot your brains out and steal your hard work" he shouted over the noise of the engine and the ground crunching beneath us. I looked around frantically trying to trace anybody who might be hot on our heels but so far we were in the clear. I looked forward, waiting for any instruction from Trevor. He circled back to head down the train tracks we had ventured over on the way here, his foot much harder on the pedal. We shot down in a straight line, the sound of the wind hurting my ears but in a way that the adrenaline made it feel good. Before my brain could register the sight of another buggy, the vehicle T-boned ours, knocking us off of the train tracks and sending us spinning down the sand bank. Trevor recovered quickly, adjusting the wheel to set us straight and continued hurtling down the sand away from the asshole who was still following us. 

"Shit" he breathed. "You okay?" he asked as I caught my breath, nodding in response. "Right, you're up sweet cheeks." 

I felt like I was frozen, suddenly overwhelmed with responsibility. Trevor grabbed my thigh, squeezing it. "You can do this." he said, bringing his hand back to the wheel. His faith was all I needed to snap me out of my lifeless state, as I turned round and gripped the gun with both hands. I flicked off the safety, and attempted to steady the gun as much as I could with the bumpy terrain we were travelling over. I let out an unintelligible yell as I fired, hitting the front of the pursuers buggy. My brows knitted together as I refocused, squeezing once again on the trigger and successfully hitting the front tire. The vehicle swerved right and then spun in a full circle, coming to a halt as we sped away from it, successfully losing it. 

"Fuck yes, that's what I'm talking about!" Trevor screamed, punching the steering wheel with one hand in excitement. My eyes were too busy frantically searching for anybody else gaining on us for me to be excited about the shot I'd just made. We drove around for a few minutes over bumpy sand and dirt tracks, with no other pursuers in sight. It felt oddly quiet.

"You usually get off this lightly?" I asked, suspicious.

"I mean yeah, sometimes. At times I don't have to shoot a single bullet, just go a little faster than the fucking vultures following me and lose em down a sharp turn." he said with a shrug. I narrowed my eyes, not convinced it could be that easy.

"Ah shit." Trevor spat, as we both heard the blades of a chopper rotating getting closer to us. A bullet pinged off the front of our buggy, causing Trevor to curse. "Right, that AP probably ain't gonna do the trick here sugar." he said, hitting the pedal hard with a sharp turn, sending us back in great direction we'd been coming from in an attempt to momentarily delay the chopper's pursuit of us. After gaining enough of a lead he brought the vehicle to a sudden halt, leaning down beside his left leg to pick up something that made my eyes widen in shock.

"Is that a fucking rocket launcher?!" I asked in a hissed voice. 

"Yep, you're up kiddo." he said, making me almost think he was joking.

"Help me." I begged, not confident in the slightest in my ability to take out a fucking helicopter with a heavy weapon. He chuckled and stood on the seat on the drivers side, pulling me infront of him, resting me gently against his chest. He brought the weapon in front of me and supported it onto my shoulder using his hands to bear the excess weight.

"Right, so lean back into me, relax your shoulder but keep it supported." he said, gaining a nod from me in response as I did as I was told. The helicopter had turned around and was now heading towards us slowly, still a decent way off.

"Now this only has one round, one rocket before we need to reload. Ideally we wanna get this first try. You got it?" he asked me, his chin resting on my free shoulder, his slight stubble brushing against me as he spoke. I nodded again, afraid to speak or move too much in case I fired it off by accident. Trevor flicked off the safety for me and guided my hand to the trigger. He helped me slowly aim in the right direction, knowing perfectly how to account for the wind direction and curvature of the fire.

"Right baby, shes all yours" he said, I felt him smile against my cheek as I pulled the trigger, sending the rocket hurtling upwards towards the chopper. It quickly hit the rotors of the helicopter, causing a small explosion at its roof. It remained in flight for just a couple of seconds before beginning to spin, slowly at first, then faster and faster as it hurtled to the ground, hitting it hard with an explosion of fire. 

Trevor let out a scream of approval, guiding the weapon off my shoulder and turning me around into a tight hug. "What a fucking woman you are." he grinned, pushing me back down into my seat as he resumed position at the steering wheel, putting the RPG back beside his left leg before speeding us both away from the scene. "We gotta make tracks quick before any runners or cops detect this shit" 

"Holy shit, will me make it?" I asked, my heart pounding.

"Yeah the hangars not far now. Couple minutes tops and we'll be in the clear." he said confidently. For the remainder of the drive I looked back and forth over the terrain for anybody else, but I felt that if anyone had witnessed the chopper incident, they'd more than likely been scared off. Thankfully we didn't encounter any more trouble, only hearing the distant cries of police sirens, but we were more than off their radar. Trevor pulled the buggy to a halt in the place we'd picked it up from earlier, causing me to rock back against the seat with a light thud. My heart was still accelerating, my whole body tingled with a soft buzz from the adrenaline that had been pumping through me. I felt like I was on the come down from a high, which I suppose in some ways I was.

"Oh my god." I said simply, bring my hands over my chest to feel my heart beat. I grabbed Trevor's hand and placed it over my skin, letting him feel the fast and hard beats. "That was fucking insane." I yelled excitedly. He chuckled at me as he pulled his hand away and exited the vehicle. 

"Its a fucking rush, right?" he said while nodding, walking to the passenger side and lending me a hand to get out of the buggy. He had the package under one arm, and circled his free arm around my waist, pulling me into him. "You did so good out there sugar, I'm glad I brought you along. It was a hell load more fun." he smirked at me, his eyes lustful. I was still trying to get my breath back, my mind over playing the memory of the event. 

"It was _incredible_. Thank you for taking me and showing me more of this side of you." I said, smiling at him.

"You're more than welcome. You handled yourself so well out there. For your first rodeo that was amazing." he reassured me, rubbing his thumb into my side to soothe me. 

"You think so?" I asked, my eyes hopeful. He nodded with a soft laugh. "So.. what's next then?" I asked eagerly.

"What's next?" he repeated, his head tilting back as he laughed loudly. "Fucking hell Elle, one thing at a time. In all honesty I'm fucking riled up after seeing you out there, I was more thinking about just bending you over and taking my pent up lust out on you" he said, moving his hand to grab my ass. He set the package down after we'd paced into the hangar. I looked around the place, noticing a stack of heavy wooden boxes. I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to them, leaning my back against the hard surface. 

He let out a moan as he realised I was letting him have what he wanted, pushing his body into mine as he placed hungry kisses on my body. Adrenaline was still pumping through me, and I figured some rough sex was definitely what the two of us needed after the whirlwind we'd just had.

"Now this.. this is gonna be fun." he said, letting out a soft growl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, thank you to everyone who's reading it and has left comments and kudos so far! you guys really help me push myself to write, love you all!


	16. The Unholy Tetrad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle hangs out with Trevor, Michael and Franklin. 
> 
> Boundaries are pushed in regards to Elle and Trevor's 'relationship'...

It was about 9pm and I'd just finished my second set at Vanilla Unicorn. After the events earlier today helping Trevor with the ground trafficking, among other _extra curricular_ activities at his hangar, he had offered to pay me half of the money he'd traded for the shipment. I had outright refused, not feeling right in any sense for taking that much money from him, no matter how much he tried to convince me it had been a shared effort. The talks of money had led us on to the topic of how I was supposed to pay my rent without a job at the store, causing Trevor to insist that I played another set. I felt a little wrong about the fact he was still going to be giving me money, he was a lot more than just a boss now, and it felt kind of dirty, and not in a good way. Still, regardless of the money I enjoyed playing music, that of course being the main reason for my original venture out to LS. 

As I'd headed to the club, Trevor had needed to take care of other business in Los Santos with Michael and Franklin. They were only in the planning stages, but it was the type of job that he wasn't totally comfortable with me being a part of just yet, so understandably I had come to do my set alone while he went to Michaels to discuss prep for the job. I'd been given a longer slot tonight, the 2 hours went by in a blur, when I finally came out of the small DJ booth I had been paying in, I was still feeling a soft buzz. The whole day had been incredibly fast paced and exciting, making me ponder how deep I would sleep tonight.

As I tugged my guitar case over my shoulder to head out from behind the bar, I noticed Trevor was stood on the customer side. He shot me a grin as I noticed him in the dim light. I paced a little faster around the bar to greet him.

"Hey, you finished up at Michael's?" I asked as I reached him.

"Mmm, hey sugar." he said, looking me up and down in my performance outfit. "Yeah, all sorted for now, not ready to move any time soon but we're working stuff out. You look fucking gorgeous by the way." he said, his eyes lingering on my chest. I flushed at his compliment, suddenly feeling the need to cover up so he'd stop giving me such lustful looks. They were hard to not give into.

"Did you not get your fill earlier today?" I asked, remembering back to the fast paced and rough sex we'd had at the hangar, where he'd had me pinned against the tall wooden crates.

"Cupcake, I will never, get my fill of you." he said, wrapping an arm around my wasit, pulling me in close and breathing my scent before planting a kiss on my neck. I pulled back, laughing to myself at his lack of restraint. "Oh, I caught the end of the set by the way, you were fucking amazing. I forgot how good you were." he said, his eyes slightly wide and his face honest. 

"Thank you, I hope the customers liked it as much as last time." I said hopefully.

"Yep from what I hear we made a lotta money again. So you can expect a higher paycheck coming your way. For _all_ of your services today." he insisted. I rolled my eyes at his insistence on paying me for the shipment. 

"Fine. Thank you I guess." I said, smiling. "How are the guys by the way? I hope you patched things up with Michael after you accused him of sleeping with me" I laughed thinking back to that night. 

"Ah yeah, that's all fine" he said, shrugging and dismissing the topic with a wave of his hand. I could tell he hadn't apologised for it, but I also doubted he remembered it either. "Him and Frank are meeting us here soon, I thought it might be nice to go for a drink so you can get to know my buddy's a little better."

I smiled at the thought. Me and Michael had already established some sort of relationship, be it only just over the threshold of familiar acquaintance. Franklin however I had no idea about, the last time I saw him he had been looking at me with a knife in my hand, before plunging it into Alex. And then he'd cleaned up my mess. If anything I felt like I owed him a drink, at least.

"Sure, that sounds nice. Why here though?" I laughed, not necessarily convinced this was the best place in Los Santos for a friendly drink.

"Free drinks, plus Michael hates his wife so he could probably use a lap dance." he said with a smirk.

I laughed at his crudeness, before gesturing to the guitar on my back. "You got anywhere I can put this till we leave?" I asked.

"Yeah sure sure, hand it here." he waved his hands towards himself hurriedly as I passed it to him. "Feel free to get a drink or have a look around, I'll come find you when I've put this in the back" he shouted back to me as he scurried off through the red curtains to the back. 

I decided to go to the ATM to withdraw some cash in case the night ended up taking us other places where drinks weren't going to be free. After putting the cash into my purse I bumped into a familiar face.

"Elle, hey" said Michael in an enthusiastic tone. "Good to see ya kid, where's T?" 

"Hey Michael, Franklin" I grinned at them both. "He's out back, he'll be out soon but said to get drinks, so I guess we may as well make ourselves at home" I said, awkwardly looking at my surroundings. 

"Sweet, what you havin'?" asked Franklin while gesturing to the bar. 

"Oh, just a beer please" 

"Aight, you wanna go get one of those booths? Me and Mike got this." he said with a smile.

"Sure" I said before turning to the two booths draped by red curtains. I took a seat inside the first one, keeping an eye out for Trevor. After a few moments he walked by but didn't notice where I was sitting. 

"Trev?" I called out, but not loud enough to be overheard by the music. He seemed to take a small glance around to try find me but with a lack of trying still didn't spot me, instead walking down the stairs into the main part of the club. I watched him, waiting for him to turn around so I could frantically wave him over. I was about to stand up and drag him over to the booth but stopped myself when I noticed one of the workers approach him. She was beautiful- long brown hair and a gorgeous figure wrapped in her barely there purple lingerie. I watched them both with narrowed eyes, not able to hear anything being said between them. She placed her hand on his arm, sending a sharp feeling to the pit of my stomach. Jealousy? I felt uneasy watching the two of them have this intimate encounter, a small smile on both their lips. I pushed it to the back of my mind, wishing I had my beer to sip. _She's just doing her job_ I told myself. 

"Hey T, over here man!" I heard Franklin yell, seeing him point over to the booth. I quickly grabbed my phone to look at it, doing nothing in particular other than looking like I hadn't just been staring at Trevor and this girl. I looked up momentarily, to look as though I'd been distracted by Franklin's voice, seeing the three men now approaching me. 

Michael walked over to me taking a seat on my left and handing me my beer. "Here you go, kid" he said, tapping his whiskey glass against the bottle now in my hand before we both took a sip. Trevor sat next to me, sliding his arm behind my waist and leaning back against the booth, taking a large gulp from his beer as Franklin sat to the other side of him. 

"So Elle, how you findin LS?" asked Franklin, slouching back much like Trevor was.

"It's a pretty big change to what I'm used to back home for sure" I laughed, thinking back to the small town I grew up in, back in England. "There's just so much happening, all the time. Like, it never stops, never sleeps. Past 8pm back home the streets are just empty and silent" I laughed again, the contrast of my new life here was definitely an adjustment, it had felt none stop since I arrived. "Oh and uh, thanks by the way. For cleaning up after my.. mess the other day." I said, avoiding eye contact and taking a gulp of beer, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Ah shit, don't mention it. We got your back, ain't that right homies?" he said, to which Trevor and Michael nodded and hummed in agreement.

A hand on my left shoulder caused me to look at Michael who was giving me a sympathetic smile. "I trust everything's alright now?" he asked quietly, darting his eyes between me and Trevor. I nodded in response, receiving another small smile from Michael.

"Trevor says you helped out on a small job today huh? Said you handled yourself pretty damn well too" Franklin said, nodding with a sense of respect.

"She was fucking perfect" Trevor piped in, rubbing my back with his hand. 

"Ah yeah, nothing big compared to whatever you guys are planning, or have done in the past by any means. But it was good, I enjoyed it a lot" I said, smiling and feeling giddy as I remembered it. 

"Stop playing it down, Elle, you shot a fucking chopper down" Trevor insisted, even though he'd definitely been the aim behind it.

"Well for a beginner you sounded like you did fucking good kid, you should be proud. Especially on a job with T, they can get a little.. outta hand sometimes" Michael chuckled, as he raised his glass in the direction of Trevor.

"Shut the fuck up Mikey, it went perfectly" Trevor growled, making me roll my eyes with a smile at how defensive he would always get whenever Michael said anything, joke or not.

"Did I say otherwise?" Michael laughed and shook his head. "Anyway, cheers guys. Welcome to the unholy trinity. I guess we're gonna need a new name." he chuckled as we all tapped or drinks together as a cheers. 

We all fell silent for a moment, each taking regular sips of our drinks. We listened to the music, Franklin was mostly looking out into the club in the direction of the stage, as was Trevor. Mine and Michael's view was restricted by the curtain, so we mostly just exchanged smiles and passing conversation. I suddenly felt Trevor's hand slip from behind me as he pulled it onto his lap, taking the last sip of his beer and sitting more upright. A shadow casted over the booth as a tall blonde passed the curtain, noticing the four of us sat down. Another stunning girl, in just as little clothing as the other stripper only she was wearing a sexy red color. She smiled as she noticed Trevor, who certainly wasn't giving her _eye contact_ , as she stood with a hand on her hip and slightly extended a leg into the booth. 

"Hey Trev, wanna come in the back, I can show your crazy ass a good time again?" she asked, pure seduction in her voice and all over her face. Franklin choked on the sip of beer he was taking, hitting his chest to regain his breath after a small coughing fit. I could feel both Franklin and Michael's eyes on me as we were all waiting for Trevor to speak.

"Ah, now's not a good time sugar, okay?" Trevor replied, fiddling with his empty bottle. 

"Oh come on honey, it's been weeks since we got freaky" she said, that smile still on her face. _Pang_. There it was again, that feeling in my gut. Jealousy. I tried to keep a composed face, as the girl all but begged to take Trevor into the back. He looked at me with worried eyes. I didn't know what to say. We weren't exactly in a relationship. We hadn't discussed if what was happening was exclusive. I know how I felt about this situation but I couldn't say what Trevor felt or what this was to him, despite his meltdown at potentially losing me a few days ago. 

I looked back at him with wide eyes. "Why are you looking at me?" I asked, feigning an unbothered expression. 

"Uh, I dunno." he asked looking at me with slightly narrowed eyes. 

"If you wanna go just go." I said, trying not to let my true feelings slip through.

"Are you coming sugar?" she asked him again.

Trevor shrugged and stood up cautiously, following the girl but looking behind at me for a reaction. I kept my eyes fixed on the ground and took long, constant sips of my drink. He went out of sight, causing me to down the rest. 

"I kinda can't believe he went but I don't know what I should have expected." I said flatly. I looked at both the men beside me who's expressions were nothing short of awkward.

"Ah shit, uh. Trevor ain't exactly the commitment type, what can I say man." Franklin said with a shrug. I nodded, feeling like I knew that already, but for some reason I had felt like whatever we had was more than something on the side. 

"I dunno Frank, I'm a little shocked. I wouldn't put it past him normally but Elle is literally sat right there." Michael said, shaking his head.

"It's fine, we haven't talked about this being exclusive. I just thought after how he reacted when I left..things were more.. serious?" I said, shrugging. 

"You did kinda just let him go though.." Franklin said, holding his hands up.

"Of course I did, I don't own him" I laughed. "He can make his own decisions, especially when he's not committed to me. Still stings a little though" I said, pouting and resting my chin on my hand. 

"Well maybe it wouldn't sting so hard if you went out and levelled the competition" Franklin said, raising his eyebrows. 

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Make T feel how you feel. You're in a fuckin club full of men looking for a beautiful woman. That outfit and that lipstick are a deadly combination, the only reason I ain't all up in that is cause I ain't wanna be a dead man" he said laughing and holding his hands up. I pondered what he was saying for a moment before looking at Michael for some input. He simply shrugged and gave an indifferent nod. 

"Fine." I said standing up, grabbing Michael's glass and downing his remaining whiskey. "Thanks, needed that" I said with a small smile before strutting down the stairs into the main club, hearing a faint _Hey!_ from Michael behind me as Franklin erupted into laughter. I walked over to the first three guys I saw huddled together, not necessarily watching the stage but occasionally taking a glance as they drank.

"Hey boys, which one of you is gonna buy me a drink?" I asked, a sly smile on my lips. 

"Oh damn, I know you. You were just up there singing right? Damn, I'd be happy to offer you a drink" said one of the guys, reaching to the table and handing me a whiskey from the collection of shots they'd already bought. 

"Thanks" I said, flashing a smile as he clinked his glass against mine. I downed the shot, feeling the burning liquor travel down my throat and reach my stomach. 

"What's your name sweetheart?" he asked me, looking at my cleavage. I tried not to roll my eyes and carried on playing the part. 

"I'm Elle, and what's the name of the hero who offered me a drink after a long shift?" I asked, placing a hand on his arm, the same way the girl had done to Trevor. 

He smiled at the contact I gave him, looking at my face finally. "I'm Jonah, this is Travis and Mark." he said as he guestured the the other men, who were silent as Jonah had seemingly 'claimed' me. 

"Well, thank you, Jonah." I said, rubbing my hand up and down his arm I was still holding on to. I glanced over his shoulder over to the booth, seeing Michael smiling and shaking his head at me, Franklin on the other hand was in a fit of laughter, covering his mouth with his hand and waving his other hand across his neck in a "you gotta stop" motion. I smiled at their reaction, clearly egging me on. 

"Oh you're more than welcome honey" Jonah said, circling a hand around my wasit and pulling me closer. "So, is all you do here sing? Or do you do any other extra curricular activities" he said into my ear. 

I put a hand on his chest to pull myself back from him slightly. "No, unfortunately not" I smiled, not sure if I felt uncomfortable, or if it just felt wrong because it wasn't Trevor, most likely being the latter. 

"That's a shame. I suppose that don't stop us getting out of here and fooling around though huh?" he said, moving his hand from my waist to my backside. My breath hitched at his forwardness as I reached to grab his hand away. Before I could take matters into my own hands I felt myself being yanked back, I fell against someones chest as their arms caught me. Trevor was infront of me, I quickly looked behind me to see it was Michael I was pressed against. Trevor's fist was balled up at his side and before any of us could stop him it was making hard contact with Jonah's face. 

"Don't fucking touch her you cunt!" he screamed, dragging him up the stairs and pushing him against the wall. 

"Hey look, she came over to me man" he said, panting and holding his hands up in defense.

"Oh and you think that gives you the fucking right to touch her up because she spoke to you nicely, huh big boy? Get the fuck out of my club before I bash your fucking head into this wall, you're getting off lightly you fucker. GO, NOW!" he yelled, pointing a finger aggressively at his face. Jonah looked back at me with wide eyes before running off, his two friends quickly following. 

Trevor turned to look at me, still with rage in his eyes. I felt mad at him, but also thankful. Mostly I was pissed off that he could get a fucking lap dance but heaven forbid a guy touched me. "What the fuck did you do that for?" I asked him, folding my arms across my chest. He looked at me with his fists still balled up before turning around and heading back through the red curtain to the private dance area. I sighed, before feeling a hand on the small of my back.

"You okay kid?" Michael asked.

"I'm fine. Just take me home?" I asked. He nodded and guestured for Franklin to stay put and deal with Trevor. We headed to the exit before I stopped in my tracks.

"Ah fuck my guitar." I said, hitting my head with my hand.

"Wanna go get it?" Michael asked.

"And walk past Trevor being grinded on by a naked blonde? I'm good. Let's just go"

"Okay kid, I'll take you home." he said, guiding me out of the club and over to his car.

I sat down, fastening my seatbelt. "Mind if we don't talk?" I asked, leaning against the window ready to stare at the scenery blankly.

"Course not" Michael said, turning the radio up as he pulled off.

"Thanks" I said, sighing. 

As we drove I tried to get the image of Trevor doing god knows what out of my mind by singing along quietly to the radio. 

The songs did nothing but make me think of him, and how annoyed I was that things had got so good, only to be shot down days later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg more angst? why can't these two just tell each other they're fucking smitten for each other, huh? spoiler alert, dont worry its coming ;) 
> 
> thank you so much for keeping up with this story, i hope you continue to enjoy it as i have so many ideas still planned for it, things are only getting more exciting :) 
> 
> also thanks everyone who leaves a comment or a kudos, yall make my day :)


	17. Bedroom Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a fluffy chapter yall :') 
> 
> Will these two finally find some common ground?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i'm sorry this has taken so long to get up, assignments have been kicking my ass! i think this is the longest I've gone without updating so far, so sorry for that! 
> 
> hope you enjoy the chapter, i struggled with it a bit but I think it came out okay in the end. let me know what you think!

The drive back to my trailer was quite relaxing, having spent most of it in silence aside from the low volume of the radio. At some point on the journey it had started pouring with rain, only adding to my relaxation as occasional bolts of lightening shot across the night sky, illuminating our surroundings momentarily. It actually did wonders to clear my mind and take my thoughts elsewhere, storms had always been my favorite kind of weather and often posed as some kind of mediation for me. When we had finally arrived at my home, Michael had asked if I'd wanted him to stay, but I opted to just be alone for now. He seemed uneasy leaving me and took some convincing but eventually let me go inside.

I'd been home for about an hour, showered and got into comfier clothes, opting for cotton shorts and a t-shirt. I continued to watch the storm outside through my bedroom window, sat on the bed and leaning against the cold glass as droplets of rain bounced over it. I'd seen a number of bikers circling the trailer park, instantly thinking of Trevor and his whereabouts, and whether these were the bikers he always had a problem with. It had been 20 minutes since I last saw them, so I assumed they had cleared off by now if they were looking for Trevor.

I felt a little annoyed at how easily my thoughts had returned to him, pushing myself to just focus on the rain again and thinking about my breathing, my heart beat- a _nything_ that wasn't Trevor, avoiding the events of tonight and what may well be going on back at the club. I let myself focus on watching the rain hit my window, watching as multiple drops raced each other to the bottom as I tried to predict which one would win. 

My heart jumped when there was a knock at my trailer's door, snapping me out of my trance. I held my hand over my chest, feeling my heart beat as I walked slowly and apprehensively to the door. I put my ear to the cold metal to try hear any movement outside, before standing back and opening it with caution. Trevor was stood on my doorstep, soaked from the rain. I noticed blood on his top, the red stains mixed with the rain water running gently down his front. I thought back to the bikers earlier and concluded that they must have run into each other.

"Trevor? What are you doing here? You're absolutely drenched.." I said, rushing into my bedroom to grab a couple of towels from the closet. I returned to the doorway where he was still stood outside, looking at the ground in front of me.

"Are.. you coming in?" I asked, gesturing to the towels. He finally looked at me, the moment his eyes met mine a crack of thunder bellowed in the distance, the rain still pouring heavily behind him. He continued not to say a word. I sighed, feeling cold from the heat escaping the trailer through the open door. Noticing my discomfort he set foot inside and closed the door behind him, his wet boots squeaking as they came into contact with the trailer floor. He'd gone back to staring at the ground, avoiding my gaze at any cost.

"Trevor, please say something?" I begged, feeling agitated by his insistent silence. Droplets of water were hitting the floor as they ran from his clothes, pooling at his feet. I stepped towards him, wrapping one of the towels around his shoulders. With me in his close proximity he looked at me softly and reached out to grab my face with gentle hands before planting a kiss on my lips. 

"I'm sorry" he said quietly. 

"For what?" I asked, taken aback by the kiss.

He shuffled on his feet, moving his hands to the sides of my arms. "For making you think that I went off with that stripper. _And_ making you think you needed to go get manhandled by some weirdo just to get back at me" he said, his voice getting angrier by that last part.

"What do you mean, _making_ me think you did that?" I asked, confusion clear in my voice.

He sighed and dropped his grip at my arms, the towel falling from his shoulders as he moved. "I didn't go out back with her, I didn't get a dance or anything else for that matter" he said with frustration. 

I registered what he said, still confused. "Wait.. why did you go off with her then?" my mouth hung open slightly in shock.

"Because you were letting me. You, for _some_ reason were letting me, or testing me. I didn't know what the right answer was. Not until she took me behind that curtain and I suddenly felt sick at the thought of being with anyone who isn't you" he said in an agitated tone, his arms moving wildly as he spoke with his hands.

"But then.. then it got in my head... _why is she letting you? Why isn't she bothered by this?_ " he imitated his thoughts, pointing to his head. "Got me thinking is this a test or does she not care who either of us fool around with?" he dropped his arms and fell silent, clearly looking at me for answers. 

"I..." my words were cut off as Trevor suddenly piped up again.

"Oh and then I come out and see that you maybe _aren't_ so bothered about exclusivity. Letting that creep touch you, I just fucking lost it. Let me tell you that in my head he didn't get off so fucking lightly!" he shouted. "And when you got defensive about my actions, I thought, huh, she really doesn't give a fuck about this being a 'just us' situation. So-so-so.. I thought, hey maybe I _will_ take that lap dance. The girl's showed me plenty of affection before and I know she's gotta wild side too, so maybe I SHOULD take her up on that offer!" he was getting angry, his fists balled up, water still dripping from his clothes into the towel now at his feet.

I winced at his words, hurt by the image of him with another girl, hearing about it from him himself. "Trevor, calm down please.." I said with my hands up defensively. "It's not what you think it is"

He looked at me softening his expression. "I know, I know, I know. Shit. Sorry. I didn't mean to get angry. Franklin told me everything, followed me out back and all but dragged me away from going to find that blonde. I'm sorry, I was just trying to explain to you what the fuck was happening in my head. I get the wrong fuckin idea. I flip out. I do stupid shit without thinking of the consequences and then I get fucked off at the repercussions of my actions. He told me they encouraged you to go make me jealous. Let me just say, it worked." he said, his eyes giving away how hurt he felt.

I stepped closer to him, taking both his hands in mine. "I'm sorry too. From my point of view, you'd gone out back with that girl and were doing who knows what, with me sat right there. I wasn't even remotely interested in that guy, in fact..I also felt fucking sick at the thought of it not being you. I just thought you didn't feel the same. And I couldn't blame you. We havent talked about any of this yet. We've just been having fun. We haven't told each other what it means. For me it's been out of fear of freaking you out, but I want you Trevor. Only you" I said, speaking fast and letting my thoughts rush out. My cheeks flushed as I heard my own words and how desperate it sounded, but I didn't care because it's how I felt. Desperate for Trevor, for him to want me back, to have him in my life and not feel the risk of losing him to anyone else. 

He looked taken aback, blinking and looking at me in disbelief. "You? Want just me?" he repeated my words, as if saying them himself would make them more real. 

"Yes Trevor. I don't know what you want, but that's what I want" I said, nodding to confirm my words.

"I've never really been the relationship type. People just leave, all the fucking time. People get married, get boring as fuck, end up hating each other, just like Michael. I never wanted it. Never." he said, mostly to himself as he looked in the distance at nothing in particular. "Not until you."

I squeezed his hands tighter, causing him to look me in the eye again. "I don't think life could ever be boring with you though" I laughed. "I don't particularly see you sitting in front of the TV all day while I moan at you for not washing the dishes. I don't fucking want that either. I want this crazy, exciting and dangerous life you lead, to be at your side as your partner, to come home after some messy job and be able to have you in ways that only I'm allowed to have you. In ways only we are allowed to have each other. For every day to be different, something insane. I just know I want that with you and not with anyone else. I'm not saying this has to be suddenly so serious, all I'm saying is I only want to ever experience you.. your life" I rambled again, spewing my thoughts without even thinking them over, just letting it all spill out with as much honesty as I could muster.

His eyes lit up, a small smile on his lips. "I want that too sugar. It scares the fucking shit out of me, but I want all of that. I'm not gonna share you with anyone. You're _mine_." he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against his chest, dampening my tshirt with his drenched clothes. "Anyone who tries to take you.. they're dead." he said with a sense of finality, looking me dead in the eye.

"Same goes for you." I whispered. My heart was beating fast, the feeling of my blood pumping through my body becoming more apparent every second Trevor stared intently into my eyes. 

He let out a small chuckle, his breath blowing my hair slightly. "Is that you claiming me?" he said softly with a glint in his eye. 

I nodded, looking for his reaction. "Is that okay with you?" 

"More than fucking okay" he said quietly, burying his face into my neck as he pulled us closer together. His hand went to the back of my head, resting gently on my hair as the other remained at my waist keeping me locked against him, as if I'd even try to move. 

"Good" I said through a smile, leaning my head back slightly so I could see him again. "Well, I guess that's official then?" I asked.

"I guess so" he smiled, brushing my hair away from my forehead. "I'm not really one for labels though, all I need to know is that we belong to each other, and only each other." he said, looking between both my eyes.

"Of course" I replied, trying to resist the huge grin that was wanting to spread across my face, failing as a small tug at the corner of my mouth formed a smirk. 

Trevor noticed the smile and returned it instantly. "Well don't you look happy with yourself for bagging old Trevor Philips" he said with cockiness, causing me to roll my eyes before pulling me into a hug.

"Well, what's not to be happy about?" I said quietly as he rubbed my back. I pulled away from the hug, starting to get cold from the dampness his clothes had transferred onto mine. "You need to go home and get changed" I said, crossing my arms over my chest in an attempt to regain some warmth. "You're fucking soaking and covered in biker blood" I said raising a brow at him.

"How'd you know?" he asked with a smirk. 

"I saw a bunch of them riding round the park, they were very obviously looking for you" I said as I rolled me eyes in mock dramatic effect. 

"Yeah, well one of the cunts got away this time. Where did you see them from?" he said, suddenly seeming panicked. 

"Oh uh, the bedroom window.." I said as he immediately paced over to the room in question to look out of the window. 

"Did they see you at all?" he asked, still looking out into the rain.

"I don't think so? They don't even know who I am?" I said, somewhat unsure of myself.

"Yeah but they know me, if any of the bastards have been watching me they'll know about you. I knew I shouldn't have let that fucker go" he spat as he balled his fists. "I've probably put you in fucking danger now" he yelled as he punched the wall.

"Hey it's okay, it's not like I've not got you here to protect me. Plus, I can _kinda_ fire a gun now" I said trying to reassure him.

He softened his expression as he looked at me. "That's a good point" he said as he pulled out his phone. I looked at him curiously as he dialled a number. I could hear the other end of the phone ring 3 times before it was answered.

"Ron, I need you to bring those guns round to Elle's trailer. Now. Make it fucking quick or I'll cut your arm off" he said calmly yet with an aggressive undertone. I laughed at his words, shaking my head feeling vaguely sorry for Ron. 

"What do you need guns for?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him suspiciously.

"No, not me. _We_. We're gonna hunt us some bikers my little lady." he said with a grin.

"Me? You want me to help you take them out?" I asked, stunned.

"They're gonna show up here pretty soon. That one guy will have made it back by now and they'll be sending a load more our way. My bet is, they're coming to your trailer. You in? Or you want me to get you some place safe first?" he asked, eyes searching my face for an answer or any tell tale signs. 

Trevors phone buzzed, interrupting us as he read the message before holding it up for me to see a text from Ron informing us that the guns were on the porch. Trevor opened the door and grabbed the duffel bag of guns, pulling out a shotgun before looking at me, waiting for an answer. "Well?" 

I stepped forward, grabbing the gun from him and clutching it tightly with two hands. "You think I'm gonna let my man go out there alone, fighting these assholes while I sit hiding away in some safe house?" I said frowning, but a smirk pulling at my lips. 

" _Your_ man?" he asked, a brow raised as his smirk reflected my own.

I took one step closer, inches from his face. "You're damn right baby." I whispered, my eyes on his lips.

"Shit. Stop it now, you're gonna set me off and distract me." he said, causing me to step back and laugh under my breath.

"Come on" I said as I headed over to the bedroom window. 

"Let's fucking do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for your continued support and interest in this story, it means so much and the feedback helps loads! <3
> 
> as always feel free to comment and give kudos and give any constructive criticism or praise! love yall


End file.
